Ron The Pimp
by Game Ghost
Summary: Ron has developed some new powers, and they are going to help him in deciding his new career choice. I don't own anything in story. rated for Sexual situations and language
1. Bonnie

I do not own anything in this story

* * *

In my story Kim and Ron are not dating

Ron just returned from the Ninja school and has gained a few mystical monkey powers that he is unaware of.

* * *

**Ron The Pimp:**

Ron was sitting in his Work Studies high school class when the Mr. Barkin asked that all important question that started the whole thing.

"Stoppable! What exactly do** YOU **have planned as a career?" Ron snapped out of his daydreaming and turned to Mr. Barkin.

"Um..Im sorry, what?" he sputtered. Mr. Barkin groaned loudly and the entire class laughed at Ron.

"How do you expect to get a respectable job if you can't pay attention long enough in school to pass your classes?" Mr. Barkin screamed at Ron. Ron was startled and squeaked as his response,

"Oh…uh…I don't know?" Mr. Barkin grew red in the face and screamed,

"Stoppable! If you ever want to amount to anything, then start by paying attention **IN MY CLASS**!"

"It's a waste of time for you to try to keep **his **attention Mr. Barkin" said Bonnie. "That loser isn't going to amount to anything outside high school anymore than he is now inside high school." The rest of the class laughed except for Ron's best friend forever, Kim Possible.

"Shut it Bonnie" said Kim in her usual commanding tone. "You don't know Ron's or anyone else's potential. You never know, one day Ron may be your boss." Bonnie let out a long and cruel laugh.

"Me?" she giggled. "Having to take orders from Mr. "I-think-naked mole rats-are-cool" Stoppable? Pahaha." She let out a roar of laughter. "He has a better chance of getting a date then having me work for him." Rufus, Ron's little naked mole rat popped out of Ron's pocket.

"Hey!" squeaked the naked mole rat. Rufus jumped out of Ron's pants and hopped on each of the desks until he reached Bonnie. Rufus lunged at Bonnie and ran down the neck of her sweater to her chest.

"HEEEEEEEK!" Bonnie screeched as Rufus continued his relentless assault. "Get this ugly rat out of my shirt!" Bonnie screamed to nobody in particular. Ron sprang out of his chair and went over to Bonnie.

"Rufus!" Ron called. "Get out of there little buddy!" Rufus immediately stopped his scampering and ran out of Bonnie's sleeve and jumped into Ron's palm.

"Keep that gross thing **away **Stoppable!" Bonnie ordered. Mr. Barkin slammed his palm on his desk and shouted,

"That's it! I have had it! Stoppable! Rockwaller! Two weeks detention starting today!"

"What!?" sounded Bonnie and Kim in unison.

"It's not my fault Stoppable's rat is unstable!" Bonnie said defending herself. "You should make him keep it out of the classroom!"

"It was Bonnie's fault Mr. Barkin!" Kim said. "She was insulting Ron, of course Rufus is going to come after her!"

"That's enough out of both of you ladies! I don't want another peep out of either of you or the time is doubled!" Mr. Barkin shouted. The class bell rang and the entire class ran out of the room, Mr. Barkin followed.

"Way to go **loser**!" Bonnie said to Ron. "I had a date tonight, because of you when I get home from detention I will only have an hour and a half to prepare before Brick shows up!" Bonnie stomped out of the room to her locker. Ron let out a long sigh.

"Today isn't my day" Ron said. Kim tried to comfort Ron.

"It's ok Ron. It's only two weeks, that's not even close to the usual month that you are given detention" Kim said. "Don't let what Bonnie said get you down. I bet that you are going to have a really important job one day that will help a lot of people. And one day you **will** be the boss. Don't give up, just try to pay a little more attention in class so you can stay off Barkin's radar." Ron smiled slightly but inside he still felt deflated.

Ron was lost in thought on his way to his locker to pick up his books for his next class. "Today really bites" Ron thought to himself. He had been feeling moody the entire week since he returned from the Yaminuchi ninja school. He felt like something…was changing inside of him. He felt a deep hot hunger burning inside of him that Beuno Nacho just couldn't fill. Ron suddenly walked into something big and solid.

"Watch where you're going Stoppable" Big Mike said looking down at Ron with a glare. Ron didn't twitch an eyelash and walked to the side of the hall, continuing his journey. Big Mike griped Ron's shirt with his large hand and pulled him back in front of him.

"I think you should apologize when you run into someone Stoppable" Big Mike growled. "Don't you?" Ron's face continued it's dead expression throughout and stayed perfectly intact when Ron replied,

"Yes, I agree. So where is my apology Mike?" Big Mike's glare intensified. He pulled back his fist and said,

"Right here Stoppable!" Big Mike swung at Ron but Ron had learned a few tricks on his trip. He grabbed Big Mike's pinky finger and twisted it slightly eliciting a yelp from Big Mike. Ron released the pinky and pushed Big Mike into some lockers, then walked away.

"I'll get you for this Stoppable!" vowed Big Mike as he picked himself up.

Ron wasn't listening. He was far too deep in thought. He reached his locker and turned the knob of the lock when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. The light turquoise color of Bonnie's sweater caught his eye. He turned his head and watched the tanned girl kissing her long term boy toy Brick Flag.

Public displays of affection were frowned upon by the teachers and the school board but what he was witnessing was borderline soft-core porn. Bonnie had her arms wrapped about Brick's thick neck holding on for support while Brick suspended her in mid-air. Her buttocks were planted firmly in his hands as he lifted her up to kiss him. He could actually see the couple's tongues probing into the other's mouth. Brick's hand left it's soft perch to explore it's way under Bonnie's sweater to caress her toned stomach up to her round tanned globes.

The two were so absorbed in their own pleasure that not even the gazes of passers-by fazed them. The school bell sounded off, signaling the end of the passing period. Brick and Bonnie separated and went to their own classes. During this time Ron realized that the hot deep pit in his body seemed to fill up while watching Bonnie and Brick.

He had told his parents about this feeling he had been experiencing. They both came to the conclusion that he was in love. But Ron now realized that his parents were off slightly. He was not in love…he was in lust. Being a regular red blooded male he had always felt this feeling, but ever since he returned from his trip it had intensified immensely.

Ron kept thinking about Bonnie and Brick for the rest of the day. At the end of all his classes it was still vivid in his mind.

* * *

**Detention Hall**

* * *

Ron, Bonnie, and Mr. Barkin sat alone in the empty class room after school hours.

"How long do I have to sit here" whined Bonnie twirling a finger in her hair. Mr. Barkin looked up from the tax forms he had been working on to Bonnie and said,

"You will sit here for one hour each day for fourteen days until you and Mr. Stoppable start to respect me and the sanctity of my class." Bonnie let out a loud groan and slumped in her chair, cupping her arms underneath her breasts, unknowingly giving Ron a greater display of her bosom.

Ron sat down with a hot lump of air caught in his throat. He had given Rufus to Kim to take home so he wouldn't be bored. He had nothing to distract him from ogling Bonnie. In his heart he knew he didn't really have feelings for her but his mind knew one sad fact that his body kept reminding him. She was sexy.

Ron closed his eyes for a little while, trying to fall asleep to block out all of the sexy images that came to mind as he kept staring at Bonnie. Mr. Barkin didn't notice, having his nose deep in his tax forms. Bonnie was busy filing her nails, oblivious to Ron's gazing.

Ron's mind kept drifting back to Bonnie. He kept trying to think of unsexy thoughts to drown out this new wave of perversion that flood his mind, baseball, gravestones, he even silently repeated the Pledge of Allegiance in his head repeatedly…nothing worked! Baseball teams slowly drifted away until he saw Bonnie wearing nothing but a loose baseball jersey and a baseball cap, gravestones became a dark chamber that held a leather clad Bonnie wearing a collar around he neck begging him to punish her, and the Pledge of Allegiance became Bonnie laying on a bed with a red, white, and blue flag made of frosting coating her body.

Ron opened his eyes slightly to stare across at Bonnie. He noticed her continuing to file her nails diligently, occasionally pressing her plump lips together to blow on them. He closed his eyes again and imagined those soft lips being put to another use. He imagined them in the hallway, making out just as she and Brick had done earlier, except this time they were going further. He imagined grasping Bonnie's thick ass cheeks in his hands and squeezing them in random increments.

He thought of letting her down on the ground and moving his hands in polar directions. One went all the way up her sweater to one of her nipples to give it a slight pleasant tweak while the other snaked it's way down her sweatpants, past her thong until it pinched her little 'love nub' eliciting a pleasant scream from Bonnie.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" screeched Bonnie bolting upright from her chair. Ron's eyes flew open to see Bonnie grasping her chest, her cheeks fully flushed, and her breathing heavy.

"What's wrong Ms. Rockwaller?" asked Mr. Barkin fully alert with concern. Bonnie shook her head, her hand still grasping her chest.

"I don't know…" she said breathing heavily. "I just suddenly felt this… funny feeling."

"Will you be alright?" Mr. Barkin asked. Bonnie nodded vigorously and asked,

"Can I use the restroom?" Mr. Barkin nodded and gave her the hall pass. Bonnie stood up and walked out of the room. Ron watched her leave and noticed a tiny little wet spot at the crotch of her sweatpants, just the size of a pea. Ron ignored it and went back to sleep while Bonnie went to the ladies room to recompose herself.

Little did he know that he was the cause of her outburst. His powers had begun to develop. As the great warrior of Yaminuchi he was beginning to develop his powers that swayed others to his side. Normally these powers were used for diplomats and to bring enemies to surrender. But in Ron's raging hormone body his powers were being used to transfer his feelings and thoughts to others around him. Bonnie was close enough to Ron to feel his arousal and became aroused herself.

Ron did not realize this as he went to bed that night. He didn't know that he and Bonnie were now connected by a thin psychic thread, him being the puppet master pulling her strings. That night he had a dream…

He went to bed thinking of what he wanted to have as his job and his mind drifted back to what Bonnie said. He thought angrily that if Bonnie did become his employee that he would show her who was boss. His dream that night was that he sat in a well lit office. He was at his desk wearing a dark suit and tie when Bonnie walked in.

"You called me in sir?" she asked standing before him wearing a low cut thin shirt, the same color as the sweater she had worn that morning in school, and a matching miniskirt that revealed her light purple panties each step she took.

"Yes" Ron answered pulling out his chair from his desk. "I have been meaning to talk to you Ms. Rockwaller." he said patting his lap. Bonnie sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You see, I have noticed your work has improved lately. I feel you deserve a raise..." he told her skimming his hand down her skirt to grope her ass.

"I'm so flattered sir" Bonnie said wriggling her hips on his growing hard-on. Ron raised himself up, picking up Bonnie off his lap. He swept an arm across his desk and pushed everything off. He picked her up by her wide hips and placed her down on top of the desk, her face pressing against the cold wood.

Ron grabbed a handful of her purple panties and ripped them off of her in a quick yank. A breeze came through the office causing the wet Bonnie to shudder slightly. Ron slowly unzipped his zipper and pulled his pants down to his ankles. He pulled down his briefs to reveal his long steel hard shaft. Bonnie glanced back to look at it…and wanted it badly. She kicked her legs further apart giving Ron better access.

"Oh sir…." she whined. "I've been waiting for this kind of promotion for so looonnnggg" Ron smiled to himself and dove right into her hot center. Bonnie let out light coos with each thrust into her as Ron started a steady rhythm. Each passing minute the thrusts would become harder and longer and deeper until Ron was viciously slamming into her from behind. Bonnie's face repeatedly smacked against the hard wood painfully but kept groaning in satisfaction. She felt Ron tense up inside her and felt like she was on a roller coaster, waiting for the best part to come. *BAM!* Bonnie's face slammed against the wooden desk one final time as Ron let out a groan and emptied himself in velvet folds.

"I appreciate…***pant pant***…the raise sir…***pant pant***…thank you" she said trying to raise herself onto her legs again.

"Well you earned it" said Ron pulling on his pants and zipping them up. "Keep up the good work" he concluded squeezing her bottom as she hobbled out of the room.

* * *

**The Next Morning at School**

* * *

Ron felt well rested as he parked his Fearless Ferret Scooter and walked to his first class. He sat down in his seat and stared out the window, unaware of the presence beside him.

"Good morning sir…" said a skittish voice behind him.

* * *

Well that's it for my first chapter. I hope you all have like my first Kim Possible fan fiction so far. If any of you are wondering I am not quitting my other story, I'm just writing down what my mind keeps spewing. Just to recap I do not own Kim Possible or anything in this story. Thanks for reading. -GG


	2. Tara

I don't own anything in this story.

* * *

"Hello sir…" came a skittish voice behind him. Ron turned his head to see Bonnie wearing the same outfit she had on from his dream. Ron's jaw dropped as he watched Bonnie push his desk out and sit on his lap. The rest of the class watched in awe as the bitchy girl who had called Ron a loser just the other day began to kiss him.

"RockWaller!" called Mr. Barkin as he entered the room. "For pete's sake take a cold shower and get in your seat!" Bonnie reluctantly broke off her kiss, stood up, and took a seat right next to Ron. The entire class was awestruck and remained quiet until Mr. Barkin started the lesson. Bonnie's eyes never left Ron and she continued to smile dreamily at him the entire time.

At the end of class Ron walked out of class and to the football field and just as he predicted, Bonnie followed him. He sat down on the bleachers and turned to Bonnie.

"What are you doing?" asked Ron. "Is this some kind of joke or a game?" Bonnie lost her smile and shook her head.

"No, really this isn't a game" she said.

"Why are you in that outfit?" Ron asked looking her up and down. Bonnie blushed visibly and twirled around flashing her panties at him.

"I just had a feeling you might like it" Bonnie told him.

"Why would you wear something **I** would like? I thought you hated my guts. What changed?" Ron asked. Bonnie shrugged and rubbed up against him slightly.

"I felt like I had a change of heart and now… I really like you and want to make you happy" she told him stroking his arm. "I'll do anything to prove it to you" Ron raised and eyebrow in disbelief.

"Anything?" he asked. Bonnie nodded vigorously. "Ok" he said laughing to himself. "Do you want to have sex?"

"Yes!" she said ecstatically. Ron was taken back suddenly considering he was sure she would have told him 'hell no'. "Come on" she said grabbing his hand. She pulled him into the cheerleader's locker room and grabbed a clean towel from the rack. She began unbuttoning her shirt and pulling off her skirt when Ron stopped her.

"Are you serious?" he asked. "Why me? I thought you liked Brick." Bonnie shrugged.

"He never really satisfied me. He only cared about himself. I have a feeling you'll treat me right" she said taking off the rest of her clothes and dropping them to the floor. "Please don't turn me down Ronnie. It would make me really dissapointed if you did" she said sticking out her bottom lip giving him the puppy dog pout as she laid down on the towel on the floor buck naked. A million thoughts ran through Ron's head. This tanned, gorgous, cheerleader wanted to have sex with him? Bonnie Rockwaller, the same girl who spilled her juice purposely into his lap in pre-k to make it look like he wet himself, now was buck naked on the floor inviting him to share her body. Suddenly his mystical monkey powers helped him make up his mind.

He pulled off his clothes and pulled a condom out of his wallet, just like his dad always taught him to keep, and laid down next to Bonnie. He tore open the wrapper and rolled the condom in his hand, about to put it on.

"Wait" Bonnie said stopping him. She took the condom from his hand and pushed Ron onto his back on the towel. She placed the condom in her mouth and slipped it effortlessly onto his erection with her lips. Ron groaned slightly as her lips encased his hard on for a moment. Bonnie smiled and said, "It's so gentlemanly of you to put one on without being told to. Brick never wanted to wear one and I always had to give him the ultimatum of 'sex with the condom or no sex'. Once I get used to the pill I promise Ronnie, I'll never make you wear one of these again" she vowed raising herself up.

She scooted up to Ron's stomach and slowly eased herself down onto his large erection.

"God…" grunted Bonnie as she tried to push herself down further. "Your cock has got to be past a foot! I don't know if I can shove it all in there baby." Bonnie continued to take him into herself but was unable to get the last three inches in, so she sat there on top of Ron, stuck on top of his penis. "I…I can't get it all in Ron..." Bonnie grunted.

Ron reached up and pulled Bonnie's face to his, kissing her deep. Bonnie's body went limp and Ron had to reach up to support her. He began lifting her up and down his shaft as he bucked his hips. Bonnie let out an echoing moan at every thrust, getting louder and louder with each. She dug her nails into Ron's chest and grabbed a hold of his muscles to try to help drive herself down. It took less than five minutes for Bonnie to reach her peak. Ron was hammering into her at full speed when Bonnie threw back her head and howled his name.

Ron kept up his fast pace and just as he was about to reach his own limit. Bonnie pulled herself off of him and yanked off the condom. She lowed her head down and forced most of his penis into her mouth when he came, sending his sperm slamming against the back of her throat. Bonnie almost gagged when she was first hit but she recovered quickly and took every drop into her mouth, swallowing it as fast as she could. She ran her small pink tongue up and down his shaft, cleaning him thoroughly.

Ron laid his head back on the towel reeling from what had just happened. Bonnie copied him and laid her head down on his chest, making little circles around his nipples as she smiled to herself.

"That was grea." Bonnie told him. "We should do this every day" she said sighing contently.

"Well…" Ron said. "I recently moved out of my parent's house" he informed her. "My parents went to Europe to work on some big new accounts and they said I could live here if I wanted. So I'm living alone in a big apartment all by myself. Would you like to live with me?" Ron asked. Bonnie's head jerked up and she flashed him a pearly white smile.

"Yes!" she said wrapping her arms around him. "That sounds great!" They both heard the bell ring in the distance. They had cut an entire period of school.

"Uh-oh" Ron said. "We have to get back now!" They both put on their clothes as fast as possible and ran to the locker room door. Bonnie unlocked it and opened it. On the other side was a furious Mr. Barkin.

* * *

**Mr. Barkin's Office**

* * *

Mr. Barkin had escorted them to his office and shut the door behind them. They both took a seat in from of his desk as Mr. Barkin seated himself. He took a deep breath.

"**What exactly do you two think you were doing**!" he shouted. "This is a place of higher learning! Not a **love motel**! What do you have to say for yourselves!? **Rockwaller**! You start!" Bonnie started to make up random excuses for the both of them, that she had seen something scary in the cheerleader's locker room, that she needed help with something, or that she was chemically unbalanced today.

The entire time Bonnie spoke Ron watched Mr. Barkin looking her up and down, Ron realized he was checking her out! Eventually Mr. Barkin was tired of listening to Bonnie talk and yelled at Ron,

"**Stoppable**! Any better excuses? Your mother gave you some bad lunchmeat? Your rat had to use the bathroom? Huh?" Ron looked at Bonnie and took her hand in his and told Mr. Barkin,

"She was just too damn hot for me to ignore today." Mr. Barkin scowled and turned a shade redder. "Don't you also want a piece of her Mr. Barkin?" Ron asked sincerely. Mr. Barkin suddenly sat straight up and his face went pale. "I'm sure that Bonnie doesn't mind that." Ron said. "She is such a beautiful girl she would have to be crazy not to notice how you have been checking her out. Don't you also want a piece of her?" Ron asked reaching out and groping Bonnie, eliciting a sharp groan from her.

Using his powers, Ron could feel Mr. Barkin's arousal and Ron knew he wanted Bonnie. He pulled Bonnie out of her seat and began to kiss her deeply as he used his hands to pull off her skirt. He turned her around so her back was to Mr. Barkin. He pulled of her panties and squeezed her ass hard, getting more sharp breaths from Bonnie.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind a little attention from you Mr. Barkin…" said Ron. "If you were a little nicer to the both of us." Ron lifted Bonnie up and laid her down on top of Mr. Barkin's desk. He pulled her so her face was towards Ron. She pulled Ron's erection out of his jeans and started to suck him off. Her supple bottom was pointed out towards Mr. Barkin and it shook occasionally as Bonnie kept trying to get more of Ron into her mouth.

Mr. Barkin reached his breaking point and moved his shaky hands to Bonnie's hips and pulled her closer. He unzipped his own pants and pulled out his own hard erection.

"Uh-uh." said Ron. Ron pulled another condom out of his wallet and held it up for Mr. Barkin to see. Mr. Barkin reached out to get it but Ron stopped his hand. "You want this? It will have to cost you sir…" Ron told him. "This enchanting girl is giving you her time and giving up her body to you, the least you could do is pay for her time. How much do you have?" Mr. Barkin shakily pulled out his wallet and gave it to Ron. Ron picked out five one hundred dollar bills and handed the rest back to Mr. Barkin along with the condom.

Mr. Barkin slipped on the condom and entered Bonnie. Bonnie let out a contented sigh as Mr. Barkin started moving around inside her. Bonnie looked up at Ron and smiled at him as she continued to suck on him. Bonnie pulled and tugged on him quickly, quickening his oncoming climax. Mr. Barkin started rocking the table hard with each thrust he was pushing into Bonnie and he was starting to shake. Bonnie herself was in heaven. She had just had sex with the cutest boy she had ever been with and now she was getting herself and her beloved Ronnie out of trouble doing the one thing she loved most.

Bonnie reached her climax first and let out a muffled groan with Ron's penis still in her mouth. Mr. Barkin was next and he finished violently shoving himself into Bonnie. Ron came last and just was Bonnie finished catching the last of his sperm he stepped back, whipped out his cell phone, and snapped a picture of Mr. Barkin standing behind a very pleased Bonnie.

"This is just incase you ever try to claim Bonnie tricked and seduced you, and as for where we were last period, we were helping you with something. You got that?" Mr. Barkin nodded panting his lungs out. He zipped up his pants and wrote two passes for Bonnie and Ron to leave for their next classes. Bonnie and Ron left the office hand in hand.

"Here you go gorgeous" Ron said giving four of the five one hundred dollar bills Mr. Barkin had given him. "These belong to you. It's because you're so god damned hot that that worked." Bonnie took the money and stuffed it into her bra, then she leaned in and kissed him.

"I definitely could do that more often" Bonnie said. "As soon as we get to your place, I don't want to stop until we passed out. Mr. Barkin's dick was nowhere near as big as yours and it left me wanting more..." she said leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked down the hall.

* * *

**At the other end of the School**

* * *

Tara was pinned up against the lockers by one of Big Mike's arms. His other hand groped at her chest through her cheerleading uniform. Tara was cringing back trying to escape Big Mike's lips that were trying to capture her mouth.

"C'mon babe, it's like I'm doing it with a stiff. Move a little!" Big Mike commanded. Tara whimpered and pleaded,

"Please stop…" Big Mike pulled Tara back and slammed her soft frame into the lockers.

"Shut up!" Big Mike ordered. "Deep down I know all girls like a good poke in the whiskers. So loosen up already." Tears started rolling down Tara's face and she started to sob.

Big Mike stopped his groping and lowered his hand to his waist and unzipped his pants. He forced Tara down to her knees and pulled his penis out of his pants. He grasped Tara's hair at the back of her head and brought her closer. Tara clamped her mouth shut, tears making her make up run. Big Mike slapped her hard across the face.

"Open up you little cheerleader slut! You're gonna take a suck of the old hog's leg like I know you've done thousands of times before." he said tightening his grip in her hair. "And if you even think of biting me…You'll fuckin regret it" he warned.

Tara slowly opened her mouth after Big Mike struck her again. He forced her head closer and closer until her plump chocolate brown lips were an inch away.

A silver dollar flew down the hallway and smacked Big Mike's penis away from Tara. Big Mike released Tara's head and let of a wail of pain.

"Get the hell away from her!" Bonnie screamed rushing towards Tara. Bonnie and Ron ran down the hall to where Tara was. Bonnie went to her side and asked,

"You ok?" she kept brushing Tara's hair trying to calm her down.

"He tried to…*sniff*…he tried to make me…"Tara sobbed. Bonnie stroked her face and wiped her tears away.

"It's ok Tara. You're safe now" Bonnie told her.

"You asshole!" Ron shouted at Big Mike as he rose from the ground. "You don't force yourself on a woman, ever!"

"That bitch was begging for it, wearing that tight ass outfit all the time!" shouted Big Mike. "You're a dead man Stoppable!" Big Mike threw a punch at Ron. He fell to his knees when Ron punched him in the throat and kicked him in the groin simultaneously lightning quick. Ron removed his belt and wrapped it around Big Mike's throat, squeezing it tight.

Big Mike thrashed around for air and began turning purple in the face. Bonnie rushed to Ron's side.

"Don't kill him Ronnie, please!" she pleaded grabbing his arm. "If you kill him they'll lock you up! Please!" she begged trying to reach Ron through all his anger. She reached her hand down and cradled his balls in her hands.

"If they take you away I won't be able to give you your reward for saving Tara" she said leaning in closer. She whispered, "Tonight I want you to do to me what the inmates in prison are going to do to Big Mike...except unlike him, I'll have a big smile on my face after your done and beg for more..." She ground her bottom into Ron's crotch giving him the picture. Ron loosened his grip and released a blue Big Mike.

The bell rang and students filed out of their classrooms to witness the scene. The police were called and they arrested Big Mike. It was a clear case of attempted Rape. School security cameras had it on tape so the police promised Tara she wouldn't have to testify. The school officials apologized repeatedly to Tara and offered to pay for any doctor or psychiatrist bills she would need. She refused and said she just wanted to go home.

Bonnie offered to call Tara's home to get her parents to come and get her but Tara told her that her parents had left somewhere on vacation, not telling her where. Ron offered to let Tara stay over at his apartment with Bonnie and she agreed.

That night Bonnie stayed with Tara in the bedroom comforting her. When Tara said she wanted some sleep Bonnie told her that she would be on the couch if she needed her. Tara fell asleep as soon as Bonnie left her.

* * *

**Tara's Dream**

* * *

That night Tara could only dream of Ron. Ron's powers had reached a new height and could now reach her and Bonnie at the same time. Tara remembered the way he had saved her from a fate worse than death and that made him look like a shining hero.

She dreamt of him as a god-king in ancient Greece sitting on top of his throne in a white toga. She herself, was a palace cleaning girl wearing an off-white colored toga.

"You there!" he called out to Tara. "Come here" he commanded. Tara hesitantly obeyed and came to him bowing in full submission. Ron stood up from his throne and brushed her cheek.

"Your beauty surpasses all others in this land. I would like you to become my mistress" he told her. Tara was awestruck at the proposal but nodded her approval. He took her to his bed chamber and told her to undress. She slowly reached up and undid the knot holding her toga up, it fell down to the ground and she stood there naked. Her hands shot up and tried to cover her large breasts and her small patch of blond hairs. Ron grabbed her hands and put them at her sides.

"Never cover yourself in my presence my precious" he ordered. Tara's heart fluttered at her new nickname and blushed as she laid back on the bed and watched Ron disrobe. Now both naked, Ron moved to the edge of the bed and spread Tara's legs apart. He lowered his head down and started to suck at her slit.

Tara moaned and wriggled and fisted the covers as Ron continued his onslaught. Tara began bucking her hips giving Ron the hint she was ready. Ron got up onto the bed and lifted her up onto his erection impaling her hard. The second his full length was in, Tara let loose a long wail that shook the room. Ron began moving inside her, lifting her up and down his full length pushing every inch up inside of her.

Tara started groaning and wrapped her arms around Ron's back. She suddenly felt small soft hands wrap around her from behind and squeeze at her breasts. She looked behind her to see her best friend Bonnie the servant girl as naked as she was. Bonnie smiled and kissed her deep as she squeezed her breasts harder and began rubbing her hips up against Tara's backside.

Tara felt the enormous heat building up around her as her two lovers pleased her. She felt like a goddess being worshipped as the two relentlessly attacked her with pleasure. As Ron suckled and lapped at the base of her throat Tara couldn't stand it anymore and let loose a loud moan as an unfathomably wonderful heat shot through her center to her womb.

Her dream fast forwarded about a year. She sat down in the same room as before in a rocking chair. She watched her god-king Ron making fierce love to her friend Bonnie. Bonnie turned to her and smiled at her knowing at the rate their master was going, Bonnie would too have Ron's child. Tara smiled back at her and watched as the blond head of her newborn son bobbed slightly as he continued sucking at her breast. She closed her eyes knowing there was no better life than what she was experiencing.

Tara suddenly woke up. One of her hands had crept into her pajama shirt and was tweaking her nipple while the other was nestled between her thighs covered in her juices. Tara could hear Bonnie moaning in the distance. She had heard her friend had made out with Ron in their first class but didn't believe it. Tara realized that Bonnie was living out her dream. She was serving Ron. Tara decided she would too…

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Hope you all liked it. Keep sending me suggestions I am always happy to oblige. Happy Holidays.


	3. Connie and Lonnie

I don't own anything in this story

* * *

Author's note: I in no way condone prostitution or pimping. Violence against women is unacceptable and I do not support it. This is purely a fictional tale. Thank you.

p.s. In this story Ron and Bonnie are also doing Saturday and Sunday detentions. Yes, some schools do this, I have done this, it happens. So it is indeed two weeks detention that Mr. Barkin is talking about. Yeah, he is that strict.

* * *

"Do you like scrambled or sunny-side-up eggs?" Bonnie asked Ron as she stood in his apartment kitchen holding a spatula and wearing Ron's "Danger, Men Cooking" apron. Ron looked up from his paper.

"Scrambled for me please" Ron asked her with a smile. "You know, you didn't have to do that Bonnie, I was planning on taking us all out to a diner."

"I know but I have to learn how to cook at some point" Bonnie said stirring Ron's egg. "Besides, now I can make you a breakfast prepared with love and I got to find out how you like your egg cooked" Bonnie said smiling.

Tara came in as Bonnie was placing Ron's breakfast in front of him. Tara had changed into some of Bonnie's spare clothes that she kept in her car. She walked to the table and sat next to Ron.

"Good morning Tara" her friend said cheerfully to her. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled please" Tara asked. Bonnie nodded and resumed her cooking. Tara looked over at Ron's plate and whispered to him, "What is that?"

"Scrambled eggs…" Ron guessed poking at the brown mess on his plate with a fork. "Don't tell her that though" Ron said motioning to Bonnie. "She is so proud of herself right now".

Tara giggled as Ron tried to chew and swallow Bonnie's eggs quickly without tasting them. Bonnie came back to the table with a plate full of freshly cooked scrambled eggs.

"Wow Ronnie you really cleared your plate!" said the delighted Bonnie. "Here you are, have some more!" Bonnie, to Ron's great dismay, scraped a few more eggs onto Ron's plate.

"I just realized Bonnie…" said Tara as Bonnie was about to scrape an egg on her plate. "I have a stomach ache and don't think I can handle any food right now". Bonnie believed her and took the plate of eggs away. Ron was choking down his last eggs when a little speck hung on the edge of his mouth.

Tara felt a hot wave rush through her. She stood up from her chair, held Ron's face in her hands, and licked the bit of egg off of the corner of his mouth. Ron sat stiff as a board in shock. Bonnie dropped the metal spatula and it made a loud clang as it hit the floor.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked calmly.

"I'm helping Ron keep clean" Tara explained.

"I noticed that…" Bonnie said irritation evident in her voice. "What I want to know is why?" Tara turned to Ron and said,

"I want to help make your life easier Ron. I know it can't be cheap to rent a place like this and pay for the utilities. So If you would let me stay I will do everything I can to lighten your load" she said letting a hand slip down to his crotch. Bonnie marched up to Tara and glared at her.

"I want to know why you "cleaned" him with your **tongue** Tara! Explain that!" Bonnie said. Tara blushed and looked at Bonnie.

"I saw you two last night…" Tara said meekly. Ron's eyes bolted open when he remembered everything he and Bonnie had did the previous night. He wondered what part Tara had spotted. "I could tell you were really enjoying yourself Bonnie…I knew you weren't faking anything like you sometimes would with Brick. I saw that you enjoying every second of Ron's loving."

"You saw me like that?" Bonnie said startled. "Which part did you see?" she asked. Tara's blush deepened as she vividly remembered the night before.

"I first saw you bouncing on top of Ron…" Tara said. "Then I watched when you were over the couch arm and Ron was behind you…I could tell on your face your pleasure was sincere…he had you gasping and that's when I decided I wanted to receive that kind of love and attention too."

Bonnie cleared her throat and tried to explain, "I know you want to be loved too Tara but Ronnie is mine." She stressed to Tara. "I'm his woman just as he is my man."

"I know you don't want to share his love Bonnie" Tara said. "If I was in your place I wouldn't want to share him either, but please look at it from my end. Yesterday I was about to be raped by a huge thug when Ronnie, a much smaller, skinner boy fought him off and rescued me. He held me and took care of me and gave me a bed and a roof over my head when I didn't want to be alone. I want a man like that in my heart and my bed. Please understand Bonnie" Tara pleaded.

Bonnie dropped her glare and hugged her friend. "I do understand Tara…I understand why you would want a piece of my Ronnie. But you have a family to get back to Tara" Tara scoffed,

"Some family. They take off all the time to go to Aspen and Switzerland but they never seem to have time to come to a parent teacher meeting, spend holidays together, or even once come to a cheer competition. And my sister is as bad as both of yours Bonnie, I never see her and she only calls home for money. She's a gold digging slut that dates old, rich, married men so they will leave her money when they die. I have no home to go to Bonnie."

"I know what that is like Tara and I can understand why you're hurting. I just can't share his heart with anyone right now Tara" Bonnie said causing Tara to frown. "But… maybe his bed. Every night I pass out before I can satisfy him fully. You might even the odds beneath the sheets... I warn you though, after a little Ronnie loving you probably will be walking funny for a little bit. But this is all of course, up to Ronnie, if he allows it." Bonnie and Tara looked at Ron with full hopeful eyes.

Ron's mind was reeling. Tara wanted him? Bonnie was being nice to him all of a sudden? They wanted to** share** him? Ron could only look at the two girls and mutter a small, "Ok." Bonnie and Tara hugged each other and jumped up and down squealing happily.

"We're like sisters!" Bonnie squealed. "But I just want to make one quick rule, Tara" Bonnie said sternly. "I'm Ron's number one girl until he says differently ok?" Tara nodded in agreement and collected the plates from the table and put them in the sink to wash them. Bonnie sat on Ron's lap and kissed him.

"We have to get ready Ronnie" Bonnie said. "We have Saturday detention today remember?" Ron snapped out of his shock and nodded at her.

"We'll be gone for a little while Tara" Ron said. "Feel free to make yourself at home; there is a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom if you want to relax."

Tara turned around and bowed deeply to Ron as he left the apartment. Ron jumped in the passenger seat of Bonnie's car and they drove off to school together.

* * *

**Detention Hall**

* * *

Bonnie and Ron walked into Mr. Barkin's classroom together and sat down. In the room was a very relaxed Mr. Barkin sitting at his chair, comfortably reading the newspaper. In the seats next to Bonnie and Ron were Brick Flag, who had received a week's detention for shoving a freshman into a locker, along with Bonnie's fellow cheerleaders Hope and Marcell, who both screamed at each other in class, fighting over a boy.

Brick had a scowl on his face when he saw Bonnie and Ron walk in together. He had heard about Bonnie and Ron making out in class. He turned to Bonnie and whispered,

"What's this rumor I keep hearing about you making out with this shrimp Bon Bon?" Bonnie turned to Brick and stated matter-of-factly,

"It's not a rumor if it is true Brick. And don't call me Bon Bon." Bonnie ran a hand over Ron's bicep. "Only my Ronnie can call me that, because I'm **his** Bon Bon."

"What the hell?!" Brick said loudly drawing everyone's attention. "You mean to tell me you're quitting this…" he said flexing his muscles "for that?" he said pointing at the snoring Ron next to Bonnie. Bonnie rose from her chair and said,

"No! I'm breaking up with you because you grope every single girl's ass that you come in contact with! You never take me out to dinner, and you never let me finish in bed before you do!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Plus, Ron isn't a total dick to me! You could take a page out of his book!" Ron's eyes fluttered open at his name.

"What's up Bon Bon?" Ron asked sleepily. Brick's glare intensified at Ron.

"Nothing important stud" Bonnie said brushing her hand across Ron's cheek. "You go on and save your energy for later." Brick got right in Bonnie's face and screamed,

"You're a skank Rockwaller!"

"And you're a dick Brick!" Bonnie replied.

"That's enough!" shouted Mr. Barkin. "You watch your language in my class Flag." Mr. Barkin pulled a bucket and a scrub brush from the cabinet near his desk and handed them to Brick. "Clean up the latrines Flag or you're suspended from the football team." Brick took the supplies and grumbled as he left to go clean out the men's room.

"Stoppable, Rockwaller! Come up front now!" bellowed Mr. Barkin. Ron and Bonnie stood up and went over to Mr. Barkin's desk. Mr. Barkin leaned in close and asked in a quiet whisper, "Can I get a little attention for a hundred?" He scooted a hundred dollar bill over to Ron. Ron inspected the bill and said,

"For a hundred… you only get a little bit." Ron wrapped an arm around Bonnie's waist and slipped the hundred dollar bill into her back pocket. "She can give you a little oral attention for that much." Mr. Barkin stood up and announced to the rest of the class,

"Rockwaller… we'll discuss your foul language away from the peanut gallery. Stoppable, back in your seat." Mr. Barkin walked out the door to his office, with Bonnie right behind him.

"Yell if you need me babe" Ron said to Bonnie as she walked out the door. Bonnie gave him a reassuring smile and wiggled her ass a bit for him as she walked out the door. Ron went back to his seat and fell back asleep.

What Ron didn't know was his powers would keep growing from the constant barrage of sex he kept receiving. His powers fed off of the positive feelings and emotions his lovers gave off after he pleasured them. With all of the sex he and Bonnie had had the night before, his powers had yet again reached a new level.

* * *

**Bonnie's House**

* * *

Bonnie drove from Middleton High School to her home. Bonnie had not changed her clothes since the previous morning and needed to change. She unlocked the door and invited Ron in. They were met at the door by Bonnie's energetic mother.

"Hello Bon Bon!" Mrs. Rockwaller said hugging her daughter. She looked over Bonnie's shoulder and saw Ron. "Oh my goodness!" she screeched happily. "This must be the new beau that my little Bon Bon has been going out with! Come in come in!" she told Ron ushering him in.

"Would you like something to drink? A snack? Anything at all?" Mrs. Rockwaller said smothering Ron.

"Uh…I'm good Mrs. Rockwaller" Ron said. "May I use your rest room though?"

"Oooh, 'may I?' what a gentleman" cooed Mrs. Rockwaller. "It is up the stairs and the first door on your right." Ron thanked Mrs. Rockwaller and went to the bathroom.

* * *

**Five minutes later**

**(Yes, he peed for that long, large bladder)**

* * *

Ron exited the bathroom after washing his hands. He saw someone enter a room out of the corner of his eye. He went down the hall and then went through the door; it had a wooden panel hanging on it that read: **Princess Bonnie's Room**. Ron chuckled to himself as he poked his head in.

Ron looked around the room and saw two tanned long legs poking out of the closet and Bonnie's white skirt covered hips. Ron grinned to himself and slowly crept up behind her. He was right next to her; the door blocked him from Bonnie's view.

"Hey beautiful!" Ron shouted as he reached out and grabbed the skirt covered hips in front of him.

"EEEEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!" screamed a terrified woman. The bare tanned foot between Ron's legs shot up and kicked him in the groin. Ron shuddered in pain and fell to the floor trying to find his testicles (even to a monkey master, that really hurts). The woman who Ron had thought was Bonnie turned around and screamed again. "EEEEEEEEEEEK! Rapist! Help! Someone! Come quick! There is an attacker in the house! Help!"

Everyone in the house ran up to Bonnie's room.

"What is going on?" asked Mrs. Rockwaller accompanied by Bonnie. "Ronnie are you all right?" she asked seeing Ron on the floor. The girl from the closet pulled her head out, it was Bonnie's blonde sister Lonnie.

"Mom, call the police! This pervert was going to force himself on me!" Lonnie cried.

"Was…not…" Ron coughed out. "Thought…you were...Bonnie."

"What are you doing in my room Lonnie?" Bonnie asked with her hands on her hips. She looked at her closet. "Were you digging around in my closet for clothes? No wonder he thought it was me! That is **my **skirt!" she said pointing at Lonnie's waist. Mrs. Rockwaller went to Ron.

"Are you all right Ronnie? Can you stand?" she asked concerned. Ron slowly rose to his feet.

"Barely…" he choked out. Bonnie and Mrs. Rockwaller steadied him and helped him down to their kitchen.

After ten minutes of icing down, Ron began to feel the swelling go down in his crotch. He let out a relieved sigh when he felt through the ice pack and found both of his testicles in tact.

"If he's sterile then I'll sue you!" Bonnie shouted at Lonnie.

"If he is, then I did you a favor" Lonnie said. "What kind of pervert goes into someone's house and grabs women from behind?"

"He thought you were me!" shouted Bonnie. "And that's only because you were wearing my skirt! If you weren't he would have known it wasn't me from the size of your gigantic ass!"

"Bonnie! Language!" Mrs. Rockwaller said.

"Why did you even bring that guy here?" said Bonnie's older brown haired sister Connie. "You have no taste in men Bonnie. The last guy you brought over ,Rick or whatever his name was, kept looking down my shirt. Now you bring this guy here who actually assaults your own sister. What is the matter with you?"

"You shut your mouth Connie!" Bonnie shouted. "Ron wouldn't assault anyone, and its because of him that I'm not with that jerk Brick anymore!"

"Why? Did Ron loose a bet to Brick?" Lonnie said snidely. "It would be a punishment to have to be around you all day!" Ron slammed his palm on the table making everyone in the kitchen jump.

"Shut up" Ron ordered Lonnie and Connie. "How can you talk to your family like that? You're sisters for god's sake!" Ron put his ice pack on the kitchen counter and got up from his seat, putting an arm around Bonnie's shoulder. "I didn't lose any bet. I happen to really like your sister, so much in fact that I want her to move in with me."

"Really?" asked Bonnie hopefully looking up at Ron. Ron smiled and nodded at her. Mrs. Rockwaller became very giddy all of a sudden.

"Oh my god! EEEEEEE! My little Bon Bon's first serious boyfriend! This is so exciting! When were you two going to move Bon Bon's things? Oh no, don't answer that, today is a perfect day, let's do it now! Come on Connie and Lonnie; let's help your sister move her things." Lonnie and Connie both scoffed and pretended not to hear her. Mrs. Rockwaller grabbed her two eldest by the ear and told them, "Now!"

After two hours, all of Bonnie's things were packed into Bonnie's and her sisters' cars.

"I'll be over shortly honey! I'm just going to call your father on his business trip and tell him the news. You all drive safely now!" said Mrs. Rockwaller waving to them. Bonnie happily led her irate sisters to her new home.

The three Rockwaller sisters and Ron all went up to Ron's apartment carrying Bonnie's boxes. Ron unlocked the door and all four went inside. The first thing all of them saw was Tara's pale heart shaped black panty covered bottom pointed up at them. Tara was on her knees scrubbing Ron's floor in a maid outfit. The sexy black outfit made Ron's nose bleed. Black stockings ran up Tara's legs and connected to her matching black panties with garter belts. The rest of her uniform from the waist up looked like it was spray painted on, it fit her form so well he could see every curve of her body. A little white maid's hat finished the costume and sat on top of her head.

"Welcome home Ron, Bonnie, and guests" Tara said getting off her knees. "Can I do something for you?" Connie and Lonnie's jaws dropped.

"He has a maid?" Connie asked Bonnie.

"Isn't she a friend of yours?" asked Lonnie. A loud roar of thunder came from outside.

"Oh no!" Bonnie said. "It's about to rain!" everyone forgot about Tara's outfit for a moment and ran down to the cars to put the convertible tops up and take the rest of Bonnie's things up to the apartment. When they finally got all of the boxes up they sat down at the dinner table and ate a hot soup that Tara had prepared. By now everyone had gotten used to Tara's outfit and it didn't draw any attention, except a few occasional long glances from Ron.

Ron invited Connie and Lonnie to stay the night so they wouldn't have to drive in the storm. Connie and Lonnie reluctantly agreed and the two of them shared a spare bedroom.

* * *

**Later that night**

* * *

The two elder Rockwaller sisters sat up suddenly in bed. They were woken up by the sound of their sister moaning in the next bedroom. They got up from bed and put their ears to the wall to listen.

"uh…uhhhh…uhhhhh…Ron…" they heard their sister moan. "Give it to me…Yes!" The two elder sisters heard the sound of hot sweaty skin slapping against skin over and over. The heard the bed suddenly creak, the sound of their sister being flipped on the bed. "Ron…Ron…Ronnnn." moaned Bonnie. The sisters heard a very loud spanking noise followed by a loud yelp from their sister.

"Is he hurting her?" Lonnie asked in a scared whisper. The smacking sound repeated as did the yelps that followed.

"Yes Ron! Yes!" shouted Bonnie in the other room.

"I guess not…" said Connie "Let's just try to ignore it." The sound of Bonnie and Ron having sex went on for another two hours before Lonnie and Connie could finally get some sleep.

* * *

**Lonnie's Dream**

* * *

Lonnie woke up and wandered through the apartment after hearing the familiar sounds of moaning and skin slapping against skin.

Her bare feet *pit**patted* across the hardwood of the hallway. She was getting closer to the moaning when she realized that the woman moaning now wasn't her sister. She peeked around the corner and saw the maid from earlier, Tara, naked on all fours in front of Ron with a pair of cat ears on her head and a bell around her throat.

Ron was kneeling behind her. His hands latched onto her waist, his fingers savagely digging into her skin drawing blood. Tara let out loud mews with each long thrust from Ron. Lonnie covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. Ron suddenly turned his head and grinned at her. He turned back to Tara and pulled her back further, deepening his thrusts.

Tara let out a twisted wail at each thrust. She bowed her head to the carpet and raised her waist higher to give Ron better access. The bell around her neck danced on top of her breasts. Lonnie felt her chest get heavier, her other hand wandered up her pajama top past her stomach to her breasts and she began to knead them.

"Enjoying the show?" Bonnie whispered behind her. Bonnie's hand snaked up Lonnie's shirt and held Lonnie in place before she could turn around. "It's alright" Bonnie said kneading her sister's breasts. "Watch…enjoy. I think they both like it." Tara gaze was locked on the both of them as Ron continued hammering into her from behind.

"Come on" order Bonnie as she led her sister into the room. Bonnie sat Lonnie down on her lap as she took a seat on the coach right in front of Ron and Tara. Lonnie felt Bonnie lift up her shirt, giving Ron a perfect view of her chest.

Lonnie was growing damp. While her sister had one of her hands kneading her breasts her other hand skimmed its way down past her waist to her damping crotch. Lonnie was at her breaking point, and from the look on Tara's face, Lonnie could tell Tara was as well.

Tara was clawing at the carpet around her, trying to steady herself. Ron continued his assault from behind her, slamming himself deep into her. Suddenly Tara released the carpet and raised herself up. She let loose a long drawn out wail. She looked like a stray cat screaming at the sky. Lonnie stifled a moan in her throat. Bonnie said out loud to Ron,

"It seems we have a new pet to play with Ronnie. You still have enough energy to play some more?" she asked. Ron shoved the exhausted Tara to the side.

"Hell yeah" he said. He rose to his feet and walked the short distance to the coach. Lonnie's eyes zoned in on Ron's still rock hard member. It pointed up at her like she was a target. Ron reached out cupped Lonnie's chin and observed her face. "She's a pretty little bitch." Bonnie squeezed Lonnie's breast in a death grip, eliciting a yelp from Lonnie.

"Yes…" Bonnie said stroking Lonnie's face. "She is. It's just like she said, she is the pretty one out of us. I bet she'll make a great bitch mother to any little bastards you give her." Ron gave Lonnie an evil smirk.

"Yep. I think you're right Bon Bon" Ron said. Ron moved to the other side of the coach and pulled a large bulgy blanket into view. "Just like your other sister…the smart one." Lonnie's eyes shot open when Ron suddenly pulled the blanket off of a very naked Connie. Connie's body was completely covered in Ron's fluid. She had a pair of brown bunny ears sitting on the top of her head. Her tongue hung limply out of her mouth and her eyes were open slightly in a dream like trance. "The way I see it, she's so smart that she'll be great at multiplication." Ron ran a hand over Connie's sperm covered belly, and then brought his fingers up to Lonnie's mouth.

"Be a good doggie and clean off your master now" commanded Bonnie. Lonnie hesitantly opened her mouth, letting Ron's fingers in. She began to suckle on them slowly. "That's right, get under the nails too, that's a good girl" Bonnie cooed in her ear. Ron grinned as he felt Lonnie sucking him clean.

"I got a present for you my pet" Ron said pulling a brown paper bag out of nowhere. He pulled out a pair of blonde slightly droopy dog ears and placed them on her head. He grabbed the neck of her shirt and ripped it off. Lonnie gasped at the sudden breeze on her bare chest. Ron reached into the bag again and pulled out a collar with a gold tag. He wrapped it around Lonnie's neck and snapped it down, locking it. Bonnie laughed and pushed Lonnie off her waist to the floor.

Lonnie tried to crawl away but Ron grabbed her by her pajama pants and dragged her back to him.

"We can't continue playing with these in the way can we?" Ron said tearing apart her pants. Lonnie was now naked on all fours in front of Ron. Lonnie looked back in shock as Ron positioned himself behind her, ready to strike. Bonnie slapped her butt hard.

"Eyes front bitch!" Bonnie ordered. Lonnie snapped her view back to in front of her. "You know Ronnie…" Bonnie said. "I don't recall her being very nice to me in the past. You think I should punish her?" Ron laughed.

"Yes I think you should" He said. "You punish while I play, that way we have balance." Lonnie felt Ron starting to enter her when she felt Bonnie smack her hard again, Ron suddenly slammed into Lonnie as if on cue. Lonnie let out a loud groan, a mix of discomfort and incredible pleasure.

"Yeeeeessssss" Lonnie hissed. Bonnie slapped her harder.

"Dogs don't talk. You bark your approval for your master" Bonnie said. Ron started to thrust viciously into her. Lonnie obeyed her sister and let out loud 'yips' of approval. The cycle went on for over an hour.

Bonnie would slap Lonnie, Ron would pound into her, and then she would let out a shrill 'yip'.

*smack**grunt**YIP!**smack**grunt**YIP!**smack**grunt**YIP!*

Lonnie's body had started sweating profusely. She began pushing herself back to meet Ron at each thrust, timing it perfectly after each of her sister's slaps. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and she panted like a dog in heat. *Yip!**Yip!**Yip!* she barked out at each thrust.

"I think she's ready" Bonnie smiled coyly. Ron grinned and nodded at her. He began to thrust longer and harder at each time, trying to delve deeper into Lonnie's damp insides. Lonnie felt like she was being split in half at this point. At the last thrust Lonnie copied Tara and threw her head back and let out a satisfied howl. Ron thrusted one last time and shot dozens of ropes of sperm into Lonnie. Lonnie's arms gave out and she collapsed on the carpet. Lonnie heard Bonnie giggle behind her. "That was hot Ronnie."

"Thanks" Ron said pulling Bonnie into his arms and kissing her. "I wonder what kind of puppies a pure bred slut like her is going to produce us" Ron pondered aloud. Bonnie ran her hand over Ron's bare chest and told him,

"Hers? Probably nothing. But with a stud like you doing the breeding, we'll get top dollar." Bonnie said. Bonnie presented her sweat covered black stiletto shoe to Lonnie and ordered, "Clean me Blondie." Lonnie obeyed her mistress and lathered the shoe presented before her with her tongue.

"Blondie", Lonnie thought to herself. That was her new name, the name that was branded into the gold platted dog tag that danced from the collar locked around her throat. She loved it.

"Time to put our pets to bed Bon Bon" Ron said. Bonnie smiled and nodded reluctantly. Ron picked up Lonnie and placed her gently on the mattress in her room. She was soon accompanied by Connie and Tara. Ron and Bonnie left for their room and fell asleep. Lonnie and Connie looked at each other and smiled. They both fell asleep feeling worn out and satisfied.

* * *

**Next Morning**

* * *

Lonnie and Connie woke up with their bodies tangled up together.

"I had the weirdest dream…" Lonnie said.

"With bunny ears and … collars?" Connie asked. Lonnie nodded.

"You too?" Lonnie asked.

"Yeah…" Connie said. "I don't get it. That Ron guy is such a dork. So why the dreams? And why are we sharing them?" Lonnie shrugged.

"Sexual tension?" Lonnie suggested. "It's been a while since we had any sex and the last time was with Bonnie's last loser boyfriend. I remember it wasn't even satisfying."

"Maybe we just need to get it out of our systems" Connie said. "We can use that moron just like Bonnie's last one. In a way we are helping her by getting rid of those idiots that flock to her."

"Agreed" said Lonnie.

The two sisters could smell breakfast cooking. They got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Chapter 4 is coming up soon. Suggestions appreciated. I will be explaining Ron's powers some more so don't worry if you're curious about them.


	4. Showers and Ninja powers

I don't own anything in this story

* * *

Author's note: I want to reiterate, I do not support pimping. Violence against women is unacceptable and I do not support it. This is a mature fan fiction with adult themes, you have been warned.

* * *

After an awkwardly silent breakfast, Lonnie and Connie went into the bathroom to brush their teeth.

"Move over!" Lonnie said.

"You move over!" said Connie. A knock came at the door.

"Anyone in there?" asked Ron on the other side.

"Quick! Hide!" Connie said pushing Lonnie into the towel closet. Both stayed silent. Ron poked his head in the bathroom. When he saw it was vacant he entered carrying clean clothes for himself to change into. Ron put his clothes on the floor and turned on the shower.

"Why are we hiding in here?" Lonnie asked.

"I want to see his body before I make any commitment to sleep with him" said Connie. They watched Ron disrobe and step in the shower. An image of a kick stand popped into the two sisters' head.

"Ron are you in there?" the sisters heard Tara ask outside door.

"Yep, I'm in here" he called to her over the sounds of the running water. The door crept open and Tara walked in wearing her robe.

"Room for two?" Tara asked dropping her robe.

"Always" Ron said smirking. Tara stepped into the shower. The two sisters watched Tara and Ron make out through the see through shower door.

"Oh I don't believe it!" Lonnie said. "He is a cheater too! Just like her last boyfriend."

"All the more reason we should help them break up" said Connie.

"I thought I saw you come in here Tara" Bonnie said stepping into the bathroom. "Are you enjoying your shower Ron?"

"Oh he is so busted!" Lonnie whispered.

"Very much so" Ron said smiling. Bonnie suddenly grinned and pulled a condom out of her robe pocket.

"Then make room for me" said Bonnie taking off her clothes and hopping into the shower. Bonnie places the condom between her lips and slid it over Ron's erection eliciting a moan from Ron.

Connie and Lonnie were in shock. They had no idea their sister was involved in such an open relationship.

The eldest Rockwallers' breathing was becoming hot and ragged in the towel closet. They watched their sister's tanned butt being pressed against the glass of the shower when Ron thrusted into her. Tara was in between the two. Ron and Bonnie kissed Tara deep. Tara let both of them explore her mouth. When she was busy kissing one, she was fondling the other. Bonnie came quickly and cried out over the sound of the rushing water.

Lonnie dropped her hand down between her thighs. She was getting so hot from watching her little sister's ass being pounded against the steamy glass. One of her hands slid into her shorts and slithered past the elastic of her panties, while her other hand pulled down her white tube top and squeezed her left breast hard. She started to moan as she stroked herself.

"What are you doing" hissed Connie. Connie muffled Lonnie with one hand and restrained Lonnie from stroking herself with the other. Lonnie's hands couldn't be stopped, they needed to be touching someone, so Lonnie's hand shot between Connie's legs and stroked her bare center. Connie regretted not wearing underwear that day as her sister continued to move her fingers.

It was now Tara's turn. Tara was on her knees on the shower's floor; Bonnie and Ron were standing up in the shower with Tara in between them again. Tara removed the condom off of Ron. Tara enclosed her lips over Ron's shaft and ran her tongue over the hot flesh. Ron moved his hips back and forth, moving his erection in and out of Tara's mouth. With each gentle thrust Tara's head was pushed back between Bonnie's now tender thighs, causing Bonnie to moan.

Connie had to remove her hand off of her sister's mouth to stifle her own moans. Lonnie buried her face in her sister's chest to quiet herself. Lonnie latched onto Connie's nipple and sucked hard. Connie tightened the grip over her mouth and moved her other hand down to Lonnie's skirt to continue where her sister left off.

In the shower, Ron had sat down. Bonnie and Tara sandwiched Ron's penis between their slick bodies and began to gyrate around. Bonnie and Tara stood breast to breast and for the first time, shared a deep kiss. Bonnie's hand crept up to the back of Tara's head and clutched a handful of blonde hair to force her own tongue deeper into Tara's mouth. Tara returned the favor and grabbed Bonnie's butt with both hands, pulling her closer and squeezing Ron's erection harder. Ron was at his breaking point.

"Ladies…I can't hold out much longer…" he gasped out. Bonnie and Tara broke their kiss momentarily to grin at Ron. They resumed quickly and began grinding against Ron with a new ferocity. Ron let out a long groan and let loose his orgasm. After feeling Ron's warm release shoot out over their stomachs, Bonnie and Tara screamed out their own climaxes. None of them heard the two muffled screams in the broom closet over Bonnie and Tara's cries.

The three in the shower cleaned themselves up, got dressed, and left the apartment. Ron and Bonnie left to continue their detention and Tara left for the grocery store. The two eldest Rockwallers stumbled out of the towel closet gasping for fresh air.

"Now that I've seen it…" Connie gasped. "I want that cock!"

* * *

**In detention Hall**

* * *

Ron was sitting in his desk daydreaming when he heard a voice at the back of his head.

"Stoppable-san…Stoppable-san. I must speak with you" Master Sensei's voice echoed in his brain. "Yori is waiting in the hall for you." Ron raised his hand and asked Mr. Barkin,

"May I use the bathroom?"

"Yeah sure, take the hall pass" Mr. Barkin said nonchalantly. Ron took the hall-pass and left for the men's room. On his way down the hall he met Yori, who was leaning against the lockers dressed in her normal school attire.

"Hello Stoppable-san" Yori said with a slight bow. "I have an urgent message from Sensei that I must give you."

"Ok, let's see it" Ron said. Yori shook her head.

"Not here Stoppable-san" Yori said. "We must find a more secluded spot." Yori looked around the hall way. "There!" she shouted pointing at the restrooms. Yori grabbed Ron by the hand and dragged him into the ladies bathroom.

"Yori I can't go in there!" Ron exclaimed. Yori ignored Ron and pulled him into the restroom. She pushed him into a stall and closed the door behind them. Yori looked up when she heard Ron giggling. "I'm in the little girls room *snort*" Ron said trying to hold in his laughter. Yori held out her hands and focused, a small holographic Sensei appeared in her hand.

"Wow…" Ron said looking amazed. Ron put his hands to the sides of his head and made fictional hair buns with his fists. "Help me Sensei…you are my only hope" (for all of you who don't know what this is supposed to be, don't worry about it). Yori looked at him with confusion and then back to the hologram of her master.

"Sensei I have found Stoppable-san as you ordered" Yori said.

"Well done Yori" Sensei said. Sensei looked to Ron and said, "I sensed a while ago that something has been troubling you Stoppable-san." Ron nodded.

"I…I don't know what has been going on with me lately" Ron said sounding startled. "I mean things were pretty normal up until a little while ago, then before I knew it I started dating a girl who had always hated my guts."

"And that is bad?" Sensei asked him cocking an eyebrow.

"You don't understand Sensei…" Ron said. "It's great! But something feels very wrong here. She used to hate me with such a passion and suddenly one day she is making out with me! I don't know what is going on in my life!" Ron told him. The holograph Sensei ran his hand through his beard.

"Did you have any feelings for this girl who "hated you with a passion?" sensei asked. "Any feelings of the sexual sort?" Yori looked at him with a playful smile and Ron blushed a slight red.

"Umm…uh…yeah…once" Ron confessed embarrassed.

"Hmmmmmmm, I see" Sensei said. "Your powers have progressed Stoppable-san"

"My powers?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Sensei said. "You projected your feelings of this girl who hated you on to her..." He explained. "Unconsciously and unknowingly your powers transferred your lustful feelings and thoughts to the girl you were thinking of and then she began to experience the same feelings for you."

"So…my mystical monkey power turned a girl onto me?" Ron asked. Sensei nodded.

"In the most basic sense, yes it did" Sensei said. "In ancient times the Yamanouchi Ninjas used this power to coax warring ninja clans into peace. They would unconsciously send thoughts of peace to the enemy and they would reach common ground with one another."

"I…I used mind control" Ron said slumping down onto the floor. "I'm a rapist…" he said covering his face with his hands.

"No Stoppable-san!" Yori said stroking Ron's hair. "Your power does not work that way. You sent your feelings to this girl yes, but you did not affect her choice to act on those impulses."

"Yes I did!" Ron said ashamed of himself. "I impaired her judgment with my power, it was just like if I got her drunk and took advantage of her. I'm terrible…" Yori saw tears welling up in Ron's eyes.

"Stoppable-San!" Sensei's hologram shouted. "You must control yourself. Whether you know it or not, your emotions now affect others. It was not your intent to seduce your lady friend, so you are not a rapist. Your power seeps from within the deepest part of your heart, a place I have explored in our meditations together. The Lotus Blade would not come to someone with a heart as wicked as the person you believe yourself to be."

Ron began to calm down a little, yet still felt unconvinced of his own innocence. Sensei said,

"I am assigning Yori to help you with your powers so that you may learn to better control them. Take heart Stoppable-san, you will do great things with this new power." Sensei's hologram dissolved right then. Yori helped Ron to his feet and led him out of the ladies room.

"Wait here Stoppable-san" Yori said. "I will go see your teacher now and explain that I am taking you home. You have had a trying experience just now and you will need your rest." Ron nodded and slumped down against the lockers as Yori walked away.

Ron let out a long sigh/sob and said,

"What am I going to do?"

* * *

I appreciate all the comments and reviews. I have been trying to write several stories at once so I hope everyone can forgive the lateness of my update. Please tell me if you think this was worth the wait. I need all kinds of feed back. Thank you


	5. Yori

I don't own anything in this story

I want to mention that I am against the pimping of women and that violence against them is unacceptable. Thank you.

* * *

Yori returned from Mr. Barkin's classroom with Bonnie right behind her. Bonnie looked down at Ron who was sitting on the floor with his head slumped down in his arms.

"Ron!" Bonnie said concerned. "Are you ok?" Ron didn't look up at her, he just let out a drawn out, miserable groan.

"Stoppable-san will be ok" Yori said. "He should be better once we get him to his home."

"Let's go then" Bonnie said supporting Ron as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

**Across town at the Middleton prison**

* * *

Big Mike sat at the visitor's table waiting for his visitor to show up. He had received a call in his jail cell that someone had came to see him.

"Prisoner #62590!" a guard shouted at Big Mike. "Your visitor is here." Brick Flag walked through the metal doorway and sat at Big Mike's table.

"What's up Mike?" Brick asked. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok…" he said while thinking of the repeated ass-kickings he had been receiving lately. "Why are you here?" he asked Brick.

"Some weird stuff has been going on man" Brick said. "All of it revolving around Stoppable." A scowl came across Big Mike's face at Ron's name.

"Stoppable…" growled Mike. "That freak is on the juice or something. I don't know what is going on with that guy, first he's got Randy Savage wrestling moves, and now he is slapping skins with your girl." Brick grew his own scowl thinking of Ron with Bonnie.

"I know…it's fucked up…" Brick said angrily. "It used to be, I'd give her a box of cheap chocolates or something and she'd be eating my dick, now she is hanging on to that loser Stoppable like she actually likes him. Now get this…I think he's got Tara now too."

"That little prude bitch who got me arrested?!" shouted Big Mike. "She opened her legs for that shithead, but wouldn't give me the time of day? What the hell!?"

"Tell me about it" Brick groaned "But the worst part is he's turning the other girls in the school against us football players. Before all of this we could just grab some chick, tell her "I'm horny", and she would keep her mouth shut and do what we asked. But Bonnie has been going around telling all the girls how 'gentlemanly' Stoppable is and now all the girls are refusing to put out for any of us unless we use rubbers now, and some say they don't want us having sex with them, period" He said.

"The other day I practically pried this red headed cheerleader bitch's thighs open because she said she was "saving herself for marriage", long story short she threatened to phone rape on me, so I had to rough her up a bit till she said she wouldn't say anything. Liz I think her name is, whatever, the point is that the girls are getting pretty uppity and Stoppable is the cause of it."

"So what are you coming to me for?" Big Mike asked. Brick leaned in close and asked,

"Since you have been in here, do you know anyone getting out that might want to help us remedy this problem, for a price?" Big Mike grinned and nodded his head. Brick slipped him a pencil and a sheet of paper and wrote out some contact info for a guy who had just been paroled who would be perfect for this kind of job.

* * *

**Ron's apartment**

* * *

Ron lay down on the couch late that night still very depressed. Introductions were made between Yori and Bonnie and Tara, and they all became fast friends. Bonnie and Tara had passed out on his bed after trying to cheer up Ron with an evening of calm, relaxing lovemaking. Ron still moped around the house afterwards, feeling even worse than before. Yori sat by Ron on the couch and ran a hand through his hair.

"Still troubled, Stoppable-san?" Yori asked. Ron nodded, not making any eye contact with Yori. "I know you may think differently now, but I can tell those girls honestly like you. There is nothing mystical about it, just natural human attraction." When Ron didn't respond Yori took a small box out of her pocket. She opened it in front of Ron's eyes and pulled out an old bronze ring.

"Here Stoppable-san, put on this ring." Yori said.

"Um… Yori I do like you, but I don't think we know each other well enough to start a relationship at this stage…" Ron said flustered. Yori laughed,

"No Stoppable-san. This is only a gift. Master Sensei gave it to me before I left. He wanted me to give it to you in case your powers had become more than you could control. Put this ring on and it will contain your powers from being used without your knowledge." Ron, embarrassed at his earlier assumption, put the ring on without an argument. He looked and on the ring was a monkey with his arms reaching out around the band until they touched one another.

He felt his powers recede back into his body; he could feel the mystical aura around him dissipate.

"There, now your power is within your control" Yori said reassuringly. "Tomorrow you will see Stoppable-san; your friends will still care about you. Your power has not influenced their hearts. All will be the same" she said soothingly while she ran her hand over his head through his short blonde hair. Ron fell asleep on Yori's lap and slept peacefully until morning.

* * *

**The Next Day at School (Monday)**

* * *

"Ron!" shouted Kim running down the hall to meet him. "Where are you been?" Kim asked angrily. "I have called you half a dozen times already. Why didn't you call me back? Rufus has been worried sick!" Suddenly Rufus popped out of Kim's cargo pants and squeaked,

"Yeah!" Bonnie appeared at Ron's side after parking her car. She hooked her arm with Ron's and leaned in close to him kissing his cheek.

"Hey K, what's up?" Bonnie asked Kim kindly. Kim and Rufus's jaws dropped simultaneously.

"What is the sitch Ron?!" Kim shouted. "Is she picking on you again?"

"Well…no" said Ron trying to find the right words. "She is kind of…my girlfriend."

"What!!!?" shouted Kim. "Bonnie? Ms. Meanest girl in Middleton is your girlfriend? How did this happen? Did you hit your head Ron? Let me see!" Kim reached out to feel Ron's head and Bonnie swatted away her hand.

"Back off Kim!" Bonnie ordered. "You had your chance, Ron is **my** man! Now if you excuse us…"Bonnie said wrapping her arms around Ron's neck. "I'd like a little Ron-shine before class starts." She kissed up from Ron's neck to his chin when Kim pulled Bonnie away.

"Back off Bonnie" warned Kim as she assumed a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" Bonnie challenged making a stance of her own. Mr. Barkin came and broke them up before it turned ugly,

"That's enough people! Everyone get to class before you are tardy!"

"This isn't over Bonnie!" growled Kim.

"Seeya later K!" Bonnie said feeling victorious.

"Rufus, come here!" called Ron to his faithful pet, who hopped out of Kim's pocket and ran to Ron. Rufus started frantically spewing gibberish at Ron, his body language telling Ron he is super confused on why Bonnie is his girlfriend. Before Ron could offer up any explanation Bonnie picked up Rufus and held him in her soft hands.

"Hi there cutie!" Bonnie said sincerely. When Rufus did not seem impressed with the compliment Bonnie said, "I know we haven't gotten along in the past, which is mostly my fault, but I gave turned over a new leaf. And I am starting by treating you and your master right." She put Rufus to her lips and kissed him on top of his bald little head. "Here…" she said pulling the front of her loose t-shirt out. "Hop in; I am sure it will be at least a little better than Ron's pocket." Rufus cautiously jumped in and nestled in Bonnie's bra between her breasts. Rufus sighed contently and instantly fell asleep.

"He is actually pretty adorable…" cooed Bonnie looking down at Rufus.

"Yeah" agreed Ron. "He looks comfortable." Bonnie leaned in to Ron and kissed him deeply. She brought his hands up and placed them on her breasts.

"Anytime you want to use these as your pillows…" Bonnie said seductively. "Use them. Now come on." She said pulling him by the hand. "We will be late for first period."

* * *

**Free period – inside the gym**

* * *

The Middleton High Cheer leaders practiced their new routine in the gym with Ron as their only audience. Bonnie and Tara gyrated and twisted their bodies with new found passion trying to catch Ron's attention. Their fake smiles they used during routines were now large joyous grins. Bonnie finished her routine with a split, giving Ron a generous look at her panties.

"Improvising are we Bonnie?" Kim asked sounding irate.

"Just going were the feeling takes me" Bonnie said smugly.

"You and Tara have really been on fire lately" commented Crystal. "What's changed?"

Tara blushed deeply and mumbled,

"We just feel more relaxed since…umm…" Tara trailed off.

"Since we have been getting a healthy dose of **vitamin R**" beamed Bonnie. Kim scoffed in disgust.

"Don't you have any decency at all?" Kim asked.

"Decent taste in men?" joked Bonnie. "I recently developed one yes."

"No!" shouted Kim. "None of us want to hear about the things you and Tara do with Ron!"

"No way!" shouted the other girls. "We want to hear **all** the details!"

"You and Bonnie are sleeping with Ron?" Jessica asked. Tara nodded her head shyly.

"Damn!" Hope exclaimed "He must be a stud for you guys to let him get away with that!"

"Is he ever!" bragged Bonnie. "Even after sending me and Tara into half a dozen mind numbing, wall slamming, lung bursting orgasms each, he still is ready for more!" The cheerleaders all giggled except for Kim and Liz. Kim started to blush imagining this, so she left her fellow cheerleaders and headed to the locker room, with Liz right behind her.

"I have to stretch so I won't pull any muscles later during my real workout" she said motioning to Ron, who was playing Tetris on his graphing calculator. He looked up at the mention of his name to see Bonnie bending down with her back to him; his eyes were drawn to her voluptuous behind. Bonnie looked over her shoulder at Ron. She gave her hips an inviting shake and winked at Ron before following the others into the locker room.

In the locker room Kim turned to Liz and asked,

"Were you sick of Bonnie drooling over Ron too?" Liz sighed a sad sigh.

"No" she said. "I have just lost my trust in males in general." Liz picked up her bag and left the locker room. Kim noticed Liz was walking with an obvious limp and her legs were covered in small bruises from the knees up. Kim was about to follow her and ask Liz about it when the bell sounded and she had to leave for a class in the opposite direction.

The rest of the cheerleaders left the locker room with her.

* * *

**Back at Ron's apartment**

* * *

Yori laid on the couch thinking of the night before with Ron in her arms. He had been so fragile at that moment… and had grown even cuter than the first time she saw him. Even while trying to comfort him in his time of need, his powers had reached out and entranced her.

Yori closed her eyes and thought deeply about Ron. She knew his powers would ascend both hers and Master Sensei's one day, and that he would become the true monkey master and the true leader of the Yaminouchi Ninjas. Combined with his love of life and genuine kindness, she knew he would become a leader she would love and obey… but she still wished for more…

Yori slipped into a dream and using her own monkey power, created a vivid dream with her and Ron.

* * *

**Yori's Dream**

* * *

"I have returned master Stoppable" Yori said closing the sliding door behind her. "The two warring factions are now at peace thanks to your wisdom." Yori was dressed in a black ninja outfit and Ron was in a colorful long robe, the mantis blade sheathed at his side. Yori lowered her knees to the floor and bowed deeply to Ron.

"Well done Yori" Ron said. "I knew I could trust this mission in your capable hands." Ron reached up and held Yori's chin, and raised her gaze to meet his. "Your skills are only surpassed by your beauty…" he grazed her lips with his own, eliciting a moan from Yori who wanted more.

Rob wanted her naked right now. The Lotus Blade picked up his desires and sliced apart Yori's outfit, fully opening her black garment and revealing her body to Ron. Yori scooted closer to Ron and rubbed her body against his, telling him she wanted him too.

He removed his robe along with his shirt and pair of shorts beneath. Yori smiled looking up and down his body; she had never seen Ron fully naked but believed him to be well endowed. Yori laid on her back on the matted floor and spread her legs. Ron grinned at her and gently set himself on top of her. Yori moaned happily as Ron entered her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, and then Ron began to thrust.

Yori looked at Ron's face and thought of the other women who had looked at him with the same passion she had now. Yori knew she was one of many women in his brothel, she had heard the stories from the other girls of the school. They talked about the great passionate sex they received from Ron, but they never spoke about him confessing his love…which he had only done with her. Because of this, she didn't care about him sleeping with other women, being the only one who he whispered words of love to, she turned a blind eye and obeyed and loved him just the same.

"Uh…Uh…Uh…Uh…" Yori moaned quietly trying to keep stifle herself. Ron pulled the remains of Yori's ninja garb apart and bit her nipple tenderly.

"Say my name Yori…say my name…" he commanded breathlessly continuing his teasing. He nibbled skin from her throat to her navel as he continued thrusting into her. "Say my name…" he ordered, demanding complete submission from her.

"R-Ron…" she moaned out. She continued moaning his name in an endless mantra of desire and devotion, "Ron...Ron...Ron…Ron…Ron…" Ron grinned in his domination and bit down hard on Yori's earlobe, piercing through it with his incisor. Yori let out a wail of pleasure mixed with erotic pain which was doubled proportionally when Ron himself reached his own climax, releasing his load inside of her.

Ron reached into his robe and pulled something out of his pocket. Yori was numb on the floor, unaware of her love's intentions. He pulled her up onto her knees and held a mirror to her. A warm feeling emanated through her earlobe as Ron healed it. Yori thought to herself the consequences of their lovemaking. She knew she wanted to start a family and desired to pass on her ninjitsu knowledge onto the next generation in her family. A few of the other women had already given birth to Ron's children or were with child currently. The children she saw were gorgeous, and she wanted to see those faces upon her own children. Yori felt an unaccustomed weight at the end of her ear.

Yori opened her eyes to see an earring hanging from her own earlobe. It was a red prism ruby with Ron's crest in the middle; it hung from an inch long gold chain that started at her earlobe.

"Now it's official…" Ron whispered into her ear seductively. "You belong to me now." Yori sighed contently and melted back into Ron's body.

* * *

**End of Dream :**

Yori's eyes fluttered open and she smiled to herself. Now she had a goal and she was going to act on it.

* * *

Hey All. Thanks for the comments and reviews. If you haven't noticed already I updated my previous chapters to all my stories so it should be easier to read now. Once again I want to thank everyone who is helping me and I want to mention that all suggestions are welcome. Thanks


	6. Christina

I want to mention that I am against the pimping of women and that violence against them is unacceptable. Thank you

I don't own anything in this story

* * *

At the end of their detention, Ron and Bonnie exited the school doors followed by Tara. Several of the Middleton cheerleaders, who had stayed after to practice, looked on jealously, along with a furious Kim.

"Ready to go home babe?" Bonnie asked putting a hand in the back pocket of Ron's cargo pants.

"I can't today Bonnie, I have a shift at Smarty Mart today and I have to be there in thirty minutes" Ron explained.

"Oh dang" Bonnie said. "Well I guess today will be the day I keep my promise to call my mother and tell her how we are living" she sighed.

"What's the matter?" Tara asked. "We're living great together" Tara said cuddling up next to Ron as they sat in Bonnie's car.

"You know my mother, Tara. She is going to go on and on until her phone battery dies" Bonnie said.

"Yeah" laughed Tara. "But it's nice that she cares. What are your plans afterwards Ron?"

"I don't really have any but I wouldn't expect me back very soon" Ron said. "Someone has to do inventory tonight and that 'someone' usually means me."

* * *

**Smarty Mart at night**

* * *

Ron was in the store room doing inventory as he had predicted. Zita Flores, his classmate/manager, asked him to do it before he left. He agreed to do it and spent the night doing inventory until after midnight.

His only company during his shift was the night stock-boy, his classmate John Greger.

"Almost done there buddy?" John asked.

"Yeah, almost" sighed Ron as he finished counting the jet engines, neutron microscopes, and elephant food, the last items of the night.

"You seem a little down" said John. "What's wrong?"

"It's just been an emotionally trying couple of days John" Ron answered, hanging up his vest in the employee break room. "I am physically exhausted from it all."

"Well I know something that might pick up your spirits Ronman!" said John as he hung up his vest besides Ron's. "A nice dinner spot that will put some life back into you. Interested?" Ron said,

"I don't know… I'm tired and I have a people waiting for me."

"Oh I know who you mean" laughed John. "I heard the rumors Ron. You've got Bonnie, Tara, and a mystery Asian hottie waiting for you, right?" Ron blushed a little bit and asked,

"Who did you hear that from?" John made a loud laugh.

"Dude…the whole school is talking about you. You're dating two cheerleaders at once and banging some random girl in the girl's bathroom? You're my hero man" John said proudly. Ron couldn't keep from smiling.

"Yeah…I guess Bonnie and Tara are kinda dating me… but where are you getting this story about me and Yori?" Ron asked John.

"Aaaahhhh, Yori. Sounds exotic" John said imagining Yori. "Some girl was on her way to the bathroom when she said she saw you and your new hottie leaving the bathroom arm-in-arm. Ron, screwing two cheerleaders at the same time is incredible, but screwing two different cheerleaders and then **another** hot chick in the girl's bathroom. That is the stuff of legends man."

"I didn't screw anyone in the bathroom John" Ron argued. "I am not having sex with Yori; she is an old friend of mine."

"Yeah an old friend with a tight ass from what I hear." John commented.

"Oh shut up John" Ron said exiting Smarty Mart, locking the door, and beginning his walk home.

"Hey! Wait up!" called John as he caught up to Ron. "Just listen…it is one o'clock at night, you're hungry, I'm hungry, and I doubt your girl friends are standing at the door with a hot meal ready and waiting. Why not come out with me?" John jingled his keys, trying to tempt Ron.

Ron realized John was right and he was in the mood for a hot meal. "Well…." Ron said.

"Alright!" John exclaimed pulling Ron towards his car. They crossed the long parking lot to John's car. His car was a beat up old van; most likely John had bought it from a junk dealer.

"What kind of car is this?" asked Ron.

"I don't know its factory name" said John. "I call it a piece of shit."

"Well, it maybe, but many don't even have a piece of shit car to call their own" Ron said. "So be grateful for what you have John."

"Yeah yeah" John said ignoring Ron.

John drove down the street and followed it all the way to the edge of town.

"We're going a bit far for an all night restaurant don't you think John?" Ron asked.

"Trust me Ron, this one is worth it." John said smiling.

"Ok" said Ron nonchalantly. Ron yawned and said, "I'm going to get some sleep while then."

"Don't bother, we're here" he said as he turned off the car. Ron looked up through the windshield and saw a bright neon sign above that said, "Wild Nights".

"Where are we John?" Ron asked still staring at the sign. A neon cowgirl was waving her hand and winking while straddling the sign.

"The best restaurant there is!" John said

"Restaurant? It looks more like a strip club" Ron said.

"Semantics" John said stepping out of the car. "You coming?" John asked.

"I'm in a serious relationship John, I can't be stepping out to a titty bar and come back to my house expecting faithful girlfriends. That is a violation of their trust" Ron said.

"Ok first of all Mr. Noble…"John started. "Nobody is here to have sex with anybody else. Second, this is not a bar, it is a restaurant, and they serve food it just happens to be in an adult setting where scantily clad women tend to dance around metal poles. Third, your girlfriends would be proud to know you went to an adult themed restaurant and didn't give in to any temptation, consider this a personal test to see just how strong your morals are. Now come on." John dragged him through the door.

They were greeted at the door by a waitress in a cowgirl outfit. It was a cowboy vest with the midriff cut out of it and a generous amount of her cleavage was showing as well, she had extremely short shorts that went all the way to the tops of her thighs, and as footwear she wore high heeled cowboy boots. Ron did his best to keep from drooling over the waitress. "Hello sirs, can I get you a table?" John felt the need to be an ass and responded,

"Well, shucks howdy m'am, we would sure appreciate you rustlin us up one, yessir." Ron could tell through the waitress's calm and perky demeanor that she was mad as hell. John knew what table he wanted to sit by and walked ahead of Ron and their waitress. Ron gently tugged at the waitress's hand and slipped a ten dollar bill in her palm.

Ron leaned in and whispered in the waitress's ear,

"I know he is an ass, that tip is yours if you can promise me you will do something terrible to his food."

The waitress smiled and tucked the tip in her front vest pocket.

"I was planning on doing that anyway sir, but if you are tipping me for it I promise to make it extra special" she said. She led Ron to the table that John had selected. It was close to the stage with an excellent view of the dancers that would come up.

"You come here often?" Ron asked John.

"Hell yeah!" John said. "My uncle owns the place. It was his idea! A strip joint posing as a restaurant, frickin brilliant! They have to card at the front door as you know, but with the classification as a restaurant they can advertise in legitimate magazines, real upper class ones." The waitress brought over a pitcher of soda pop and said,

"Here are your drinks sirs, are you ready to place your orders?"

"Yes Christina, I'd like some legs, breasts, and thighs" John said in a crude manner, running a hand up their waitress's leg. Christina swatted his hand away and said,

"I'll just put you down for the usual nachos with extra cheese. Is there anything you would like sir?" Christina, their waitress, asked Ron.

"Um…I don't know miss, do you have any recommendations?" Ron asked her.

"Well personally, I would suggest the chicken wings; they are our chef's specialty." Christina told him with a smile.

"Oh, then I will have that thank you" Ron said. John continued his jack-assery by smacking Christina on her butt as she walked away and saying,

"Now you come back here soon y'hear?" Christina stormed her way into the kitchen. Ron turned to John and asked him,

"What is up with you man?"

"What?" asked the confused John.

"That! What is with all the ass slapping and harassment?" Ron said. "Don't you think you're going to get kicked out?" John laughed and said,

"No dude, I told you my Uncle owns and manages this place. Besides, more than half of these girls are illegals from south of the border, even Christina. They can't get other jobs due to their status so my uncle hires the hot girls to be dancers and waitresses while the men and ugly girls work in the kitchen. They can't scream harassment without my uncle firing their asses, and if they try to sue him he calls immigration. I can get away with murder here Ron-man! Enjoy the power; you're with a V.I.P. around here."

Ron looked around and noticed that the majority of the women working did appear to be Latino. He looked back to John and felt a deep disgust that he was proud of his uncle's work.

"Here you are sirs" said Christina as she placed their meals in front of them. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I am doing alright, thank you very much Christina" Ron said. He looked at John's plate of nachos and then looked back at Christina with a big smile. Christina gave Ron a large smile as John began gobbling his nachos. She said,

"You actually came at a good time; one of our best dancers is ready to put on a show." The lights suddenly dimmed in the room and everyone became quiet. The M.C. spoke over the microphone and announced,

"Here for our live entertainment, our newcomer, one hot tamale, Zania Flower!" The curtains pulled up to reveal a stunningly sexy Zita Flores in a white bikini walking out into the middle of the stage. Ron's jaw dropped as he watched his Smart Mart manager sway and dip seductively.

Ron felt his blood boiling as Zita ran her hands up from between her thighs, past her incredible sexy naval, up to her breasts where she lingered and cupped her B – cup breasts. Ron felt a lump in his throat as Zita raised her hands further until her hands were over her shoulders, reaching behind to undo the knot holding her bikini top up. Zita undid the knot and just as she removed her top, she expertly covered herself with her arm.

John stopped horking down his nachos to look up, and he too was shocked to see Zita.

"Dude!" John almost said in a whisper. "That's Zita!" Ron knew John would make a scene, and tried to deny the fact that Zita was erotically dancing half naked in front of them.

"No" Ron said shaking his head. "Doesn't look like her." John flung a chip at Ron.

"That is totally her Ron!" John said. "And she is fucking hot!" John stood up out of his seat and called out to Zita. "Zita! Hey Zita!"

Zita stopped her dancing after hearing her real name and looked past the blinding spotlight to look into the crowd. She turned visibly pale when she saw John and Ron.

"Nice tits!" John shouted. Zita gasped and ran back through the curtains, ignoring the money that was thrown on stage. John laughed, sat down, and said to Ron,

"I can't freakin believe that was her dude. She is a ten out of ten! You wouldn't know it considering how prudish she usually is." Christina came back to their table with a bouncer behind her. She said,

"Zania Flower wants to talk with you two, like right now." The bouncer grabbed Ron by the back of his shirt and dragged him to the employee break room. The bouncer let John follow behind without any force, knowing John was the nephew of his boss.

In the break room Zita was sitting at a table wearing a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants, and had a very sour look on her face.

"What are you two doing her?" she demanded. John smirked and said,

"What are we doing here? The better question is 'what are** you** doing here'. We are two men out getting a bite to eat and relaxing, if a pretty girl happens to be dancing next to us then that is just an added bonus. And I would watch that tone Zania" he said mockingly. "Because my uncle runs this place and if he hears you are mouthing off to customers then it wouldn't be good for your career here. And speaking of careers, I wonder how the Middleton Smart Mart district chairman would react if he heard one of his managers was a stripper by night."

"Look" Zita said with tears forming in her eyes. "I need my Smarty Mart job, and this one ok? My mother is sick in the hospital. She needs surgery and on top of her medical bills I have to pay for the upkeep of my four siblings, my car, my house, and my school work. Please…" she pleaded getting on her knees. "Please… don't tell anyone I work here, it is the only place hiring and I am making ends meet as it is."

Ron felt a deep pool of sympathy in his chest for Zita. He wouldn't tell a soul. John on the other hand had an evil smirk across his face.

"One moment" he said to Zita as he pulled Ron over into a corner. "Can you believe our luck Ron? She is willing to do **anything** if we keep our mouths shut, **anything**. We can round this up to a blowjob in the **least**! We could get her to open up those thighs too buddy" Ron shook his head.

"No way John."

"Oh, I get it. Hey its cool man if you want to go first, I'll deal with sloppy seconds. Who wouldn't deal with it to get a piece of Zita?" John said.

"No John , I mean neither of us is going to say anything, and we are not going to force her do to anything to buy our silence" said Ron sternly.

"What?" said John confused. "Screw that Ron, I'm going to go over there and wear that bitch out. She has got a long night ahead of her. Know what I mean?" Ron grabbed John by the shirt and shoved him up against the wall.

"How about I make **your** night long and painful by tearing your balls off with my bare hands?" Ron threatened. The bouncer came up behind Ron and grabbed his shoulder. Ron turned around, kicked the bouncer in the groin, and back handed him across the face, sending the large man to the ground.

"What the hell is going on here!?" shouted a large man in a suit as he came through the break room door.

"This guy has a problem with the way you're doing business Uncle" John said suddenly embolded. John's uncle pulled a gun out and pointed it at Ron.

"Drop him dumb shit!" he commanded Ron. Ron complied; he dropped John and turned around. "Now let's finish this conversation outside, now!" Ron followed John's uncle through the backdoor to the alley behind Wild Nights. As soon as Ron entered the alley John's uncle tried to throw a punch at Ron, which Ron deftly dodged.

"You think you can come into my business and try to tell me how to run shit?!" the manager shouted trying repeatedly to hit Ron. Soon the manager realized he would never be able to hit Ron. The manager cocked his gun and pointed it at Ron. Ron picked up a rat from beside a garbage can and flung it at the manager, knocking the gun out of his hand.

Ron charged the stunned manager and slugged him across the face. Ron picked up the bewildered manager and threw him against the brick wall of the club.

"Your nephew told me all about your sleazy little club practices" Ron said. The manager spit some blood out and said,

"Yeah? What is it to you?" Ron pulled the manager forward and slammed him back against the wall.

"I don't like people who take advantage of others, especially immigrants who have nobody else to turn to!" Ron said. "Now…your club is mine. Don't be mistaken, you will be paid handsomely for it, but your club is now my club." The manager laughed.

"You're buying my club? I don't take baseball cards kid. What makes you think I would even sell my club to you? Why don't I just have a talk with my bouncers in there and have you sleeping at the bottom of a river?" Ron slammed the manager's face against the brick wall.

"Because it will be a pretty short conversation if they have to squeegee your brains off of this wall" Ron threatened. "You will be given a tidy sum of one hundred and fifty thousand for this club and the contracts of all of your workers. I'll call a lawyer to draw up the contract while I go to my twenty four hour bank and withdraw the money. In one hour you will be a richer man, and I will be in business."

* * *

**One Hour Later**

* * *

Ron sat at the manager's desk in his office with a lawyer at his side and a duffle bag filled with one hundred fifty thousand dollars. The manager and John sat on the other side of the desk, both with ice packs over their faces.

"Ok" said the lawyer finishing up the contract. "This states that all property and ownership of Wild Nights goes directly to Ron Stoppable. All we need is your signature sir." He said to the manager.

"Where did you get that kind of money Stoppable!" John demanded.

"I invested a lot of my Naco royalties in the bank; it rounds up to quite a tidy sum." Ron said.

"Then why the hell are you working at Smarty Mart?" John said. "Trying to see how the other half lives or something?"

"Nope" Ron said. "I want to build character and people skills. And I like working at Smart Mart, it is where smart shoppers shop smart."

The manager grabbed the contract and angrily signed it.

"Unc, why are you signing that!" John said. "This place is a paradise, why are you giving it to this asshole?" he asked pointing at Ron. The manager slammed the pen down on the table and pushed John away from him.

"Because I am walking about over a hundred grand richer and there is the extra added bonus of not having to deal with dip shits like you on the job!" the manager said. After all the paper work was finalized and notarized, Ron gave the manager the duffel bag and walked out.

"We are done being friends Stoppable!" John shouted.

"Whatever John" Ron said. "I knew you were a dipshit from the moment I saw you."

"Oh really?" John said with a smirk. "Well now that you own this place, what is to stop me from calling Immigration on your work force here, huh ass face?"

"Simple" Ron said. "I have quite an extensive family, as well as a large network of friends, you needle dick. And all of them happen to be America born bachelors, so if they get engaged to any of my workers, they can stay here until their citizenship papers get accepted. You can't touch me John. Now get out of here! Before I beat you like eggs!"

John stormed out of the office, through the restaurant, and out to his car.

"Call me if you need anything more" the lawyer said handing Ron his business card. It read 'Boe Reynolds, law and business adviser and attorney'. Ron poked his head outside his office to hear a large round of applause and cheers from the Wild Nights' staff.

"Finally, we are rid of that jackass" said the bouncer that Ron had hit earlier. Ron smiled at his staff and announced,

"I promise to you, working conditions will be a lot more pleasant, I'm getting a new refrigerator and a microwave for the break room, replacing the plumbing in the bath rooms, getting new stoves, and I am holding an anonymous poll for people to make suggestions on our new theme, should we choose to change it."

Another cry of joy went through the staff.

"Now if you excuse me I am going to finish my chicken wings before they get cold" Ron said excusing himself back to his table. Another dancer came out as he was sitting down, this one was his waitress Christina. She was still in her cowgirl uniform and she had a lasso with her. Ron locked eyes with Christina and she gave him a seductive smile as she began her routine.

She began twirling her lasso above her head as she gyrated her hips to the dance music. She randomly stripped off her clothing, beginning with her vest, all the while she kept twirling her rope.

Zita came and sat down at the table next to Ron.

"Listen I won't take up a lot of your time, sir" Zita said. "I just wanted to say thank you for what you did to protect me and everything else you have done." Ron put down his last chicken wing and wiped his mouth.

"What is with the 'sir' Zita?" Ron asked. "I've known you too long for us to be so formal with each other."

"No" Zita said putting her hand on top of Ron's. "There is no way I can look at you the same way ever again… I just got a call from the hospital my mother is staying in, her hospital and surgery bills have all been paid, the bank notified me on my payment for my house…you paid for all of it."

"I did no such thing" Ron lied. Zita put her hand on Ron's cheek.

"You and John are the only ones I told about my mother" she said. "Nobody else but you could have done it." Ron shrugged and explained,

"Well I did just piss off John, it is a good bet he is going to tell Smart Mart and you might lose your job. I just wanted to make up for it." Zita suddenly hugged Ron tightly and said in his ear,

"I am forever in your debt. If you ever want anything from me…" Zita's other hand crept up past his knee to his thigh. "Anything… don't hesitate to tell me. I won't ever turn you down, ok?" Ron was speechless and only nodded. His eyes went back to the stage, Christina had removed her vest, her belt, and was removing her shorts. They slid slowly off of her thighs and slumped down to the floor. She was now only in her white lacey bra and panties.

In one hand Christina continued to twirl her lasso while the other slid behind her back and unhooked her bra. As she was peeling off her bra she cast her lasso off to the side of the stage and pulled back a stuffed horse right in front of her. She tossed off her bra and walked off stage with the stuffed horse blocking everyone's view. Right as she exited the stage another waitress came up to Ron's table and presented him with the cowgirl hat that Christina had on before her routine.

"What is this for?" Ron asked. Zita smiled and said,

"That means Christina wants to give you a 'private' dance Ron. You must have impressed her as you impressed me. I'll clean up your table, why don't you go back stage and have some fun?"

"Umm…ok" was all that Ron could sputter out. He picked up the hat and walked backstage. As he walked he was bombarded by a thousand thoughts.

"This isn't ok!" said Ron's brain. "You already are in a relationship! Do you want to wreck it for a quick fling? She is also your employee! How do you know she isn't after a raise or something? She could sue your ass if you go through with it!"

Ron came to the dressing room for the dancers, another bouncer was guarding it, but he stepped aside when he noticed the hat in Ron's hand. The thoughts continued as he opened the door and stepped in,

"What are you thinking! This is not cool! What if Bonnie and Tara find out? You can't just throw it all…away" the thoughts suddenly ended as Christina turned around wearing nothing but her panties. She smiled at Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey Stud" she said to Ron, who had gone numb from the wondrous feeling of having Christina's bare breasts push up against his chest. "I saw what you did to my old boss. I also heard about you helping Zita. I find heroics and noble men very attractive. I am looking forward to having you as my manager." She ground her hips against Ron's. "I was just thinking that just in case the others changed the theme of this place, that this cowgirl could have one last ride. What do you say?" she asked grinning at Ron. Ron couldn't say a word, he just nodded.

Christina took him by the hand and led him to a chair. She locked the door and had Ron strip down completely. She had him sit down and then she pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"What are those for?" Ron asked startled.

"Just indulge me for a bit stallion" she said. She had Ron put his hands behind his back and she handcuffed him to the chair so he couldn't move his hands. Christina went through Ron's wallet for a condom and pulled one out.

"Ooooohhh" Christina said. "Lookie here, 'for her pleasure'. That's pretty thoughtful of you sir. I guess I will have to do my best to return the favor and rock your world." Ron was standing at full attention, so to speak. Christina effortlessly slipped the condom on Ron and pulled it over his full length.

"How am I supposed to…?" Ron said as he tried to reach out for Christina. Christina giggled and gave Ron a deep wet kiss.

"I told you partner" Christina said removing her panties. "Cowgirls like to **ride**." Christina straddled Ron and dropped herself suddenly down on top of Ron. She let a deep moan out, "Uuuuaaaahhhh."

She picked up her hat and placed it on top of Ron's head and kissed Ron deep again. To Ron it felt like Christina was trying to give him a deep gum cleaning. Combined with the expertness use of her tongue and the unbearable pressure she was surrounding his penis with, Ron felt like he would explode at any second.

Every time Christina felt Ron was too close to his climax, she stopped suddenly and squeezed Ron's erection until he couldn't come. She did this three times until she rode him hard enough that she felt her own climax coming.

"Yessssss" she hissed as she rode out the end of her climax. "God…"she said as she collapsed on top of the frustrated Ron. "That was great. Thanks." She got off of Ron and went to undo his handcuffs.

"What about me?" Ron asked as he felt the cuffs slide off of him. He watched Christina walk a few feet in front of him, then she got down on her hands and knees.

"It's time you had a ride" Christina said looking at him over her shoulder. She went further down and supported herself on her forearms to raise her waist up higher into the air. She looked back at him one more time with a large smile and licked her lips. Ron didn't need any more urging.

He stepped forward and grabbed a hold of Christina's wide hips. He shoved himself all the way into her in one thrust. Christina let out a deep groan as she tried to adjust herself. Ron never gave her the chance, Christina had riled him up so much that Ron was close to being out of his mind. His thrusts were long and brutal. Each time her tried to delve deeper and deeper, Ron grabbed a fistful of Christina's long black hair and pulled her closer to him. Christina gasped in her mix of pain and pleasure and allowed herself to go limp and let Ron do what he pleased with her.

Both of them were sweating bullets. Christina's breathing was ragged and she was about to collapse. Ron felt his end coming, so he gripped Christina's hair tighter and pulled her up off the floor closer to him, he let her hair loose and wrapped an arm across her stomach as he completed his final savage thrusts.

"Un…un…uuunnnn" Ron grunted as he climaxed. Christina followed him immediately and shuddered from her toes to the tips of her hair. "Sorry" Ron said as he ran a hand through Christina's hair. "I've never been that rough before…" Christina turned and lay on her back and smiled up at Ron.

"Then that means I did a good job then" she said. Ron helped her on to her feet. She was wobbling a bit.

"Can you walk?" Ron asked concerned. Christina straightened up and put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"I can" said Christina. "But I am going to need a little help if I am going to leave…" Christina stuck out her butt and Ron knew what she wanted. Ron raised his hand high and brought his hand down suddenly and swatted Christina hard on her butt.

"Oohhhh" moaned Christina. "I will see you tomorrow then stud." Christina kissed Ron's cheek and walked out the door sore, bow legged, and happy. Ron put his clothes back on and went back into the restaurant to close everything down. He saw Zita on her way out and she lovingly kissed his cheek as she left. He closed and locked all of the doors and as he left he felt a deep sense of pride and accomplishment. He hailed a taxi and went home.

Ron felt a sense of dread opening his door, knowing a couple of angry girl friends would want a word with him. On the kitchen table was a beautiful spread of leftovers, chicken, macaroni, beef stroganoff, and many side dishes were illuminated by the dim light of burnt out candles. Tara and Bonnie were fast asleep on the couch wearing sexy black dresses, both with a slit down the side to show off their legs. Ron picked both of them up one at a time and carried them into their bedroom bridal style. He tucked both of them in, cleaned up the food, and went to sleep on the couch in the living room.

He knew he would have a lot of explaining in the morning. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep. Yori had woken when she heard Ron come in and crept into the living room to discover Ron's sleeping form. She knelt beside him breathed in his scent.

He smelt like sex, so Yori had a good clue what he was doing after work that night. She unzipped his pants, pulled out his penis, and began to clean him with her tongue. Just like in her dream, Yori would accept all other women into Ron's bed, but she had begun her mission to capture his heart.

* * *

Well, tell me what you think. I thought I did an alright job but I want to hear what your thoughts are. I updated and changed a lot of my chapters in all of my stories, so read them again if you please.


	7. Liz

I do not own anything in this story.

* * *

Ron awoke to the smell of fresh brewed coffee. He opened his eyes to see Bonnie holding a tray of coffee and toast.

"I've got breakfast for you hun." She placed the tray down on the coffee table in front of him and gave him a kiss.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"It is early. It's about eleven twenty five." Bonnie answered.

"What about school?" he asked darting upwards.

"It was only a half-day. I called in for you, Barkin said it was ok." She answered.

"Oh, thank you" Ron said as he drank his coffee. "Sorry I came in so late last night. I had to close a business deal. I noticed the table that you and Tara set up, what was the occasion?" Tara came in laughing and holding a small box.

"Your birthday Ron" Tara answered handing him a small box wrapped in a bow. "I can't believe you forgot your own birthday. Here is something me and Bonnie picked out for you."

"Oh thanks girls!" Ron said ecstatically. "What did you get me?" he asked as he pulled off the wrapping. He opened the box and pulled out a metallic expensive looking watch. "Geeze, this looks pricey, I hope you girls didn't spend too much."

"Oh don't you worry about the price" Bonnie said as she and Tara kissed each side of his face simultaneously. "Check out the back." Ron flipped over the watch and read the engraving, 'To Ron: Our Loving Sweat Heart'.

"Thank you guys" Ron said feeling touched. "I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything yet" Bonnie said smiling. "You still have one more gift…" Bonnie and Tara stepped in front of Ron, pushed the table away, turned around, and got on their hands and knees. With their backs to Ron, they pulled up their t-shirts to reveal their new tattoos on their lower backs right above their butts. Each of the girls' tattoos were very elaborate. Each had a large black **~R~** on their backs, on each side of the R was a short back grapevine. And lastly on each side of their waist they both had a black handprint.

Ron put his hand on both sides of Tara's hips; the handprints tattooed on both sides on each of their waists were his own.

"Wow…" Ron said feeling amazed. "How did you get my handprints?" he asked.

"Tara and I traced your handprint on both sides of each other's waists when you were asleep." Bonnie said. "Just a reminder to others that only **your** hands are allowed on them" Bonnie said. Ron traced the tattoos across both girls' backsides. Tara giggled as she wiggled her bottom and asked,

"Do you like?" Tara and Bonnie giggled as Ron ran his hands over the black R on each of the girl's backsides. "We thought you would."

"I REALLY like" Ron said. "But isn't it a little…permanent? You might regret getting it someday."

"Not at all Ron" Bonnie said as she got up off the floor and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. "This tattoo tells a chapter of my life. I don't want to freak you out by saying this Ron and I am not expecting a reply but I just wanted to say…" Bonnie paused for a moment and tightened her hug, making her breasts press up against Ron's chest. He could feel Bonnie's heart beating wildly. She looked him in the eye and said, "I think I love you."

Ron felt himself going wide eyed. He couldn't believe Bonnie Rockwaller, Ms. Mean-to-him-since-first-grade, told him she is in love with him.

"Tara does as well Ron…" Bonnie announced. "We both love you." Tara came forward and hugged Ron as well.

"We Know this is a lot to throw at you right now Ron" Tara told him. "You don't have to say anything; we just needed to tell you that."

Ron couldn't speak. He hugged the girls back tightly and felt guilt grip his heart. He had to tell them about Christina and where he was the night before.

"Girls…I have something to confess…" Ron started.

* * *

**About an hour later **

* * *

"So…you own a strip joint?" Bonnie asked to clarify. Ron nodded. "You bought it in cash, you manage it now, and…you had sex with one of your employees?" Ron shamefully nodded.

"I'm sorry." Ron said. "It just happened so fast. I had just gotten off of work, I went to get a bite to eat, I ended up in a fight, and I was so pumped up with adrenaline from after the fight that I felt so easily aroused…I'm sorry."

"Ron…" Tara said. "Are we still the closest to your heart?" She asked. Ron nodded. "Oh" Tara said suddenly perking up. "Then I don't have a problem with it. Do you Bonnie?" she asked.

"Nope" Bonnie answered nonchalantly. "Tara and I both know you go to bed frustrated that we can't keep up. It does bother me a little that you weren't **safe** and with someone that neither Tara nor I know. If you would like we can arrange it so some of the girls on the cheer squad can come help us." Ron asked,

"Really? Are you serious?" The girls nodded. "You are saying…you don't mind me having sex with other women…as long as you know them?"

"And that you are **safe**!" Bonnie stressed. "Because…" Bonnie got off of the couch and straddled Ron's waist. "If anyone's going to have Ron Junior... it is going to be one of us" she told him as she blew softly into his ear. Ron felt the irrepressible need to kiss Bonnie, but he pulled back at the last moment.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked feeling hurt that he refused to kiss her.

"I…I can't…" Ron said softly pushing Bonnie off him.

"Why not?" Tara asked.

"I'm eighteen now. I'm a legal adult. You guys are still seventeen" he explained to the two women. "If I did anything it would be statutory rape."

"What!" Tara cried. "It seemed to be ok last night when you had sex with **little-miss-slut-slut- Christina**!"

"She is eighteen" Ron said. "It wasn't statutory with her. If I have sex with either of you and someone reports me, then I become a sex offender, or worse I get **jail time**."

"Tara and I would never report you, dopey!" Bonnie said distraught. "We love you! We wouldn't do anything to hurt you Ron!"

"But others might" Ron explained. "John wasn't kidding when he said he was going to tell Smarty Mart about Zita and me. He probably already told them. If he finds out I have underage girlfriends and that I am having sex with either of them, he is going to call the cops. The will do an investigation, check out the club, and most likely ask our teachers about us. Mr. Barkin would crack under all the pressure and spill his guts on how we get out of detention and earn a little extra cash. It would **ruin** us."

"Yeah, I guess I can see your point…" Bonnie said sighing. "And Tara and I just went on the pill…tonight was going to be the night we did it bareback…" Bonnie moped.

"Well I turn eighteen in about a two weeks and Bonnie does in about month." Tara said. "So that is basically two weeks that Ron and I can't have sex and a month for Bonnie."

"I can probably go a month without sex" Bonnie said suddenly feeling confident.

"Yeah, two weeks will be a breeze for me" Tara said agreeing.

"Great. Then we are decided" Ron said. "No sex for at least two weeks."

"It'll be a cinch" Bonnie said. Bonnie started drumming her fingers on the coffee table trying to pass the time, Tara tried to comb out some of her split ends, and Ron retired to the armchair with a newspaper.

* * *

**About 5 minutes later **

* * *

"Gimme **sex**! **Gimme sex**!" Bonnie demanded as she and Tara chased Ron around the apartment.

"**No** means **no**! **No** means **no**!" Ron cried out in response.

"You can't dodge us forever!" Tara shouted.

* * *

**After School the next day at cheer practice **

* * *

The Middleton Cheerleaders were all doing their pyramid routine flawlessly until it came time for Tara and Bonnie to catch Kim and complete the pyramid. Both were daydreaming of Ron and their lacks of focus caused Kim to land on top of them and topple the pyramid.

"Bonnie! Tara! Keep your head in the game! You dropped me! I could have broken my hip!" Kim screamed.

"You can't break a hip with such a fat ass for cushioning!" Bonnie yelled back.

"You bitch!" Kim screamed as she tackled Bonnie and they started a cat fight.

"I'm gonna kill you Possible!" Bonnie screeched as she and Kim started pulling each other's hair and smacking each other's face.

"Oh yeah?" Kim grunted. "How many people have you killed?"

"One after I get down with you!" Bonnie said shoving Kim to the ground.

"If you're feeling froggy then jump!" Kim shouted. Bonnie did just that and tried to do the piledriver on Kim. Kim rolled out of the way in time. Kim and Bonnie grabbed on to each other and continue to slap and scratch and scream at each other while the other cheerleaders watched on in amusement. Ron burst through the doors holding up the Kimmunicator and saying,

"K.P. we have a mission!" He walked up to the circle of cheerleaders and saw Bonnie and Kim in a cat fight. "Hey!" Ron said, getting both of the girls' attention. "What are you two doing?"

"Nothing…"Both of them replied.

"Well Kim, we have a mission to go on. Drakken apparently got a hold of some sort of radar/beam thingie and is about to take over the world. Can your scratch fest be put on hold until then?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Kim said standing up and smoothing out her uniform. "Let's go" she said. Ron and Kim walked out the door to their mission.

"Damn Bonnie" Crystal said. "What flipped your bitch switch today?" Bonnie covered her face and let out a long frustrated muffled scream.

"Since Ron turned eighteen, we can't have sex until my birthday" she explained. "Damn Ron! He has sex with me almost every hour when were at home and then he quits cold turkey!"

"Yeah..." Tara said feeling just as frustrated. "We're so wound up now that anything is setting us off. We need sex **bad**…" Tara took Bonnie's hand in her own and told her, "I can't take it anymore Bonnie…come with me." Tara pulled Bonnie into the cheerleader's locker room and the rest of the cheerleaders slowly followed them.

In the cheerleader locker room Tara layed several towels down on the floor and gently pulled Bonnie down with her. The rest of the cheerleaders looked on as Tara kissed Bonnie passionately and worked her way down between Bonnie's legs.

"Wait you guys are gonna have sex **now**?" Hope asked.

"School is out for the day…" Bonnie said breathless as Tara pulled down her panties. "It's time to feel good."

"But you and Tara are girls!" Marcell said. "Are you guys bi-sexual?"

"We've already had sex with Ron together…we have always been like sisters… no we developed a bond that is going deeper than friends…" Bonnie panted as Tara put her hands on each side of her sex. "Please Tara…" she begged. "Make me feel good…AAAAAHHHHHHH" she shouted as Tara started to play with Bonnie's clit.

"Tara…Tara…" Bonnie chanted as she ran hands over her blonde female lover attended to her. Tara's tongue would circle around Bonnie's opening and then dive in unexpectedly. She widened the passageway for her tongue with her fingers. She ran her index fingers along the wall of Bonnie's insides and massaged it in circles as Bonnie kneaded her own breasts.

"This is kind of making me hot…" Jessica said. "Does this make me a lesbo?"

"You are both disgusting…" Liz said as she stepped over Bonnie and Tara to get to her locker and change. "That is the grossest thing in the world" she said.

"No…" Bonnie argued still panting. "It's the most beautiful thing in the world…I just wish Ron could join in…" Bonnie said feeling deflated. "Oh Ron…Ron…Ron…" Bonnie and Tara were now completely undressed and their two hot sweaty squirming bodies were all over the locker room floor. The cheerleaders' breathing was ragged and some silently began touching themselves.

"I've had enough…" Liz said picking up her backpack. As she stepped over Tara and Bonnie to leave both girls on the floor got a look up Liz's skirt and noticed the many bruises around her thighs and waist. Tara grabbed Liz's foot holding her still.

"Liz…where did you get all those bruises?" Tara asked. Liz snatched her leg away from Tara's grip and tried to make it to the door. Bonnie ran up behind her and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me! Get off! Get away from me!" Liz screamed and demanded as Bonnie lifted up Liz's skirt to reveal an entire rainbow of colorful bruises. "Stop!" Liz sobbed. "Let me go! Don't look at me!" she screamed as she sank to her knees and started crying.

"Oh Liz…" Bonnie said running her fingers over the bruises. "What happened…god there's so many…" Liz kept crying and rested her head against Bonnie's naked shoulder. Tara and the other cheerleaders gathered around and tried to comfort their hysterical friend.

"I was working after school…trying to catch up…I needed help in math" Liz sobbed. "I left…left the classroom and ran into…Brick. He and his football friends had come out of detention." Liz painfully explained as her tears ran down Bonnie's chest. She hiccupped as she continued on. "He…*hic*asked if I wanted to go out…I told him no. *Hic* he grabbed me by the hair...and dragged me into the boy's l-l-locker room and locked the door." Liz's sobs got worse and worse and she cried so hard she had to gasp for air.

"He raped me… along with a few of his friends…" she admitted in an almost whisper. All of the cheerleaders felt their hair stand on end. They all attended the many mandatory rape prevention meetings their high school held but they never felt they would actually have to defend themselves against anyone in their school.

"It was so **disgusting** and **violating**!" Liz sobbed. "When they left me I ran home and into the shower and I **scrubbed** and **scrubbed** and **scrubbed** but I couldn't fucking get clean *hic*!" Tara and Bonnie sandwiched Liz between themselves and hugged and stroked and comforted the crying girl.

"Liz…" cooed Tara. "It's ok…it's ok…Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy, Lizzy…I'm sorry. Brick isn't going to get away with this and he's not going to hurt you again. Do you want us to call your family? Or the police?"

"No! Don't call!" Liz cried. "You know my parents own a restaurant! Brick's mother is a restaurant reviewer, if I complain against her son she'll give us so many bad reviews our business will fail! Going to the cops wouldn't help either…I washed everything out in the shower*hic*…a rape kit would turn up nothing. Even if I pressed charges and showed my *hic* bruises…Brick and those bastards have rich families. They'll hire big time lawyers *hic* and they'll convince everyone that I'm a **slut**! They won't get charged with anything and then they go free to do even **worse** to me the next chance they get!" she exclaimed. She began sobbing uncontrollably again and the rest of the girls could only hold her.

"I wish Ron was here. He would know what to do" Tara said.

"No! You keep him away!" Liz screamed. "I'm done with all men! Especially the kind that turns you two into raving nymphos!"

"It's natural for men to have a high sex drive…" Bonnie said. "It's nature, we can't stop them from ogling at legs, hips, thighs, and breasts. But we can still appreciate the guys like Ron who keep it in their pants until we're in the bedroom."

"He is a very generous lover…" Tara said chiming in. "And now we have a higher sex drive because he has a lot of stamina to dish it out." Tara turned around and showed off her new tattoo. "Wanting to show off how much we love him and each other doesn't make us sluts."

"Come on" Bonnie said pulling Liz to her feet. "We'll take you somewhere safe."

* * *

**Inside Dr. Drakken's new lair**

**

* * *

**

Kim and Ron split up inside of the mountain side lair. Kim would try and find the laser and Ron and Rufus would try and disable the lair's power as a distraction. Ron eventually found the power core and managed to shut it down.

Ron was making his way down a hallway when he heard what sounded like moans of pain. He ran to the first door he saw, thinking that Kim had been captured and was now being tortured. He cracked the door and peeked in to see Shego on her bed…naked.

She hadn't noticed the power out at all. Her room was lined with lit candles and a battery powered tape player lying on a dresser was loudly playing slow R&B music. Shego had handcuffed herself and was stroking herself with her restrained hands. Ron felt mesmerized as he watched the villainess writhe and squirm on her bed in pleasure. He didn't know what to do except whip out his cell-phone and recorded the scene.

Unknown to Ron, someone had followed him into the lair. A black garbed figure snuck up behind Ron and tapped him on the shoulder. Ron never sensed the person following and almost cried out. The figure covered his mouth and pulled him away from the door before he alerted Shego. The figure pulled the muffled struggling Ron into a storage room across from Shego's room.

"Calm yourself Stoppable-san" the masked figure said. The robed person pulled of her mask to reveal herself.

"Yori…" Ron said surprised. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I did not want you to come in here without back up Stoppable-san" Yori explained. "I followed you in to watch your back and make sure you were not spotted. While you were at the door way I heard a guard coming from down the hall. So I grabbed you to make sure you were not exposed" Yori lied. She had followed Ron inside of Drakken's lair with the intention of being his back up, but he pulled him into the storage room because she was feeling jealous of how Ron was staring at Shego.

"Oh…thanks. I didn't hear or sense any guard coming…" Ron said feeling embarrassed.

"It may have been because you were too…tense" Yori said glancing down at Ron's erection showing through his cargo pants.

"Oh!" Ron exclaimed feeling embarrassed. He tried to cover himself with his hands but Yori took hold of them.

"Do not worry Stoppable-san" she said. "I am here to help you…" Yori told him as she sank to her knees. She placed her hand on his waist and traced her hand down to his crotch. She unzipped his pants and reached inside to pull out his erection. Ron backed up and pushed her hands away.

"Wait! Hold on there Yori!" Ron said feeling surprised. "What are you doing?"

"I am helping you Stoppable-san" explained Yori. "You cannot be at your optimal fighting condition when you are burdened by an erection. As your friend and ally it is my duty to help you." She scooted closer to him and tried to reach for his crotch again.

"Yori no!" Ron cried as she pulled out his naked erection. Yori paused for a minute and gazed at his penis before she began to stroke it. "Uhhh…" Ron moaned as she continued her ministrations. "Yori…you have to stop…this is illegal. I'm not a minor…" Ron couldn't fight back against her as long as she had his manhood in her grip. "You don't have to do this…" he said in a pleading voice.

"I am of proper age Stoppable-san… and I wish to help you however I am able." Yori said as she continued to pump with her hand. "You may do with me whatever you like…unless…" She said momentarily stopping her hand. "…You find me unacceptable and displeasing to look at." Ron looked down at her face and saw wide soft brown puppy dog eyes.

"No it's not that Yori" Ron said taking a good look at her and admiring her beauty. "You're real pretty…" Ron's erection twitched in Yori's hand as it grew larger. The bulging appendage pointed straight at her and Yori had a good idea what to do.

Yori spit out her tongue and licked the tip of Ron's penis, eliciting a moan from Ron. "If you really feel so Stoppable-san, then please feel free to use me until you are done." She broke eye contact as she looked down at Ron's manhood, closed her eyes, and welcomed the warm appendage into her moist mouth.

Ron gasped as he felt Yori's head bob back and forth, back and forth into his pelvis. "Oh Yori…" Ron moaned as Yori swirled her tongue over the length in her mouth. "That's so **good**…" Ron's hand instinctively shot out and gripped Yori's short black hair by the back of her head. Yori felt a deep pride when she heard his moans. It meant she was satisfying her lover the right way like she should.

"It is my first time doing this Stoppable-san" Yori said taking a breath. "I hope I am doing well." She took another breath and continued.

"Yori..." Ron rasped out. "You're not just good…you're the **best**…Uhhhh…" Yori felt her heart skip with joy when she heard that. She decided to take him deeper in her mouth. She opened her throat and shoved her face down to his pelvic bone, taking in his entire length. Ron gasped at this feeling and felt he could climax at any second. Yori was on the verge of gagging. Half of Ron's erection was down her throat and the other half filled her mouth completely. She suppressed the feeling and continued as she drifted off into her imagination.

She imaged Ron and herself sitting beneath a tree having a picnic. They would kiss and make love under the tree until dusk. Her imagination forwarded to their wedding ceremony. It was a breathtaking wedding with the perfect blend of traditions from Yori's homeland and Ron's Jewish roots. She imagined the two of them years afterwards, with their children sleeping soundly down the hall from them as they made hot wet passionate love in their marriage bed. And at the end of her dream, the two of them would be under the same tree where they had their picnic, both of them old and wrinkled, and filled with devotion and love for each other as they made love one final time before they entered the after-like together.

Yori could feel Ron's tension and knew he was about to climax. She withdrew his penis from her mouth, took a long deep breath, and slid his rock hard erection the full length down to her throat. Ron climaxed at that very moment and sent rope after rope of sperm down Yori's throat. After his seventh shot down Yori's throat Ron's week long sexual tension was over.

Yori pulled her head back; slowly pulling Ron's shrinking erection from her throat. As it plopped out of her mouth a small trickle of Ron's climax spilled out of the side of her mouth. Yori's monkey ninja powers could pick up on Ron's pleasure and she herself felt the effects of his orgasm and sighed contently.

"Stoppable-sama…" she said contently looking up at Ron.

The alarm suddenly sounded for Drakken's lair. The alarm system announced,

"The lair will self destruct in one minute. Everyone please evacuate the base. Have a nice day."

"Stoppable-sama! We must go!" Yori said as she grabbed Ron's hand and led him towards an escape route.

"Kim must have found the weapon and destroyed it" Ron said. "Get to the car!" Ron ordered pointing at Kim's SLOTH. Ron saw Kim sprinting out of another of the emergency exits towards the car.

"Where were you Ron?" Kim asked feeling annoyed. "I was waiting for you to come help me destroy the machine but you never showed up! And where did she come from?" Kim said pointing at Yori.

"She followed us in for back-up K.P." Ron said. "I didn't know either till we crossed paths. We were keeping an eye on Shego so she wouldn't sneak attack you." Kim sighed and said,

"Alright. I see your point." Kim looked at Yori in the rear view mirror. "What's that on your chin Yori?" Kim asked. Ron turned red and Yori tried to lie quickly,

"Oh…it is...lip-gloss. My lip-gloss is running."

"Yeah, that happens when you wear make-up and then run around a lot." Kim said believing the lie. "Here…" Kim said reaching back and wiping the warm fluid off of Yori's chin. "Let me use your excess…" Kim applied the fluid just like real lip-gloss and ran it over her lips. Ron looked back to Yori in shock and embarrassment and gave her a look asking,

"Should we tell her?" Yori shook her head and both watched as Kim applied the "lip-gloss". Kim touched her lips with the tip of her tongue and said,

"This is an odd flavor Yori. It tastes kind of bitter." Yori answered,

"It is different, but I like it." She looked at Ron and smiled, making Ron blush again.

* * *

**Back at Ron's Apartment **

* * *

After Kim dropped off Ron and Yori, the two of them went up to Ron's apartment to get relax. Ron knew he had a busy day tomorrow. His manager at Smart Mart had called him and requested a meeting with him. After that he needed to be at his club. The grand reopening was days away and Ron still needed to interview potential employees, upgrade the kitchen and bathroom facilities, repair the lights, and many more chores his new managerial position detailed.

He opened the door to his apartment and called out,

"Tara! Bonnie! I'm home!"

"We're in the bedroom Ron!" Bonnie called out. "We want to talk with you!" Bonnie called back. Ron sighed and realized it was probably another attempt to seduce him into sleeping with them. After the oral sex he had received from Yori he didn't know how much will power he had left. Ron entered the bedroom with Yori right behind him to help defend him from the sex deprived girls.

Ron flipped the light switch and illuminated the room to see Liz from the cheer squad sitting on his bed in a see-through silk robe with only her frilly pink underwear and bra on underneath.

"Liz!" Ron said surprised. "What are you doing here!"

"She came for some fun Ron" Tara said stepping out of the bathroom with Bonnie. Both walked up to Ron and kissed him. "We won't get too deep into details but she is kinda having a hard time and we thought you could break the streak by showing her a good one." Ron could feel Liz's despair with his powers, he established a link with her feelings and after looking at her bruised and battered thighs he could guess what happened.

"Are you eighteen?" Ron asked Liz.

"Yeah, I'm old enough." Liz said.

"Alright" Ron said. He turned to Bonnie, Tara, and Yori and said, "I'll see you all in the morning then." The three ladies felt Ron's feelings and left him and Liz alone as per his wishes. Tara presented him with a large box of condoms and kissed him one last time.

"Rock her world Ron, but be gentle…" Tara said. Ron nodded and Tara left the room and closed the door behind her. Ron turned to stare at Liz.

"So…how do we start this?" Liz asked looking uncertain. Ron stepped up close to her and said,

"Like this…" He grabbed Liz and held her close as he kissed her softly waiting for her to loosen up. Liz deepened the kiss by opening her lips and letting Ron explore each other's mouths. Liz wrapped an arm around Ron's neck and the other around his back to hold him close to her. Ron untied Liz's robe and pushed it off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Liz took this as her cue and began unbuckling Ron's belt to drop his pants.

While Liz undid his belt, Ron moved his hands to Liz's panty covered butt and moved upward towards her bra, tracing her skin as he went. Ron loved running his hands over Liz's silky smooth skin and only stopped momentarily to unsnap the bra that got in his way. Ron broke his kiss with Liz to rub his face against the soft skin of her shoulders and kiss his way down between her breasts. Liz felt embarrassed about her bust size, besides Kim, she had the smallest size of the entire cheer squad, and she held her clinging bra to her chest with her hand.

Ron felt her embarrassment and placed a hand on top of Liz's as it clutched her bra. Ron looked Liz in the eye with a serious look on his face and asked her softly,

"Please. Let me see…" Liz's voice froze in her throat and granted him his wish. She released her bra from her grip and let it drop to the floor with her robe. Ron ran his hands over Liz's sensitive chest and began kissing and suckling her salmon pink nipples. Liz tried to stifle the moans and gasps coming from her mouth but could only thrust her breasts further into Ron's palms. While his mouth continued its manipulation of Liz's nipple, Ron ran his hands down to Liz's underwear, hooking his thumbs underneath the elastic at its sides. He stopped momentarily to look at Liz for some sign of approval to continue.

Liz kissed his lips once more and said, "Yes…go ahead." Ron slowly pulled the underwear down to the floor until he was face to face with Liz's bruised vagina. Ron paused suddenly and stared hard at Liz's opening. Liz began to panic.

"Oh no, oh no" she thought. "He is totally grossed out! He's not going to continue!" All of her worries were crumbled when she heard Ron mutter,

"Beautiful." That one word made Liz feel like she was floating on air. Ron didn't hesitate at all and kissing and licking and sucking away at Liz's slit. Ron pushed her back onto the bed until she had her back on the sheets and her knees were bent on the bed, exposing herself fully to Ron. As he continued Liz reached down to hold his head in place but Ron stopped her hands.

"Keep your hands at your sides" Ron ordered grinning. "Don't move them. Restrain yourself for now and the pleasure will be more intense later…" Liz didn't argue and kept her hands at her sides. When Ron stuck his tongue inside of her, Liz wanted to grab his head and force it down into her trimmed patch of red hair until she screamed in release. But she did as he told her and fisted the sheets in anticipation of what was coming.

Liz gently bucked her hips silently begging Ron to enter her, but he continued to assault her clit with his tongue over and over. He took his time with her and stimulated ever nerve and weak-spot he could find. His triumph was sealed when he found Liz's one true weak spot and stroked it with his tongue. Liz screamed her head off in ecstasy as her first orgasm came crashing down on her.

Liz lay gasping on the bed looking up at the triumphant looking Ron smiling down at her. She opened her arms and gave him a pleading "come to me" pose. Ron stripped off his shirt and dropped his pants and boxers. He opened the box of condoms and put it on and then crawled on top of Liz. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and held him there making sure he couldn't torture her anymore.

He dipped the tip of his now steel hard erection into Liz's moist nest of curls. Liz raised her hips higher in preparation of Ron and let out a satisfied groan as Ron slid his entire length inside of her. To Liz, the pain of her bruises and the nightmares she had of Brick and those other guys were now a distant memory. She was now locked into her own world filled with only her and Ron, both stuck in a rhythm as old as the human race.

Liz was in heaven…She felt no pain, knew no sorrow, and experienced only pleasure. She envisioned herself alone in a warm pond surrounded by nature and all its beauty when she felt the presence of others around her. She imagined Ron joining her for a swim, accompanied by his own band of nymphs that served him. As Ron and her joined together and made love in the swirling water, his nymphs Bonnie, Tara, and Yori, joined around them and touched and stroked and kissed every available inch of Ron and Liz's bodies.

She came back to reality as her body and Ron's increased the pace. The bed was rocking now, the headboard slammed against the wall, Liz felt like Ron was trying to impale her on his penis. Liz couldn't get enough of it. Ron was as close to her as physically possible with her breasts to his chest, her hips to his pelvis and her mouth locked on to his, but she still wanted him closer.

"Harder Ron…harder!" she demanded as she clawed at his waist. Ron obeyed her and began slamming himself as hard into her as he could go. At times he worried that he was hurting her but she only replied,

"Yes Ron! Hell yes! Ugh…Ugh…come on…Ugh…**UGH**!" Ron pulled himself on his knees and continued to slam into Liz as she lay on the bed. Liz could feel her own climax coming and looked up in admiration at the man rocking above her. She began chanting as Ron began his final viscous thrusts,

"Just a little more…a little more…little more…**and…**" Ron pulled out of her and then shoved himself even further into Liz than ever before, causing Liz to hit her orgasm. "**RRRROOOOOOOOOONNNNN**!" When he heard his name being shouted out he climaxed as well. Thankfully Tara had bought for him the expensive condoms with the extra room in them. For the second time that day Ron reached his orgasm and shot out half a dozen blasts of sperm. Although Liz was safe from them, Liz felt every one of the shots hit her, sending shivers of warmth spreading through her body.

Ron picked Liz up put her in the bed and pulled the covers over her. Liz wanted to have sex again but her body wouldn't listen, not that night, she was too exhausted.

Yori suddenly poked her head in the room and asked Liz,

"May I have a turn with Stoppable-sama as well?" Liz nodded happily at her and she fell asleep to the sounds of Ron and Yori making love.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I know it took a while to upload but I think I put a lot of effort into this one.

The hardest part of this chapter was writing a realistic dialog for the locker room scene and developing a realistic reaction of Liz. I feel Rape is an inhuman crime and can only be properly punished by castration.

I hope this chapter had been interesting enough to keep you reading and reviewing. Thanks to all who have said such kind things about my story. Thanks

-GG


	8. Monique and Kim

I don't own anything in this story.

I don't approve of violence against women or the pimping of women. This story is pure fiction.

I hope you enjoy.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR At Middleton Maximum security prison RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Hello?" answers a voice on the other side of the phone.

"Hey dad. It's me" Big Mike said on the prison telephone.

"Ah, the prodigal son finally calls" Big Daddy said. "How are you?"

"In Jail…" Big Mike answered.

"I suspect as much. So what is it you want Mikey?" Big Daddy said sounding irritated. "Bail money? I'm afraid not if that is your request."

"No, I'd like to arrange a hit; can you give me a loan?" Big Mike asked.

"*sigh* I'll send you a few bills but you'll have to raise the rest of the money yourself. I'm done cleaning your messes. You think six years of high school would have made you smarter" Big Daddy said.

"Don't worry about it. I have other people investing in this. We all hate this guy. I'm taking care of this dad" Big Mike said.

"Fine. Goodbye" Big Daddy said hanging up the phone. Big Mike left the phone to the visiting room. He sat down at the visitors table with Brick and a scrawny looking guy.

"Who's he?" Big Mike asked Brick.

"He's gonna help us take down Stoppable, he's cool" Brick said.

"Yeah, I'm cool" John said.

"No you're not, nerd" Big Mike said taking a seat. "I talked with the big guy. He's sending me some of the cash for our guy who's going to take care of Stoppable. He's going to need **all** the money up front so I hope you guys have the rest."

"We got it set up" Brick said. "I got most of the football team to donate except for a few wimpy freshmen. John here put up the rest of the cash."

"Good" Big Mike said. "We have our guy, we have the money, now we need to know when and where to send the guy."

"I know the place" John said. "A little after hours club that Stoppable just acquired. I can be he is going to be there tonight. We'll call the guy and send him there tonight."

"Alright, before that, have him break into the evidence locker in Middleton Police Headquarters and steal the surveillance tapes from the school" Big Mike instructed. "Then after he takes care of Stoppable have him go after Stoppable's bitches. With no video evidence and no witnesses I can get out of here early due to lack of evidence."

"Fucking brilliant man" Brick said laughing. "You got a mind for business."Big Mike laughed and said,

"It runs in the family. Now after we take out Stoppable I can take over this town in his place."

"Yeah! And I can get the bar back!" John said happily.

"Haha! Ron Stoppable is one unlucky son of a bitch!" Brick laughed

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Across Town at Ron's Apartment RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ron woke up with Liz on top of him, both of them still connected at the waist. Yori and Tara were asleep on each side of him, Tara had her head on his shoulder and Ron had his head resting across Yori's chest. Bonnie was lying across Tara's stomach with her arm over Liz, making them all in one big giant heap of tangled bodies. On his bedside nightstand Ron's Donald Duck phone suddenly rang. Ron pulled his arm from underneath Tara's head and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi. Ron? It's Jason at Smarty Mart" his manager said on the other side of the line.

"Oh…morning Mr. Sanders" Ron said still feeling groggy. He gently pushed Liz off of him onto Yori, got out of the bed, and walked out of the room to not wake up the girls. "What can I do for you?" he asked as he closed the bedroom door and walked into the kitchen.

"Ron…I'm in a difficult position… we have received an anonymous tip that you and another employee have been moonlighting over at another establishment, one with an 'adult' atmosphere. It is my deepest regret that I must terminate your employment at Smarty Mart" John said.

"You're firing me?" Ron asked aghast.

"I'm afraid so…" Jason said. "According to your 'rules of morality and conduct' clause in your contract, Smarty Mart has the right to fire anyone who has broken Smarty Mart conduct rules. Like working at another secret job or visiting a gentleman's club."

"But John was the one who dragged me there! I didn't know that we were heading over to a strip joint!" Ron said trying to defend himself.

"We know" Jason said. "It turns out that the 'anonymous tip' was from John. When we asked how he knew he said that he saw you there. Basically he shot himself in the foot, so to speak, with that story because I had to fire him as well for going there."

"Well that is a silver lining…I guess" Ron said disappointed.

"I'm sorry Ron; I have to let you go. If headquarters found out that I knew about your breach of contract and I did nothing, I would lose my job too. I'm very sorry…" he said sounding sincere.

"It's fine…" Ron said. "I had to leave Smarty Mart sooner or later."

"If it helps, feel free to add me as a reference on your next job applications. I can always tell your interviewer about the great job you did" Jason said.

"Thanks Jason I appreciate it but I recently acquired a new job as of yesterday" Ron said.

"Oh good!" Jason said. "I'm glad to hear it. I hope you have a pleasant career."

"Thanks Jason, I appreciate it." Ron told him. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye Ron" Jason said as he hung up. No sooner had he hung up did Ron get another call. Ron picked it up and said,

"Hello?"

"Ron! What happened?!" Kim shouted. "You were supposed to call me when you got home last night."

"I'm sorry Kim I was just a bit busy" Ron said.

"A bit?" Bonnie said as she stepped out of the bedroom naked and feeling well rested. She stepped up and hugged Ron's waist from behind him and spoke loud enough so Kim could hear him over the phone. "Mmmmmmmm….. I'd say you got **very **busy last night Ronnie" Bonnie said.

"Is that Kim?" Tara asked as she entered the kitchen. "Tell her I said hi!" Liz and Yori filed into the room last.

"Hi Kim!" Liz shouted so Kim could hear over the phone.

"Is that Liz? She is there too?" Kim asked in shock. "Who else are you gonna share your bed with? Huh Ron?"

"Um…that would be me Possible-san" Yori said speaking up.

"Yori **too**!?" Kim shouted. "UAAGGH!" Kim shouted aggravated. She hung up right then.

"Oh great. Kim is mad at me again" Ron said.

"Forget about it honey" Tara said. "Let's have breakfast."

"Yeah!" Rufus squeaked. "Breakfast!"

"How was your sleep Ron?" Liz asked.

"Pretty good" Ron said smiling. "I had a pretty good headrest" Ron said looking at the blushing Yori.

"I was deeply honored to have my breasts serve as your pillow" Yori said bowing her head. All the girls went into the bathroom to take a shower as Ron cooked stacks of waffles and pancakes. Ron could hear them from the bathroom as they bathed together.

"Wow, Liz your skin is so **smooth**" Tara said.

"Oooh, stop it Tara that tickles!" Liz giggled. "Besides you need to have a look at Yori's ass. It's so firm and muscular but still soft and bouncy!"

"Aah! Liz that is embarrassing!" Yori laughed.

"You're all so cute…" Bonnie said. "Who grabbed my ass?"

Ron could every word and became very aroused. He knew if he stayed for them to come and eat he would end up in the bedroom with them and never leave the house.

"Ladies!" Ron called to them in the showers. "I'm going to try and meet up with Kim at Club Banana, and then I'm going to the club to attend the new staff auditions." Ron left the kitchen, leaving Rufus to devour an entire stack of pancakes.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR At Club Banana RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Kim and Monique were gossiping as they both folded clothes.

"Now Liz and his friend Yori have joined in! It's disgusting!" Kim shouted.

"You're jelling" Monique said.

"I'm not!" Kim denied.

"Yes you are" Monique said. "Ron is hanging out with other women, having bare-booty-bed shaking-sex with them…"

"Monique!" Kim interjected.

"…and that bothers you" Monique continued.

"It **doesn't** matter to me!" Kim denied again.

"He's your best friend. You obviously have some feelings for him if it bothers you so much that he's with bonnie and the others" Monique said. "And I don't blame you. Ron has become a fine piece of man. If I were you I'd be out getting back my man." Monique said.

"He's not my man!" Kim shouted. "I have to go home Monique…I've got to clear my head."

"Alright girl, you go ahead. You call me when you're out of denial" Monique said. Kim gathered her purse and left Club Banana. Ten minutes after Kim left Ron walked into the store.

"Is Kim here?" Ron asked Monique.

"Sorry. You just missed her Ron" Monique answered.

"Can we talk Monique?" Ron asked. "My life is a bit hectic right now and I need to talk to someone."

"Sure" Monique answered. "Seems Kim has noticed too, she is a bit upset right now."

"Yeah, that is mostly my fault" Ron said. "I've been neglecting her and now she is mad."

"In a big way Ron" Monique said. "Kim is just frustrated because you're spending a lot more time with your girlfriends than with her. I think she's jealous."

"I can understand that" Ron said. "What should I do?"

"Well first you have to understand us girls Ron" Monique said. As she continued on how girls liked being pampered and respect at the same time and how women need to be paid attention to, Ron completely zoned out. He was still very aroused from that morning and as Monique bent down to pick up another load of shirts Ron got a perfect view of her luscious, bouncy, heart-shaped backside.

"Ron! Are you listening to me?" Monique said. Monique got dangerously close to Ron's face. "This is why Kim is annoyed! You have to pay attention to-mmph!" Monique's last words were muffled by Ron's lips as he grabbed her and kissed her.

The kiss was unexpected but not unwelcomed. Monique was so startled her basic instincts took over and her hips ground against Ron. Monique was telling the truth when she said to Kim that Ron had become hotter. He had grown more muscles from all his exercise on the football field and had been eating less Beuno Nacho so his break now smelled like the minty gum he chewed. Ron moved to take off Monique's stylish belt that held up her shorts when Monique stopped him.

"Not here…" she said. She took him by the hand and pulled him into a changing room. As she locked the door Ron was behind her running his hands up and down her body. When one of his hands traveled past her navel down to her burning bush Monique gasped and reached a hand behind her and grabbed a fistful of Ron's short blond hair. Ron masterfully unsnapped the latch of Monique's bra and her breasts bounced free of their prison as Ron pulled it out of Monique's top.

As he continued to stroke her between her legs he used his other hand to cup Monique's clothed breast, squeezing it over and over, gradually gripping harder on each squeeze. Monique used her grip on Ron's hair to force his face to hers and kissed him hard. Monique never imagined she would ever be in the changing room with a man behind her feeling her up.

Ron's hand left Monique's breast, eliciting a groan of disappointment from Monique until he ran his hand under the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. As soon as her head was free Ron hooked his thumbs in the edges of Monique's shorts and panties and pulled them both down in a single motion.

Ron quickly stripped his clothes and pulled a condom from his wallet, tore it open, and put it on. Monique was so riled up she was about to turn around and attack Ron but he wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and kicked her feet further apart. Monique felt Ron's burning steel-hard-on press against her buttock and she knew exactly what Ron was planning. She placed her hands against the wall of the changing room for support.

Monique felt Ron's erection pushing past her vaginal lips at a torturously slow speed. Every moment another inch pushed further into her until finally Ron could go no further. Monique moaned as Ron's full length filled her. She had only had sex once before but she knew already that this would be even better. Ron withdrew himself and teased Monique by slipped his penis in-between her legs and pressing up against her clit.

Monique was so desperate for more she slid her hands further down the wall and tiptoed back far enough so that only her hands kept her from falling over. Ron grinned because Monique had down exactly as he planned. He gripped Monique's hips and slammed himself into her with full force, making Monique wail in pleasure. Ron was done playing now. Grasping Monique's firm hips, he savagely forced himself back and forth into her. Monique closed her eyes and enjoyed the pressure steadily building within her.

"Hello?" a voice called out in the store. Monique hair stood on end as she realized she hadn't closed the store. "Is anybody there?" The customer called again.

Ron never halted his thrusting and didn't slow down at all. Monique looked back at a grinning Ron and glared at him, but Ron only thrusted deeper and faster, making Monique let out little groans. Monique took a hand off the wall to try and muffle herself but it wasn't effective. She picked her bra up from the floor and stuffed it in her mouth to silence herself.

"Helloooo!" the customer called out again growing annoyed.

"Ron you are such a bastard!" Monique thought. "…but this feels soooo good…" Muffled groans went unheard from outside of the changing room as Ron continued.

Finally the customer left out of frustration. Monique was about to spit her bra out of her mouth to scream at Ron when he lifted her up off her feet and pressed her against the cool changing room wall as he thrusted even harder into her. Monique couldn't think, she could only let out a long continuous set of muffled groans as she let Ron have his way with her.

Monique body was on fire and the mixed sensation of the ice cold wall of the changing room caused an indescribable euphoria. As her breasts pushed against the wall and her climax ensued Monique felt as if Ron was trying to hump her straight through the wall. Inside of her, she could feel Ron's manhood twitch and bulge through the condom, getting hotter and hotter as he himself was about to climax.

Monique finally came as Ron thrusted one final time into her, forcing her burning clitoris against the wall's cool surface and making her climax as Ron held her in the hair against the changing room wall. She had another mini-orgasm as she felt Ron's semen pound at the wall of the condom and pool at the tip.

Ron lifted Monique off his descending erection and placed her on her feet. Monique had to support herself against Ron because her legs had become so jelly like that she could collapse any minute. Ron and Monique continued to kiss as they got dressed.

"I'm sorry, that came out of nowhere" Ron said.

"Don't worry about it" Monique said kissing him again. "I guess this means I'm another girl on your arm huh…another notch on your belt…another hopelessly devoted love slave in your personal harem?" Monique asked. Ron looked at her seriously and said,

"Only if that's what you want." Monique looked slightly disappointed and diverted her gaze.

"If I can't have you to myself…then I guess I am" she said after a minute of silence. She wrapped her arms around Ron in a hug. "Besides, hopelessly devoted love slave does have a ring to it." Monique joked as she ground her hips into Ron.

"I wouldn't call you girls my harem" Ron said. Monique laughed.

"Ron, you have half a dozen girls, myself included, willingly sharing you with each other for their chance to give you pleasure. You have a harem" Monique said. Ron got an ashamed looked on his face. "It's fine Ron" Monique said. "We are fully consenting adults who **enjoy** your company and the pleasure it brings."

"Well adding another girl to my "harem" doesn't exactly help my situation with Kim" Ron said.

"Don't worry so much about it" Monique assured him. "She will get over it, and if all else fails throw some loving her way and see how that works."

"Make a move on Kim!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Sure! Why not?" asked Monique.

"She's been my best friend since Pre-K, I've never thought of her like that…except maybe one time in a dream I had a few years back…"

"Well there you go! If you can dream it you can do it. You never know" Monique said. "Maybe a good shag is just what the doctor ordered."

"Not the two I'm thinking of" Ron said.

"Kim's parents are out of town and her brothers are having a play date. Go talk with her, however it ends it'll be more productive than avoiding her" Monique advised.

"Yeah…you're right" Ron said. "I'll do it. I'll go talk with her."

"Good" Monique said. She kissed Ron and slipped her phone number into Ron's pocket. "Call me later."

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR At the Possible Home 

Ron walked up the street to Kim's house thinking about what he is going to say. He could see Kim's car in the driveway from down the street. He walked further towards the house and spotted Kim on the other side of the car, washing it. She wore a baby blue bikini top and shorts cut off at the tops of her thighs. Her long red hair was pulled back in a ponytail and suds covered her entire body. She hadn't noticed Ron yet and bent over at the waist to dip her sponge into the bucket of soapy water. As she bent over Ron could see her thong peek up over her shorts showing Ron the pale cheeks of her arse. Ron had to get her attention before he was too aroused to speak.

"Ahem" he said clearing his throat. Kim turned to look at him. "Hey Kim…" Ron said. Kim angrily threw her sponge into the bucket and crossed her arms, unknowingly pushing her breasts up, arousing Ron even further.

"Well look who finally shows his face" Kim said glaring angrily at Ron. "If it isn't Rudolph Valentino. Or should I call you "The Shiek"?

"Stop it Kim" Ron said. "I came over to talk…"

"Oh? I thought you came to seduce me too" Kim said turning her back.

"No Kim!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh? I'm no good?" Kim asked getting further annoyed.

"No! It's not that Kim!" Ron said.

"Then what? I'm not pretty enough?" Kim said raising her voice even more. "**These** not big enough for you?!" Kim shouted cupping her breasts.

"**No**, it isn't that Kim!" Ron tried to explain. "It's not like I'm really **trying** to seduce anyone! I can't explain it, at the drop of a hat I'm horny as hell!"

"It's called "puberty" drama king" Kim said snidely.

"No! It's different!" Ron denied. "I feel like a shook up soda can every time I get aroused. If I don't have sex I feel I will pop! The problem is the more sex I have the more sex I need to relieve myself!" Ron said.

"Whatever" Kim said.

"I'm serious!" Ron said. Kim looked at Ron critically for a moment.

"Alright…" Kim said approaching Ron. "Show me…" she demanded as she kissed Ron. Ron was taken back by Kim's sudden forceful kiss. His hands knew what to do though, they went behind Kim and pulled her body close to his. Kim's kisses tasted like spearmint and ice cream. Ron could feel Kim's cold wet body grinding against him as they deepened the kiss. Kim's arms shot up and around Ron's neck.

She crushed her body to Ron's not leaving an inch of space between them, Ron lost his balance and fell back on the hood of the car. Kim jumped on top of him like a wildcat and straddled him on top of the car. Kim looked down at him with a look of pure lust that Ron recognized right away. Kim pulled the hair-band out of her hair and shook her long mane loose. The strands came down in a rain and surrounded Ron's face. That curtain of red hair shielded Ron from the entire world and he could only look up at Kim's flushed face and wonder to himself: "why hadn't he made a move on the beautiful woman before?"

Kim was in a lust filled haze. She was with her best friend in the world, straddling his giant erection, dry humping him and squirming on top of her car in her driveway. She had never fantasized about doing Ron in her driveway but it was a fun idea she thought about indulging in later, but she knew her first time had to be special…

"You know Ron…" Kim said breathing heavily. "My parents aren't home right now. Do you want to go up to my room?"

"yeah" Ron quickly replied as Kim dragged him into her house up to her room. Kim pulled Ron into her room and locked the door behind them. "Why did you lock the door?"

"I don't want to take any chances that someone will bother us" Kim said. She pushed Ron back onto her bed and continued kissing him. Their tongues danced wildly in and out of each other's mouths. Kim moved her hand down to Ron's crouch. "Oooh. Someone is happy" she said smiling at Ron.

"You just need to smile and I'll always be happy Kim" Ron said breathlessly.

"That's good to know Ron" Kim said planting kisses down his neck. "I didn't think my smile alone would get you to take my virginity" she said giving his clothed crotch a hard squeeze.

"I never guessed I would have that honor…" Ron said sitting up on the bed. "Are you serious about this Kim? No second thoughts of any kind?" Kim stood up and walked behind the changing screen in the corner of her room. Ron could see her silhouette through the screen. He saw her drop her bikini top and pull down her shorts and thong. He knew behind the screen Kim was standing there in her perky pink birthday suit.

"No man has **ever** seen my naked body before Ron…Any time I've gone to the doctor I've made sure it was a woman because the only man I ever wanted to see me naked was you" Kim said. She stepped out from behind the screen and very slowly walked in front of Ron until his face was two feet away from her finely trimmed, landing strip shaped, red patch of pubic hairs. "Do you think I have any second thoughts?"

"Before today…I never knew you had any interest in me like that Kim" Ron said. "If I had known, I would have hoped we could have done this sooner." Ron was burning up. He needed to get some cold water before he threw Kim down and made love to her roughly instead of slow and steady like he had been planning. "Let me use the bathroom first Kim…" Ron said.

"Sure" Kim said turning around and sashaying over to her closet. "That'll give me some time to establish the atmosphere a little bit. Don't take too long now…" she said seductively as he made his way into the bathroom.

Ron turned the cold water on full blast in the sink. He took handfuls of water and splashed his face with it, trying to calm down. He closed the toilet seat lid and sat down. He tried to rationalize and down play the situation in front of him.

"Ok" Ron said taking in a deep breath. "Kim is naked in the next room and wants to have sex. This is fine, this is normal. I mean we've been friends since forever. So why not go a step further and take our clothes off and have sex? Its cool dude it's cool. Kim is a very beautiful woman who wants you to have sex with her. Congratulations my friend! But wait…what if this screws up our relationship? What if we have sex and then it gets all awkward? Oh no…a friendship that's been going on since we've been four years old goes down the drain because of a few hours of hot…steamy…naked Kim" he said trailing off imagining Kim and him having sex. He shook his head and exclaimed, "No! I can't let that happen! Our friendship will not die now! I'm going to march out there and reject her advances and say I can't do it! Ok!"

Ron got up and opened the door. In the time he had been in the bathroom Kim had placed candles all over the room and lit them. Incense burned on her nightstand and her radio played soft love music on her dresser. Kim was still naked and in the middle of her bed, holding up a corner of her bed sheet and patting the side of the bed beside her. Ron couldn't fight it anymore; he was going to have sex with Kim that night.

Ron took off his shirt and dropped his pants. He took out a condom from his wallet and was thankful he had had the sense the previous to refill his wallet with them. He put the condom on and slipped under the sheets of Kim's bed. Kim laid back in the bed and Ron gently climbed on top of her. Ron supported himself up over Kim and positioned himself so his erection was directly over her wet throbbing entrance.

"Kim…we'll go at your pace at first…since this is the first time for you" Ron said. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and said,

"Tonight is going to be a big night of firsts for me Ron. I'm not letting you leave this bed until you have made love to every inch of my body. Starting with this…" Kim kissed Ron hard on the mouth giving Ron the cue to enter her. He slid into her and in a single gentle thrust causing Kim to break the kiss and gasp at the sudden fullness she felt. "Keep going Ron. Keep going…" Kim said as she wrapped her legs around Ron's waist and held him close.

"I know something you might like" Ron said. Ron rolled over so he was sitting on the mattress with Kim on his waist. "You're in control." Kim sighed happily as she started moving her hips.

"Ron….Ron…" Kim said. "We're…we're making love…we're making love Ron" she cooed as she rocked her hips. "Oooh, this is just like my dream Ron. Candles, music, incense, and us."

"I'm so glad this finally happened Kim" Ron said as he started gyrating his hips underneath Kim. Kim wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him deeply. Kim's soft tender skin brushed up against Ron's hardened muscles that were covered in a soft mat of blond chest hair.

"We could do this every day Ron…uhhh…just you and me and **no one** else" Kim said in-between tongue kisses trying to convince Ron. Ron thrusted his hips harder up into Kim making her throw her head back in ecstasy. His hand traced her naked spine upward and fisted in her hair, which he used to force her mouth back to him to for another hot breathed open mouthed tongue kiss. Kim allowed him into her mouth and he took the time to explore every curve and tasted everything he could run his tongue over. He pulled back suddenly and said to her,

"Kim, I love you. You're my best friend." Kim's heart thumped hard in her chest. She thrust her breasts into Ron's chest to show him exactly what his words meant to her. "But I also love Bonnie and Tara and Liz and Yori and Monique…you are all so important to me." Kim felt each of the other girls' names hit her heart like a wooden stake and the pain continued as he further explained why she couldn't have him all to herself. Kim stopped her body movements and turned her head feeling like she was about to cry. Ron had added Monique to his harem as well? Ron didn't stop his body for a second. He kept up thrusting into her from below and made his strokes deeper and deeper. He held her chin in his hand and said,

"You are my family Kim, but **they** are my family too. I won't abandon any of you. I want you to be by my side forever Kim, along with all of **our** family. Please be with me" Ron said looking at her with begging eyes. Kim buried her face in Ron's neck and stayed silent.

"How many girls do you plan to add Ron?" Kim asked. "Is your harem going to include every girl in Middleton? The country? The world? When will it end?"

"It ends with you Kim" Ron said. "With you at my side I can handle no more women. Your Kimness is all I need to be complete" he vowed.

"Fine" Kim said wiping away her tears. She slowly began moving her hips again. "I'm yours…" she promised with all her heart. "It's going to be odd waking up in your bed beside Bonnie" Kim joked as she repeatedly kissed Ron's neck up to his chin. "Making love to you at the same exact time along with the others in a large sexually charged mass of squirming bodies. Going on picnics with you, swimming, and cuddling by the fire…giving birth to your children at the same time, nursing our babies side by side…"

Kim vividly imagined all of this in her mind as the thrusts of her hips rocked the bed back and forth in a fast see-saw like movement. "aaahh…watching our family grow larger and larger…" Kim continued. "Seeing your empire reach all over Middleton…gah!" Sweat powered from every pore of their bodies and soaked the bed beneath them.

Ron gently pushed Kim onto her back again and knelt between her opened legs. Kim locked her legs around Ron's waist and dug her nails into his back as he lifted his hips and came down harder and harder each time. Kim gasped at every thrust. She left dozens of kisses of adoration all over Ron's torso as he continued to make love to her.

"This is the happiest I've ever been in my life" Kim whispered to Ron as she was reaching her climax.

"Get used to it" Ron grunted out as he reached his own. "We'll be doing this together until the day we die."

"Thank god" she gasped out as she struck her orgasm in Ron's final thrusts. Ron felt Kim's vaginal muscles spasm in her climax and that sent Ron to the edge as well. Right then he came harder than he had ever had before. Shot after shot of his sperm slammed against the condom wall and completely filled it up, causing it to overflow out of the rubber prison. Kim felt the warm fluid hit her insides as it escaped the condom and gasped at the warm white hot flashes that bombarded her brain with pleasure. "I love you Ron Stoppable" Kim said. "I belong to you…"

"I love you too Kim Possible" Ron gasped out. His exhausted body gave out on him and he collapsed onto Kim's body. Kim loved the weight of her lover on top of her and held him close kissing him lovingly as she passed out. "We'll be together forever now…" Ron said happily.

HI readers. I hope you have enjoyed the latest edition of Ron the Pimp. I'm sorry it's such a late update. I have been working non-stop. The plan was to release updates of all my stories simultaneously but since I received so many messages asking me to continue I decided to update RTP a little earlier than the rest. I hope you enjoyed it and please, send any suggestions or comments to me. I am always happy to hear feedback. Thanks.


	9. Sundae

I don't own anything in this story.

I don't approve of violence against women or the pimping of women. This story is pure fiction.

I hope you enjoy

* * *

**Nighttime at the Possible house **

* * *

Ron and Kim sat on Kim's freshly made bed and kissed. Ron broke the kiss and said,

"That is some good-bye kiss K.P." Kim hugged Ron and snuggled into his chest.

"You can have more if you stay Ron…" Kim said giving him the puppy dog pout.

"No, no" Ron said shielding his eyes. "I have to get going, you know I have to meet with my staff."

"I know you have a meeting Ron. I don't want to make you late for your new job" Kim said. Ron had explained to Kim the entire situation. He explained his recent transformation and powers, his relationships with the other girls, how he could slip in and out of detention, and how he came to own a strip club.

"I just want to keep you a little longer until you have to go see those pole dancers and strippers. Give you enough loving to keep your eyes off of those floozies." Kim said looking down. Ron lifted her chin up to look at her and said,

"Kim you gave more than enough. The girls at the club are just employees, and if I didn't have to go we would still be going at it."

"No we wouldn't Ron" Kim said. "We only stopped because **you** ran out of condoms" Kim said sounding irate. Kim reached down and roughly squeezed his member through his pants. "Maybe if you didn't have that little tramp Christina working at your club you would have one more condom available in your wallet."

"Ow! Easy Kim easy!" Ron said starting to feel the pain. "I promise you, I won't have sex with anymore employees. I swear!"

"I'm more aggravated that you ran out of condoms when you were with me than the fact that you had sex with her" Kim admitted biting her lip. Ron pulled Kim into another kiss.

"I promise Kim" Ron vowed. "I won't have sex with any of the girls at the club. I gotta go."

"Alright…" Kim said groaning. "Have a nice day at work…not **too** nice though"

"I promise! I promise!" Ron said. "Your parents are out of town till tomorrow night right? Why don't you come to my apartment, after work I'll stop by a convenience store and pick up a few boxes of condoms, then I'll come home and we can pick up where we left off."

"That sounds great" Kim said grinning.

"Good. I'll see you when I get off of work" Ron said. He gave Kim a playful pinch as he exited her room.

"Oooh! Ron!" Kim exclaimed in mock anger.

"See you tonight!" Ron called as he exited the house and began his walk downtown.

"I guess I can't be mad at him for attracting the other girls…" Kim thought to herself. She stripped down her clothes and put on some sexy lingerie she had been keeping in her closet for the day she met her special man. When she bought it she had no idea she was going to be wearing it for her best friend Ron. She slipped it on, put her clean clothes back on, and went down stairs.

"Hi Kim!" Mrs. Possible said as she walked through the door with her husband.

"Mom! Dad!" Kim said in surprise. "I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow…"

"Well the scientific exhibition let out early because half of the experiments and inventions mysteriously disappeared" Mrs. Possible said putting her bags down on the floor. "What's the matter hon? You look startled. Is there something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong mom, just didn't expect you home so soon or I would have cleaned up some more" Kim said. In secret she had done a lot of cleaning up after her hot night with Ron. They had made love in almost every room in the house except for her parents' room and her brothers' room, which they decided they would leave alone to respect their privacy. After they were done they cleaned everything, much to Kim's relief, until there was no visible evidence left of their hours of passion.

"I'll put away our luggage dear" Mr. Possible said as he carried their suitcases up the staircase.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower" Mrs. Possible said. Kim's mother went upstairs to the bathroom and turned the hot water on. Kim called to her parents,

"Mom, Dad! My friends invited me to spend the night with them. Is that alright with you?"

"It's fine with me Kimmie-cub. Ask your mother though!" her dad called down from his bedroom.

"Mom!?" Kim called to her mother.

"Kim…" Mrs. Possible shouted. "Could you come in her please?" Kim went up the stairs and into the bathroom where her mother stood by the running shower, fully clothed.

"What's up mom?" Kim asked.

"Did you have fun while your father and I were gone?" her mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um…yeah" Kim said nervously. "Just a quiet uneventful couple of days" Kim lied. Mrs. Possible turned her head to the shower door and held her hand up to the steamy door. On the shower door there was an imprint of Kim's naked body against the door, only visible with the steam of the shower. Kim felt her face flush as her mother confronted her with the evidence of her and Ron's lovemaking in the shower from a few hours before.

"Uh-huh" Kim's mother said as she crossed her arms. "Uneventful huh?"

"I uh…tripped in the shower" Kim fibbed further.

"I might have believed that but your hand is now-where near as big as this print on the door" Mrs. Possible said pointing to Ron's handprint. "From the looks of things you had a very **exciting** couple of days without us Kimmie."

Kim sighed, bowed her head, and sat herself on top of the covered toilet seat.

"It was a spectacular day mom…" Kim said smiling.

"Spill, I want the details" Mrs. Possible said leaning against the sink. "Who is this new beau in my daughter's life?" Kim sat in silence for a moment and then uttered,

"…Ron…" Her mom stood straight up in surprise and exclaimed,

"Ron! Oh my goodness!" she said giddily. "I thought the two of you might get together one day. I can't believe it, my little Kimmie and Ron Stoppable are an item!"

"We are a bit more than an item…" Kim said motioning to the shower door. Her mother looked back at the door and then to her and said,

"That reminds me" Kim's mother walked over to her to Kim and knelt beside her. "Are you and Ronald…being safe?" her mother asked.

"Of course mom!" Kim said.

"I just want to make sure Kimmie" her mother said. "I'm not really worried about the two of you contracting diseases from each other but I need to make sure you knew about…birth control."

"Yes mom" Kim said taking her mother's hands in her own. "Ron and I are being responsible."

"Good, that is all I wanted to know" her mother said. "I don't want to see my grandchildren running around until after you have graduated from college."

"Oh mom" Kim said blushing, imagining what her and Ron's babies would look like.

"Can I assume this 'sleepover' is with Ron too?" Mrs. Possible asked smirking.

"Yes…" Kim said blushing deeper. Her mother gave Kim a big hug and kissed her cheek.

"Its fine with me if you go, just remember to be safe" her mother told her. Kim smiled at her mother and hugged her back.

"Are you going to tell dad about the…" Kim said gesturing to the shower.

"No, at least I won't tell him that" her mom said. "I will tell him you and Ronald are going out but not till after you get back."

"Thanks mom, you rock" Kim said as she left for her room to back an overnight bag. Mrs. Possible lingered behind to rub off the imprint of Ron's and her daughter's bodies.

"Wow" Mrs. Possible said aloud to herself as she looked down at the imprint of Ron's pelvis. "You've really grown up Ronald."

* * *

Kim drove over to Ron's apartment, went up the stairs, and knocked on Ron's door. Bonnie answered the door wearing only a long white towel.

"Hey Kim" Bonnie said cheerfully. "Here to poop on the party?"

"Um no I'm here to join…" Kim said holding up her bag of clothes. Bonnie face lit up and she hugged Kim suddenly.

"Oh my God I can't believe it took you this long!" Bonnie said as she took Kim by the hand and pulled her inside and shut the door. "You're just in time actually Kim. Monique was just getting to know the rest of us in a more…**biblical** sense." Bonnie said as she dropped her towel and proudly walked her naked form into the bathroom where all the girls were in the Jacuzzi tub. Kim stood at the bottom of the stair leading into the bathroom and stared in admiration of Bonnie's tattoo on the small of her back.

Kim peeked inside the bathroom and saw Bonnie joining the other girls in the hot tub as they kissed and caressed the wet naked body of Monique. She watched as her best female friend forever moaned and gasped as the girls ran their hands over her, leaving not a single inch of her skin unattended.

Kim watched as Bonnie stepped towards the mass of female bodies, took Monique's face in her hands and stuck her tongue into Monique's gasping mouth. As Monique and Bonnie tasted each other, Kim saw Yori's head nestled between Monique's spread legs. Even with her back turned she could tell Yori was expertly using her tongue the way Monique thrusted her hips into Yori's face. Liz and Tara each had one of Monique's milk chocolate nipples in their mouths and they sucked and lathered them as they used their hands to stroke the rest of Monique's body.

Kim watched her longtime friend writhe and moan in bliss. Kim felt her own breathing get hard as she imagined herself in Monique's spot. She had never considered a lesbian experience before then, but just watching her friend's face made her consider the possibility. Just as Kim was entering her own erotic fantasy Monique groaned in satisfaction and let her body go limp in the hot tub.

When Yori was done cleaning Monique, she ran her tongue up Monique's body from her thighs, to her abs, past her navel, between her breasts, and finally up to Monique's mouth to kiss her deep. As Yori and Monique fought for control of the other's mouth, swirling their tongues around on another, Tara, Liz, and Bonnie got out of the tub to greet their new lover. Liz with no apparent shyness walked up and hugged Kim close to her wet naked body.

"I'm so happy to see you Kim!" Liz said.

"Yeah…it's great to be here…with all of you…naked" Kim said feeling a twinge of jealously knowing each of these girls had already had sex with Ron. "I hope we all get along well with each other…" Kim said not really having anything to say. Tara and Bonnie joined Liz and surrounded Kim in a group hug.

"Being here has really opened my mind to new things Kim" Tara said happily. "We hope you'll open your mind too…and your mouth" Tara said as she caught Kim in a surprise kiss. Kim was startled at her long time friend's forwardness but more surprised that she was reacting so much from it. Kim wrapped her arms around her blond friend's neck and kissed her back. Kim couldn't feel Liz and Bonnie lifting her and Tara onto the enormous bed in Ron's room. She didn't feel Liz and Bonnie stripping her butt naked on the bed. All she could feel were Tara's marshmellow lips meshing with her own.

Tara never stopped kissing her as Liz took Kim's hands and pulled them behind her back. Simultaneously Bonnie pulled a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs from her overnight bag and as Liz held Kim's wrists Bonnie clicked the handcuffs over Kim's wrists.

"Huh…w-wha?" Kim asked momentarily breaking the kiss. Tara muffled her by capturing her mouth.

"Don't worry Kim" Bonnie said with a giggle. "This is a trust exercise. Trust us, and we'll make you feel gooooood" Bonnie said with a sexy purr. Liz left the room and reemerged with several cans of whipped cream, a bottle of cherries, and a chocolate syrup container. Yori and Monique came to the bed and stood with the other girls as each one of them grabbed a can of whipped cream.

"You ready girls?" Tara asked. "Let's make a Kim Possible sundae…" All the girls began spraying Kim all over her naked body. Kim moaned at the cool sensations of her friends laying down lines of whipped cream all over.

"Oh look" Liz said. "Kim looks pretty hungry herself…she needs something to snack on too." Liz took her can and sprayed a small hill of cream between Yori's thighs and topped it off with a cherry. Without a word the other girls lifted up Yori and sat her down directly onto Kim's mouth. Kim felt the cream against her face and the bare skin beneath it. Even as Yori sat on her face Kim still had direct eye contact with Yori and could see her foreign friend with her head thrown back in pleasure. Yori looked down at her friend to see Kim resign her old world view, close her eyes, and begin lapping away at Yori's sex.

"Ahnnnaaa…whooooo…Possible-san…" Yori moaned as she started to gently rock her hips.

Meanwhile the other ladies were finishing their work. Kim was now completely covered in frosting with a trail of cherries leading from her nipples down to the valley of her navel.

"Ok girls" Monique said licking her lips. "Dig in". The others needed no further instructions. They ran their tongues over Kim's naked body lapping up the lines of whipped cream they had drawn all over their friend's skin. Kim could barely concentrate on pleasing Yori, every moment Kim felt another tongue flicking her nipple or running past her navel, driving her mad. Kim struggled to free her hands and use them to pleasure her sisters but with Yori's weight Kim was at the mercy of the sex hungry nymphs around her.

"Hmmmmm-mmmmmm" Bonnie moaned as she used her tongue to dig the remaining cream out of Kim's navel. "Best sundae **ever**, but the night isn't over yet Kim…" Bonnie promised lowering her face to Kim's vaginal lips. "We're just getting started" she laughed as she licked at Kim's clit and sucked it between her lips like a seed. Kim gasped underneath Yori making Kim take more of her mound into her mouth as Bonnie continued below.

The other girls joined in on the game to slowly torture Kim. The kissed her every body part, ran silken hands down her waist, groped and fondled at her breasts as if they were trying to milk her, and squeezed her butt cheeks in a vice grip. Kim bucked her hips in approval and enjoyed the feeling of utter helplessness at the hands of her friends, her sisters, her lovers. She had no idea surrendering all control of her body would feel so incredible and thanked her lucky stars she had fallen into her relationship with Ron and all of his seduced followers.

Kim felt the familiar pressure building up in her body as Bonnie masterfully prodded her inner walls and scraped her nails on their soft skin. She was at Bonnie's mercy and Kim new she would make her first experience with all of the girls feel climatic.

"It looks like you're liking this Kim, we're gonna have to do list a lot more in the future…" Bonnie said keeping Kim at the edge of her orgasm. "You're ready to blow any second Kim…I could be mean and force you to hold off but I'm gonna be nice…time to come Kim…" Bonnie commanded sticking her fingers inside of Kim. Just as Kim felt her body shaking and seizure Yori achieved her own release and came all over Kim's face, making Kim feel an even deeper hotter thrill shoot through her making her orgasm increasingly more powerful.

Kim now laid back in the pile of female flesh as Liz and Tara cleaned Kim's face. Yori propped herself up on her elbow and smiled at Kim.

"Did you fully enjoy yourself Possible-san?" the beautiful ninja girl asked. Kim barely had the strength to shift her glance in Yori's direction. Kim said,

"What has Ron done to you girls…he needs to give me some too…" she said letting her head fall back on the pillow exhausted. Monique laughed and said in a pleased sexy tone,

"Told you Ronman had some magic. That boy is gonna be busy for the rest of his life pleasing the six of us"

The phone beside Ron's bed rang out. Liz picked up the phone and sleepily said,

"Hello?" As the phone called passed a full minute Liz's face twisted and contorted into a look of shock and fear. "Y-yes! We'll be right down there!" Liz said suddenly hanging up the phone. Liz shot out of the bed and looked around for her clothes.

"What's happened?" Tara asked noticing the horrified expression on Liz's face.

"Ron's was shot!" Liz cried. "He's in intensive care at the hospital!" The other girls instantly forgot their exhaustion and scrambled around the house in a panic looking for their clothes so they could get down to the hospital as soon as possible.

"No…no not now!" Kim thought to herself. "Not after I finally gave my heart to you! Don't die Ron!" Bonnie and Kim both grabbed the keys to their cars and all the girls raced down the staircase to the vehicles. They buckled themselves in and held on tight as Kim and Bonnie slammed on the accelerators speeding them towards the Middleton Hospital.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm glad I was able to update it sooner than I did the last time and I hope to continue this streak by updating sooner again. Thank you to all who have written my reviews and private messages I really appreciate the recognition and suggestions they mean a lot to me. I hope you all will keep reading and will enjoy my next chapter. I have a poll up in my profile page on whether or not there will be any pregnancies in this story. Some people have already voted and the results of this poll will affect the ending of my story.

-GameGhost


	10. Shego and the Attack

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, it's really appreciated.

* * *

Kim and Bonnie parked their cars and all six girls sprinted into the hospital waiting room.

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" the lady behind desk shouted. "You can't run in here ladies!"

"Where's Ron Stoppable!" Bonnie shouted over the counter at the woman. The lady cocked her eyebrow and said,

"He's in surgery right now, you can't see him."

"Is he going to be alright?" Kim asked on the verge of tears.

"How would I know?" she said nonchalantly. "I work the **desk**, I can't tell if a patient will make it or not." Tara sunk to her knees and starting sobbing uncontrollably at the suggestion that Ron might be dead.

"Well how about you find someone who **gives a damn **to tell us if Ron is going to be ok?" Bonnie shouted at the woman.

"And who exactly are **you**?" the woman asked. "Are you direct family? 'Cause if you're not, it's not your business." Bonnie tried to lunge at the woman over the desk; it took the full strength of Yori and Monique to hold her back.

"**You bitch! Just fucking tell us if he's ok**!" Bonnie screeched drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Can you keep it down lady?" a man in a leg cast asked. "I'm in a lot of pain and would at least like to keep my hearing healthy!"

"Do you want **both** legs in a cast!" Bonnie said grabbing the man by the front of his shirt and lifting him up.

"Don't make me call security!" the desk lady threatened. "I'll try and find a doctor to talk to you" the woman sighed irritated.

"Thank you" Liz said taking a seat and putting her face in her hands. "I can't believe this has happened…"

"That old hag hates my ass" Bonnie said calming down and dropping the man back into his seat.

"Damn… that woman got the strength of any man…" the man in the leg cast whispered to himself.

"Oh god…" Tara sobbed as she sat on her knees in front of the desk. "This can't be happening…"she sobbed as she rocked back and forth. Yori helped Tara on to her feet and sat her down.

"Stoppable-sama will be alright" Yori said giving Tara a reassuring hug. "I have no doubt he will recover." Tara cried into Yori's shoulder.

"He can't die!" Tara cried.

"I got your purse Tara" Kim said picking it up off of the floor. Kim hadn't checked to see if the purse was clasped shut and the entire contents of Tara's purse spilled out. "Oh nuts" Kim said picking up nail-polish bottles, Tara's wallet, a pair of sunglasses, and some blackened page length pictures. "What are these Tara?" Kim said holding up the dark pages. "Looks like a bunch of negatives."

"They're sonograms…" Tara said momentarily ceasing her crying.

"Sonograms?" Kim asked with a puzzled look. She looked back at the pictures then back to Tara, and her eyes shot open in suddenly realization. "Oh my god! Tara you're pregnant!" Kim screamed giddily coming to Tara's side. The rest of the girls stopped their crying and worrying and came to their friend's side to hear the news.

"Y-yes…" Tara said wiping her tears away and developing a smile. "I'm a few weeks along now…" Tara admitted.

"You're a mommy Tara!" Bonnie said excited for her childhood friend. Bonnie put her palm on Tara's exposed, flat, toned midriff. "When did it happen?"

"I think it was in the shower a few weeks ago" Tara said. "You remember Bonnie, when your sisters slept over…I thought the water washed everything away but I guess a few little soldiers could swim…" The girls looked at the several sonograms cooing and smiling at the growing fetus.

"We have to tell Ron…" Kim said. Tara turned to her and said,

"I know I was going to tell him…"

"I'm worried, what if he dies…" Liz says.

"Ron will never see his little baby…and I'll be alone" Tara cried.

"No you won't! We'll raise and protect Tara's baby as if it was our own" Bonnie answered. "We'll cloth it, cuddle it, play with it, and feed it."

"You have a strong network or support Tara, we're here for you. Six girls caring for one baby is a positive ratio!" Monique said.

"You will?" Tara asked looking around at her friends.

"Yes it will be my honor to care for Stoppable-sama's child" Yori said. "I serve Stoppable-sama, ensuring his lineage is one of my duties."

The woman from the desk came back with a doctor in scrubs behind her.

"Here they are doctor, the annoying gaggle of girls that refuse to leave" the desk lady said.

"Ah, I see" the doctor said approaching the six girls. "Are any of you related to mister Stoppable?"

"Uh no…" Liz said. "But this one is engaged to marry him…" Liz lied pointing at Tara.

"I'm sorry…only blood relatives or legal married spouses can be divulged medical information. I'm so sorry" he said leaving the waiting room.

"No…" Tara cried.

"Watch out!" the doctor said as a janitor bumped into him. "Ugh, I hate that janitor" the doctor said to the desk lady in passing. "He always has that stupid shit eating grin on his face." The janitor approached the girls.

"Sorry, I overheard you guys" the janitor said. "I think I can help you"

* * *

**Meanwhile, in a stormy castle surrounded by iron walls and vast armies**

* * *

Shego is dragged before Ron in chains by enormous henchmen. Shego is chained to the ground with her manicles before a large throne where Ron sits. Ron has conquered the world using his army of loyal followers.

"Welcome home bitch" Ron says in a gravelly voice. "Your little resistance has failed. Now you're where you belong, at my mercy." Shego was about to make a witty insult when a knock came at the door to the left of the throne.

"Enter!" commanded Ron.

In walked a half naked, obviously pregnant Kim Possible carrying a cup on a tray. The only clothing she wore was a long tattered skirt that had two slits on each side, revealing her hips with each step she took, and a matching beige tube top that tied in the back. Her wrists were shackled together and they jingled as she walked. She carried her tray over to Ron and bowed her head. Her prominent pregnant belly was illuminated as she approached Ron.

"Here is your drink master" Kim said. Shego couldn't believe it. Kim Possible who had led an enormous rebellion against Ron was now his slave.

"Very good" Ron said taking the glass and drinking it all. On the other side of his throne Shego saw former Global Justice Commander Director Betty holding a clipboard to Ron. He signed the clipboard and as Director Betty bowed and turned to leave Ron gave her a hard sway on her behind eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Betty. Ron turned back to Kim and put his hand on her large stomach. "How is my heir?" he asked.

"All is well Master. Your child will be healthy" she said smiling proudly.

"Good" Ron said grinning. He took Kim in his arms and gave her a ferocious deep kiss making Kim moan. "Leave me slave" Ron ordered, Kim bowed her head and left the room with the empty tray, smiling contently. Ron stood up from his throne, walked behind it to a wall of skulls and said,

"Everyone who has challenged me is now in my service...or on my wall."

"Fascinating" Shego said sarcastically as she read the names on the plaques below the skulls: Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Gemini, and several more.

"So what are you planning to do with me?" Shego asked.

"That should be somewhat self explanatory by now Shego as you've seen Kim already" Ron said walking towards her. "You will bare my children" he said running his hand from her shoulder down her body to her butt cheek giving it a squeeze. "You will bare them for as long as you are able and when you aren't baring them you will be my personal slave until you die."

Shego's eyes shot open. She was terrified at the thought of being that man's slave. It **disgusted **her thinking that he wanted to use her as his personal baby farm.

"**Never**! You **pig**! I'll never bare **anything for you**!" Shego screamed and struggled to get out of her chains. She spat and cursed at Ron much to his amusement. He grabbed her by the chin and pulled a skull from behind his back.

"This is what happened to the last person who refused to obey me, he refused to build more of my machines" he said presenting a skull with a small scar beneath the eye.

"Dr. D?" she asked gasping.

"That's right bitch" Ron said giving her a hard slap on her ass. "You can refuse me and end up on my wall, or you can obey me and become an essential influence in the new order of the world. You belong to me now, there's no third choice. There's nothing you can do about it, there's nothing you could do to change it. However if you work for me and become my harem slave, you can receive all of the benefits of serving me and baring my children" he said taking a nibble on her earlobe. "What will it be?" he asked. Shego sobbed lightly as she weighed her options.

"I will…" she sobbed. "I'll serve you…"

"And…?" Ron asked grinning as he walked behind her and tore a patch in Shego's pants in the crotch revealing her bare, moist center.

"And I'll…I'll bare your children" she said sadly.

"Atta girl" Ron breathed in her ear. "I promise you'll enjoy this…" he said. Shego continued to sob as she felt Ron grab her hips, unzip the zipper in his pants, and pull out his erection.

In spite of her situation, Shego moaned lightly when Ron rubbed his steel erection against her vaginal lips, making her wet. After several minutes of teasing and tormenting Shego by rubbing his erection against her wet quivering lips, Ron said,

"Feels like someone's ready…" He positioned himself at her entrance and said, "Let's get started." Ron grabbed a fistful of Shego's long black mane and forced himself into Shego's wet tunnel. Shego teared up as Ron used her body. She felt a sharp pain as he used her hair as reins, forcing her back after he savagely thrusted into her.

"Ow! Please!" Shego begged. "Please! Go Slow!" she cried feeling Ron churn her insides. Much to her relief Ron slowed down.

"You're right" Ron said confidently. "We're going to be doing this a **long** time woman. I can take my time with you…" Ron began a soothingly slow rhythm. He didn't loosen his grip in her hair but he was far gentler. Shego couldn't help writhing and moaning and gasping at this new pace Ron employed as he thrusted upward hitting her G-spot over and over like a target.

"Ungh…ungh…ungh…" Shego moaned as Ron continued to use her body. She surprised herself as she fell on her forearms and raised her hips as if by instinct, and gave Ron a better access to her body.

"Now you're getting into it babe…" Ron said. "That's it…hoo! That's the spot…" he groaned as he continued his pace. In her mind Shego cursed herself. She was ashamed and humiliated that she was succumbing to the ministrations of the evil conqueror Ron. She no longer had conscience control of her body. Her physical form was now under the control of her hormones, her body yielded to her primal, animal instincts. Her body didn't care that Ron was evil, all it cared was Ron was screwing her and it felt **gooooood**!

She knew she could still fight him. She could kick, curse, struggle, or put up **some** kind of resistance. She knew it was futile…she was trapped. Her shackles prevented her from moving and his grip in her hair was as tight as a vice. He was going to use her. If necessary, she knew he would beat her until she was limp and then use her anyway. He was going to use her, she was going to get pregnant, and she was going to have his children. It was going to happen the easy way or the hard way. She felt ashamed of herself that she didn't choose the hard way.

She shook her hips and bowed her head like a dog in heat hoping her submission would lead to a better life for her children. Shego let out a moan as her master thrust into her with a newfound tenderness. As he loosened his grip in her hair and lovingly ran his hand up her stomach to caress her breasts Shego felt that her situation was becoming less forced and more like making love.

"Shego…" Ron breathed on her neck. "You belong to me…You're so damn hot…you better only have eyes for me…anyone tries to use this ass, they're fucking dead." Shego felt touched. In his own odd way, she knew Ron had just said he loved her. She groaned in protest when Ron took his hand away from her breast and pulled a key from his pocket, stuck it in a keyhole in the ground, and released Shego's shackles.

Ron had released her shackles, she was free! She could try and kill Ron, defend herself, or run away now. On instinct she raised herself onto her knees and reached behind her for Ron's neck. Ron never stopped his pace. As Shego rose onto her knees Ron was still behind her gently thrusting into her like a master lover. He left himself unguarded with his legs on either side of Shego's hips and his arms wrapped around her waist, and his hands on top of one another over her abdomen, precisely over where her womb was.

Shego could have tried to snap his neck but instead she put her hands on both sides of his face and pulled his lips to her own. She used her new position to roll her hips back into Ron as he thrusted. Escape never crossed her mind, she accepted her fate.

"I am this man's slave…" Shego thought to herself. "He is my master and will father all of my children…" she thought. She lowered one of her hands down to Ron's and held his hands over her abdomen, actually praying that she was ovulating, that soon she would have his child, the same man who had her dragged into his home and chained to the floor.

"Do you pledge your loyalty?" Ron asked her breaking the kiss.

"Yes…" she gasped, meaning every word of what she said.

"Do you swear to serve me unconditionally?" he asked, his sweat pouring from his forehead onto her back. "To obey me, tend to me, love me, and belong to me in **every** sense?"

"Y-yes…forever" she pledged kissing the strong fingers her brought up to her chin.

"The rest of your life you will be my slave Shego" Ron said. "When you aren't breaking your back working for me you'll be producing my children. You'll birth as many as I give you. Your children will be full citizens and will have complete authority over you. After each birthing you'll be given two weeks to recover and then I'll impregnate you again. Do this for me Shego…and I'll introduce pleasures to you that you have never felt."

"Yes master…" Shego promised imagining her belly inflating and deflating over and over again through the years of her service.

"You're my property and will remain mine until you're dead" Ron said into her ear and he began thrusting harder and harder. "Do you want me to impregnate you?" he asked.

"Yes…" she groaned feeling her orgasm coming. "Please…" she pleaded.

"Beg for it properly bitch" he said biting the back of her neck dominantly.

"Please master…" Shego begged breathlessly. "Give me your child…" she felt Ron's grin on her neck.

"That's my girl" he said as he quickened his pace thrusting deeper. He quickly picked up enough speed and force that he was now ramming into her as he did when they started. The difference though was that Shego was now sopping wet and begging for Ron's seed.

Shego felt Ron tensing inside of her quivering body. She knew he was about to do it. He groaned loudly and said to her,

"Shego…I'm about to…Shego…Shego…Sh-"

"SHEEEEEEEGOOOOOO!" a loud voice bellowed over the intercom snapping Shego out of her wet dream.

* * *

**In Drakken's mountain top lair**

* * *

"SHEEEEEEGO!" Drakken screamed over the intercom summoning Shego. Shego sighed flopping her head back down on her pillow over her sexual frustration. She didn't know why she was having wet dreams about Kim Possible's sidekick but it was incredible. She looked under her bed sheets and saw that her lime green panties were sopping wet and her hand was moist and shaking.

"That was the most perverted dream I've ever had…but what does it mean" Shego said to herself as she ignored the screams over the intercom.

* * *

**Nighttime at the hospital**

* * *

Ron lay deep in sleep remembering the events leading up to his shooting. He was in his club laying down the new rules for his club.

"Four to ten at night we are a restaurant, no stripping. We are a restaurant…with a slight **human** interest" Ron said pulling out a box of t-shirts with the neon Wild Nights cowgirl on the front of the t-shirt. He handed out the t-shirts to all of the staff members. "Of course I may have to order several larger sizes…" Ron said as he watched the well endowed waitress, Bridgette, pulled her shirt over her head to have it come down inches above her navel.

"I don't know; I like it" Bridgette said twirling around in her loose shirt showing off her flat stomach.

"Looks great babe" Michael, one of the new bouncers, who was also Bridgette's boyfriend, commented.

"Ok. One of the new rules are: these t-shirts are uniforms, I'm handing them out for free, you can alter them however you want but they have to be hygienic and Family appropriate for the time slot where we are a family restaurant" Ron explained. "As for bottoms, whatever you want, but the same rules apply."

"After ten p.m. we are a gentleman's club where every employee may put on a show if they so choose. You can be a waitress, a dancer, or both ladies" Ron said to the female employees. "Nobody is going to force you to strip, if you feel comfortable showing off your bodies then you can make a few bucks. As for **private** dances… they will be allowed. Under these rules: always in the backroom with a bouncer at the door for security, always protected sexually, you do not sacrifice your scheduled work time for a private dance, if you wish to do one it is on your time in our facility. The house takes a two percent cut."

"Another thing, welcome your new manager: John Russell" Ron said motioning to the previous assistant manager. A round of applause ran throughout the employees. "My lawyer Boe Reynolds told me it would be a smart choice to turn control over the management and supply orders to someone over twenty one so they could order alcohol without it being illegal. I will still own the place but John is going to manage it for me. Congratulations John" Ron said patting John on the back.

"Okidokie…everyone get back to work" John ordered everyone. "The day shift is about to end. Ladies, if you're dancing, get back stage and get ready."

Zita Flores came up behind Ron as he sat down in a comfortable booth. She took his arm and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for all the help. I can't thank you enough" she said.

"It's no problem. It's a nice place" Ron said looking around his club.

"Not just that" Zita said. "For everything. This place, the higher salaries and benefits, for my mother. Thank you" Zita said taking a seat in his lap. She took one of his hands in hers and put it on top of one of her breasts. "I owe you big Ron. If you ever want to call in a favor, anytime, anywhere, anyplace, I'll do it" she vowed leaning in and kissing him with, probing his lips with her tongue. She stood up and began walking away. She turned her head and said, "Um…I'm going on stage soon. I hope to see you in the audience."

Ron layed his head back on the booth's head cushion and thought to himself, "Life is good."

He sat and watched customers walk through the doorway while sipping on his mug of root beer. He was surprised when he saw Agent Will Du walk through the doorway and take a seat by the stage as Zita began her dance. He slowly approached the unsuspecting agent from behind and listened while he mumbled to himself.

"One-eyed bitch…" Will Du grumbled. "I **am** a good agent…not my fault that Drakken is slippery" he said. Ron patted Will on the back.

"Hey man, how're you doing?" Ron asked. Will shot up and looked around.

"Is ms. Possible here? Is there something going down?" Will asked.

"No, just me. I own this place now, this is just a coincidence" Ron explained.

"Oh…ok" he said. "You own this place?"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool I think" Ron said.

"Very cool" Will said admiring Zita with wide eyes.

"HAHA well you enjoy bud" Ron said. Ron made his way over to the bar for a refill on his soda when he heard a voice call from the entrance,

"Ron Stoppable?" Ron turned to see a man with a pair of black sunglasses and a matching trench-coat and raised his hand.

"How may I help you?" Ron asked. The man never said a word but pulled a sawed off shotgun from inside his coat and shot him square in the chest. Ron fell on his back on the floor, alive but in extreme burning pain and shock. Will Du raised his tazer-watch and shot it at the assailant, shocking him, and making him drop to the floor. Everything in the club stopped and as customers ran out the door and all of his employees crowded around Ron. His vision blurred and everything went black with the sounds of police sirens going off in the background.

* * *

The sound of the electronic heart monitor beeping away awoke Ron from his sleep. He looked around at his room to see the flowers and the get well cards littering the room.

"SHHH! Keep quiet!" a strange voice hissed. He looked to his door to see the doorknob jiggle and the door open. Ron shut his eyes and feigned sleep in case it was another assassin. He was going to surprise this one. "Okay girls, quick!" Ron heard the tapping of heeled shoes and he opened his eye to and Yori entered the room right behind a man wearing a janitor's uniform.

"Alrighty, can I have my money now?" the man asked. Kim pulled a few bills from her pocket and handed it to him. "You guys have an hour, I'll keep watch by the door, pretending I'm cleaning" he said shutting the door behind him.

"Girls?" Ron gasped out, suddenly feeling the pain in his chest. Kim and Yori ran over to Ron as he lay on his back in the bed.

"Ron…oh Ron" Kim said kissing his face all over. "You didn't think you could leave right after I joined your harem did you?"

"Wouldn't…dream of it" Ron wheezed. Kim and Yori kissed him all over and hugged him tightly to themselves. Ron felt his hospital scrubs growing tighter and tighter in the pants, this didn't go unnoticed.

"Looks like our patient is happy to see us Yori" Kim smirked looking at the tent growing under Ron's sheets.

"We should help Stoppable-sama with his condition" Yori said coyly. She pulled the sheets down and tugged at Ron's pants freeing his growing erection. Yori and Kim sighed contently and both put their hands around Ron's enormous penis. Using both their hands they managed to completely grab Ron's shaft in their palms. Yori bent down and kissed the helmet of the engorged phallus and said, "I was beginning to think I would never see my lord's sword again."

Yori bent down and swallowed the entire shaft into her mouth. She took it between her lips until she sank down and kissed Ron's pelvis with his entire erection pushing down her throat. Kim watched in fascination as the head of Ron's penis bulged visibly half way down Yori's throat.

"Ungh…what healing services…" Ron said smiling. Yori began moving up and down helping Ron use her mouth to gain satisfaction. Kim kissed Ron and let her tongue swirl with his in wild abandon.

"I almost lost you…" Kim said breaking the kiss momentarily. "We **all** almost lost you…"

"It's ok…" Ron groaned. "I'll always be there for you Kim, and Yori…" Ron said stroking the back of the Asian girl's hair as she continued blowing the man she loved. "…And all of the girls. I won't leave you."

"Good, because there is someone else you have to take care of…" Kim said smiling happily.

"Oh? Who…" Ron asked still breathing hard.

"Your child" Kim answered whipping out a sonogram that Tara had given her. "Tara is pregnant." Ron stared at her without a stone still, shocked expression.

"Tara…pregnant? How?" Ron asked. Kim giggled and held a hand to the bulge twitching in Yori's throat.

"When you put this big thing in a woman's body enough times, she has the habit of getting pregnant" Kim explained jokingly. "She's ok…and we stole a peek at the doctor's medical charts, you can leave in a few days. In the mean time…" Kim said pulling her shirt off to reveal her baby blue bra. "Time for some more sexual healing."

Ron groaned and Kim watched Yori's eyes shoot open as Ron climaxed within her esophagus. Yori dislodged the steel hard erection from her throat and licked her lips.

"Stoppable-sama is delicious…" she said catching her breath. Kim put a hand behind Yori's head and pulled her close.

"Give me a taste sister" Kim commanded. Yori wrapped her arms around her sister's neck and kissed Kim deeply intertwining their tongues and sharing Ron's essence. Ron's erection pointed at the hospital ceiling as he processed all the new information, while watching two of his loves making out in front of him.

He knew he was going to have a very interesting week ahead of him.


	11. The Rockwaller Party

Thank you to everyone who sent me messages and suggestions.

I don't condone violence against women in any form.

* * *

**Outside Ron's Apartment**

* * *

Bonnie and Tara had picked up Ron from the hospital and were walking up to his apartment.

"I can't believe you healed in two days!" Bonnie said. "Those doctors couldn't believe it. But that's my man, a quick healer."

"My man too, Bonnie" Tara said smiling as she and Bonnie held hands with Ron the way up the stairs.

"Thank God for mystical monkey powers. I had to get better for my ladies… and my baby" Ron said placing his hand over Tara's exposed toned abdomen. Tara smiled and covered Ron's hand with both of her own.

"By the way, the girls got together and came up with another surprise for you" Bonnie said approaching the door.

"Ooh, what is it?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Come. See for yourself" Bonnie said opened the door for Ron who entered his home to see Liz, Kim, Yori, and Monique with their backs to him, on all fours in front of him with the backs of their shirts lifted to reveal bran new tattoos.

On each of the girls, just like Bonnie and Tara, they had Ron's handprints tattooed on each side of their hips and just at the base of their spines a small R with grapevines around it (~R~). Each one had a different set of words tattooed just below their ~R~.

Monique's read "Ron's Lover" all inside of a red heart. Kim's read "Ron's Kimmie Cub" with a heart around the words. Liz's said "Ron's Woman" and Yori's said "Ron's Ninja Baby".

"Wow" Ron said. All the girls giggled at Ron's dumbfound look. Tara and Bonnie went alongside their sisters and showed off their own ink.

"You like what you see Ron?" Kim asked teasingly looking at the growing erection in Ron's pants.

"Hell yeah" Ron said.

"Well…come and get it" Liz welcomed with a smile and a shake of her hips. Suddenly a canister came flying through the window and landed in-between Ron and his girls. Everyone started hacking and attempted to escape the gas but soon everyone was overcome by it and drifted into sleep

* * *

**Meanwhile At Global Justice**

* * *

Ron's attempted assassin sat strapped to a chair in an interrogation room. When agent Will Du tazered him, he was immediately brought to Global Justice because Will Du believed him to be a professional assassin involved in many murders.

"So…run this by me again Will" Dr. Director Betty said. "How did you come across this dangerous individual?"

"Well-I-uh came across the individual while attempted to contact Kim Possible for aid in capturing Dr. Drakken, as I was heading towards her house I saw this man enter a shady looking establishment…" Will Du lied. "I entered just as he opened fire on Kim Possible's sidekick Ron Stoppable who was visiting the establishment. I quickly disabled the fugitive and brought him back here for questioning."

"Uh-huh" Dr. Director Betty said skeptically. "I can smell the wing sauce on your breath from here Agent Du."

"Well I uh… had wings at a diner before I came across the suspect" Will Du tried to explain.

"I'm sure. Well regardless of how you found him he is in our possession now and hopefully we can find out who he is working for and why he assaulted Ron Stoppable" Dr. Director Betty said. Dr. Director Betty had interrogated the staff at Wild Nights personally.

"Just to be sure…" Dr. Director Betty said, "The correct sequence of events was this: He walked in, shot the young man, and you all disarmed him. Is this correct?"

"Yes m'am" the bouncers answered.

"When we picked him up he had a black eye, busted lip, broken nose, a broken hand, four cracked ribs, and an arm broken in three places, how did that happen?" Director Better asked.

"No kidding? The poor guy must've fallen down" one of the bouncers joked as the rest of them smirked.

"Thank you for your time gentlemen" Director Betty said leaving them to witness the assassin's interrogation.

* * *

**Back in Ron's Apartment**

* * *

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open to the sounds of a strange woman moaning. She looked around with blurry vision until she came to see a tanned blond woman riding on top of a restrained man. When her vision cleared completely she saw that is was her sister having sex with a restrained Ron! Bonnie attempted to scream but only a muffled whine came out of her mouth. She realized she was naked, with her wrists and ankles chained to the floor by manacles, and a ball gag stuffed tightly into her mouth. She looked around to see Ron's other girls in the same position all glaring daggers at Bonnie's sisters who were taking advantage of Ron who was completely tied up and helpless.

With a final few rocks of her hips Lonnie threw back her head and moaned in bliss as Ron visibly tensed underneath and reached his own climax.

"Oooh Ron…"Lonnie moaned placing a hand above the curling blond curls between her thighs. "From what I'm feeling I'm **definitely** going to need child support." Ron glared up at her struggling against his bindings cursing at her through the gag. Lonnie let out a loud laugh as she dismounted herself from Ron's still erect penis.

"Is he still hard?" another woman's voice called from the other side of the apartment.

"As a **ROCK**!" Lonnie shouted back.

"Not surprised" Connie said coming back from the bathroom with Ron's ejaculation still running down her leg. "Those drugs we gave him are supposed to keep him hard and long lasting. He might be hard all night."

"Haha a shame for Ronnie, cause he just wore me out" Lonnie said enjoying a deliciously comfortable stretch. Connie looked down at her sister and said,

"You're probably wondering what we're doing here and I bet you're all pretty pissed." All of Ron's girls let out a long strand of muffled insults and curses.

"The answer is simple little sister" Lonnie said squatting down to the still restrained Bonnie. She reached down to her vaginal lips with her fingers and spread them open with her white tipped fingernails letting more of Ron's semen seep down to the hard wood floor of the apartment. "This...is our fortune. When you hooked up with that nerd back there we didn't get your game."

"We went online and researched your big cocked friend here" Connie interrupted nodding at Ron. "It turns out he invented that disgusting snack at Bueno Nacho, **the Nacho**" Connie said mockingly pretending that it was a world sensation. "And that he made some big ass cash off the idea, hundreds of **Millions**. That is what gave us the idea for this."

"We talked to an old science nerd we knew from college who used to do our homework for us. He was working in a lab and in exchange for a 'service' or two he gave us these spanking pills that we gave to your boyfriend here after we gassed you all" Lonnie continued. "We tied you all up so you wouldn't give us any trouble."

"We figured out how to make some **REAL** money here Bon-Bon" Connie said taunting her. "What is the one thing that rich and famous people can't get out of paying? Child support. We show your friend here a wild night and then he can spend the rest of his life paying us for bearing his children" Connie said smugly.

All the girls' eyes went wide with fear. They were going to rape Ron and _**bill**_ him for it?

"Yep" Lonnie said as she and Connie rubbed their abdomens. "Nine months of brewing and then out they come *pop*" she said making a popping noise with her mouth. "Then if you don't pay us we just go before a judge and…" Connie and Lonnie pretend to cry and sob.

"We…we were just so confused and naïve…" Connie faked. "He seemed nice and responsible… then when we told him we were pregnant…he **LEFT **us!" She started another round of fake tears and Lonnie interjected,

"We bore his children! And he treats us like garbage…we want respect and a good home for our babies!" Lonnie cried. The two older sisters stopped their crying and started bursting out in laughter as Bonnie and the other girls struggled against their ropes to try and break free and throttle the two eldest Rockwaller sisters.

"From all the stuff he just put in us I have no doubt you're going to be an auntie Bonnie!" Lonnie said fingering her still dripping chunnel. "Take one whole egg, add baby batter, mix gently, produces bun in the oven, allow to heat for nine months" Lonnie teased. Bonnie snarled through her gag trying to bite her sister like an angry dog.

"Don't worry hun. We'll let you have your fun too!" Connie said removing Ron's shackles that kept him held tight to the ground. His hands and feet were still shackled together so he couldn't move. Lonnie pushed Ron from off of his back and he landed face first on the hard floor in front of Bonnie. "We'll let him finish up with you. After all, he has to work off those pills or he could have a heart attack. Not that it would make a difference to us; if he dies we still get money from his estate."

Bonnie looked to Ron, whose face was contorted in agony as his eyes shuttered in pain. She looked down to his waist where his massive erection still appeared hard as steel. Even in her current position the sight of her love's big tool still got her excited. She knew though that with the pills his penis must still be hurting, so he'd want to finish rough and quick. Bonnie knew it would hurt, but she would take it for the man she loved. Ron knew she would, so he held back.

Bonnie looked as Ron pushed his face to the ground not wanting to see Bonnie, completely willing to die if it meant he wouldn't hurt her or any of the other girls. Bonnie would never let that happen. She grunted to him through the gag.

"MM! Mim!" she went making Ron look up from the ground. Bonnie made a show of lifting her naked behind up into the air and giving it an obvious shake still grunting. "Mmmn! Mmmn!" she ordered shaking her bronzed cheeks giving Ron the go ahead to use her till she bled. Kim, Liz, Monique, Yori, and Tara noticed that behavior and all but Tara, who was worried about the damage to her baby, raised their hips and did the same hoping Ron would satisfy himself before his heart burst.

"Lookie Ronnie" Connie said taking Ron's long pole in her hand and massaging it. "They all want it. Why don't you give it to them while we watch?" Bonnie looked at Ron with pleading eyes begging him to use her before he hurt himself. With his vision starting to blur, Ron gave in and crawled behind Bonnie who laid her head down on the hard wood floor closing her eyes in relief and anticipation of what was to come.

Ron lay his manacled hands on the back of Bonnie's back and raised his erection to Bonnie's vaginal lips hesitating for a moment wondering if Bonnie really wanted to go through with it. Bonnie looked back at Ron over her shoulder and gave her hips one last final shake inviting him inside of her. He needed no more invitation and slowly penetrated her with his full length. Bonnie sighed through the gag feeling her man envelope her body in bliss. He was so hard she could feel his heartbeat, his blood pumping inside his penis.

Ron started thrusting his hips slamming himself harder and harder into Bonnie underneath. Bonnie kept clenching herself feeling her lover shove his entire length inside her. Ron was harder than usual and not his normal tender lover self. He was thrusting his hips humping Bonnie with her ass in the air, breeding her like an animal. Bonnie cringed at the feeling of Ron's rough penetration but savored the feeling of Ron's unprotected penis inside her.

Ron had always worn protection whenever they had sex. But this time, with her sister's intervention, she was experiencing bare sex for the first time. She felt every inch of skin on Ron's member savoring the pulsating veins running over it. Anticipating the moment when he would reach his climax and spray inside of her. That time had come; while Bonnie daydreamed her body became hotter, tighter, and wetter. What she didn't know was that her clock had synced up along with Ron's other girls and she was now ovulating.

With a final few thrusts Ron rammed himself as deep as possible into the hot moist folds inside of Bonnie spraying his climax inside of her. Bonnie moaned into the ball-gag savoring the molten sticky wetness inside of her. Ron withdrew from Bonnie, letting her collapse to the floor. The other girls looked and saw that Ron's member was still hard and the veins in his neck where visible, pumping the blood his heart was forced to push.

One by one Ron mounted five of his six girls, leaving Tara in fear of hurting her baby. Yori was Ron's fifth as Connie and Lonnie continued to watch and play with themselves enjoying the show.

As Ron finished thrusting into Yori, letting the sweat of his brow fall onto Yori's slick back, Ron ran his teeth down Yori's spine making her gasp in pleasure. As he collapsed to the floor Ron took his teeth and bit into the chords binding Yori snapping them, freeing Yori.

Before Lonnie and Connie could do anything to defend themselves, Yori shot up, jumped over to the two sisters and applied a sleeper hold on both sisters, knocking them out. Yori went to each of her sisters freeing them all. Bonnie shot up, ran to her unconscious sisters, and wrapped her hands around their throats attempted to choke the sleeping women.

"**You bitches! You stole MY babies**!" Bonnie screamed trying to choke the life out of both her blood sisters. It took the combined strength of Kim, Tara, and Liz to restrain the distraught woman. "They stole them *sniff*… they stole **my** babies…" Bonnie cried.

"No…" Ron grunted rising with the help of Yori and Monique. "Not **their **babies…if they **are** pregnant they're mine" Ron said instructing Yori and Monique to set him besides the unconscious sisters. "I would never have thought to use my new power like this but it looks like I'll have to" Ron raised his hands to Lonnie and Connie's foreheads.

A soft blue glow shone over Ron's hands as he held them tight against the Rockwaller sister's heads. He removed his hands and the blue light slowly subsided.

"I've just brainwashed them" Ron explained. "Usually these kinds of mind tricks are for negotiation but these two…they're just too evil for words" Ron said. "They will be your servants from here on in, ladies. Your maids to help you in every sense. If they're pregnant, they will birth them and you all shall raise them as their mothers."

"And if we're pregnant, it'll mean two more little babies to mother" Liz said happily.

"I hadn't thought of that" Monique said. "But it's true; we all really might be pregnant."

"Stoppable-sama's child…" Yori said smiling contently to herself.

"We'll all be mommies together!" Tara exclaimed. "This is so exciting! In fact… it sounds weird but watching Ron use you girls like that, all tied up, got me pretty excited…" The girls giggled and Kim ran her hand up Tara's naked thigh.

"I can tell...you're so wet Tara" Kim said leaning in kissing Tara, paying with her with her own hand.

"Ooh Kim you've sure become friskier since you joined us" Monique said. Kim broke the kiss to answer,

"Since I've been with Ron I've really awakened sexually and thanks to you all, I've recently grown an appreciation for the female body" Kim said raising her other hand to skim along Tara's belly and grope Tara's chest. Kim and Tara continued their deep kiss and welcomed Liz as she walked in and joined them making a three-way open-mouth kiss.

"That's making me pretty hot…" Monique said, starting to stroke herself.

"Well c'mere" Bonnie said taking Monique in her arms. Bonnie leaned in and gave Monique a light kiss that quickly escalated when Monique reached up wrapping an arm around Bonnie's head and opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. Not wanting to feel left out, Yori turned to Ron and asked,

"Are you able to become aroused still Stoppable-sama?" Ron looked around as the other girls gasped, groped, and groaned as they explored each other's naked bodies and he felt his member spring to attention.

"I think I can go one more time" Ron said. Yori pushed Ron down onto the chair and then held his large member in her hands.

"Stoppable-sama, no matter how many times I see it…I cannot believe the size of your great member…" Yori said stroking it and licking the tip. Yori opened her mouth and welcomed the invader with her tongue. Yori moved her mouth back and forth over Ron's swelled erection loving the feeling of her lover trembling in pleasure because of her.

The other girls interrupted their kissing and fondling to kneel down beside Yori to help their sister in pleasuring Ron. Six warm moist tongues wriggled and fought to run along Ron's length. Ron looked down at the group of beautiful women struggling to please him and felt himself slipping.

The ladies looked up to see Ron's neck veins showing as he was coming, they all slid in close together and opened their mouths in anticipation. Ron let out a groan and like a yard sprinkler, sprayed his climax over his women like an animal marking his territory.

Ron fell back on his armchair to observe his women who kissed each other happily, having just been marked by the man they all loved.

* * *

**At Global Justice**

* * *

"One last time…WHY were you sent to kill Ron Stoppable?" the interrogator asked, Dr. Director Betty listening behind the one way glass.

"I was told to…I was paid to…that's all the reason I needed" the assassin said.

After many days of interrogation, sleep deprivation, and several cavity searches the agents of Global Justice had found that assassin had been sent by internationally wanted criminal Bid Daddy, to kill Ron Stoppable.

"You won't cooperate huh? Maybe you need ANOTHER enema" the interrogator said snapping his fingers having two agents come in and drag the assassin away.

"NO! Not **ANTOHER **enema…" the assassin whined being dragged out.

"Yes! **Another and ANOTHER**! Until you feel like talking!" the interrogator said following them out.

Dr. Director Betty rubbed her forehead in frustration. They knew the assassin's target wasn't Agent Will Du but instead Ron Stoppable. And despite her top interrogator's…odd and effective methods…she couldn't receive a reason from the assassin for Big Daddy's interest in Ron's death. They now had the "who", now they needed the "why". They needed to contact Ron Stoppable.

* * *

**The Rockwaller's Backyard**

* * *

A week had gone by and the girls had all missed their menstrual cycles. They all confirmed it with some pregnancy tests and the results were conclusive, that all of them, the elder Rockwallers included, were pregnant. After a round of excited squeals and hugs they decided that they had to tell their parents.

Bonnie suggested a pool party at her house so all may come and here the news at once. The elder Rockwaller sisters in their new mind controlled state agreed to help set up the party and much to their parents delight were more well mannered and considerate in their everyday lives.

Ron rode with his parents to the party who were excited to meet the girl in their son's life. They had driven a long way to see their son and were delighted to hear he had a girlfriend. Ron neglected to tell them he had several girlfriends, several** pregnant** girlfriends, but he planned to tell them later.

They drove up to the Rockwaller's house and parked in the street. They got out of the car walking towards the backyard. Mrs. Stoppable with a chicken casserole in her hands asked her son,

"So what does this lucky girl look like?"

"Like that" Ron said as the Stoppable's entered the backyard to see Bonnie rising from the pool water with her short brown hair slicked back, and her toned bronzed skin covered in a white bikini, and her handprint/rose vine tramp stamp prominent in the sun light. She looked to the Stoppables and smiled, walking towards them looking every bit like a supermodel.

Bonnie stood in front of Ron's parents with a large smile on her face and her nipples sticking out visibly beneath her bikini top.

"Ronald, is this your new lady friend?" Mr. Stoppable asked in amazement.

"Yes, Ron and I have become **very** close" Bonnie said wrapping an arm around Ron's waist, leaning in close she kissed Ron deeply in front of his parents. "Can I get either of you a drink Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable? Is that for the party?" Bonnie asked looking at the casserole in Mrs. Stoppable's hands.

"W-well um, yes it is" Mrs. Stoppable said.

"Let me show you where you can place it" Bonnie said smiling as she escorted Mrs. Stoppable to the food tables and ice chests. As Bonnie and Mrs. Stoppable left to place the dish on the table, Mr. Stoppable turned to his son and said,

"I haven't said this in a little while so I'll say it now, I'm very proud of you." He turned back to gawk at Bonnie as she leaned over to strategically place the dish on the table giving a great view of her tattooed backside and her large breasts dipping over of the table. "**Very** proud. I noticed she had a little R there in her tattoo. Would that perchance…?"

"Yes, she got that for me, R is Ron" Ron said trying to hide his smile from his dad who secretly had never been prouder of his son.

"You know what they say about women with a tattoo in their area?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"They're more likely to do doggy style, since they've already had at least one guy in that position" his father joked imitating a tattoo artist holding a needle. Ron and his father had a good laugh. "I heard that from a young fellow at work."

"Well… it holds true" Ron admitted looking away. His father's mouth went agape and was about to ask more details from his son when his wife and Bonnie came back.

"Mr. Rockwaller is there anything I can get for you?" Bonnie asked.

"Water would be nice" Mr. Stoppable said.

"Me too, please" Mrs. Stoppable said stealing glances at Bonnie's chest and looking down comparing them to her own.

"Okay, I'll be right back" Bonnie said turning away to retrieve the drinks. As soon as she was out of ear shot Mrs. Stoppable said,

"She certainly is proud of those boobies isn't she?" whispered Mrs. Stoppable.

"She should be" Ron said grinning.

"I think its nice Ronald found a nice girl" Mrs. Stoppable said.

"Are you thinking of her hospitality or her hooters?" Mrs. Stoppable asked teasing her husband.

"Here you are" Bonnie said handing the Stoppable parents a bottle of water each. "My family and I are so happy you made it." The elder Rockwaller sisters waved to the Stoppables in their matching black bikinis as they brought more food to the tables outside.

"Bon Bon you should have told us some of our guests arrived" Mrs. Rockwaller said stepping out of the backdoor in her one piece swimsuit. "It's so nice to meet Ronnie's family. He is quite the charmer according to Bon Bon."

"He _is_ **talented**" Bonnie said smiling widely. Mr. Rockwaller stepped outside in a pair of swim trunks and shook Ron's hand saying,

"Nice to meet you son."

"Nice to meet you sir" Ron said.

"It's good to know you've been treating my little girl right. I'm glad she made a good choice in the guys she dates" Mr. Rockwaller said.

"Thank you" Ron said.

"I just wish she had the sense not to tattoo her body" Mrs. Rockwaller said. "I gave birth to a beautiful little baby and she goes and has someone doodle all over her backside."

"Oh mom" Bonnie said ignoring her mother's comment slightly.

"Eh, it's the fashion honey" Mr. Rockwaller said. "I remember a little memento you got from our wild and crazy years" he said looking down at his wife's ankle wear she tried to hide her own tattoo, a little heart with her husband's initials in it. From the back gate the rest of Ron's girls and their families filed in.

"Hi girls!" Bonnie called to her bikini clad harem sisters. An hour went by and as the girls splashed around in the pool Ron started to get to know the families.

Monique's father was an aspiring inventor with quite a few ideas that fascinated Ron, white her mother was an interior decorator.

Kim's family, Ron knew very well that Mr. Possible was a rocket scientist while Mrs. Possible is a brown surgeon.

Tara came from a wealthy family, her father the owner of several blue chip companies and her mother the wealthy heiress to her father's bottled water fortune. Neither parent seemed to have a normal interest in their daughter's life, their attention divided among their money and their possessions.

Liz was more fortunate than Tara, coming from a large family, her parents poor and hard working couldn't be happier. Liz's four younger siblings keeping them very busy along with their job owning and operating their own bar.

Yori's parents came all the way from Japan to visit their daughter. Unlike the other parents of Ron's girls, they were fully aware of the full situation. That all girls were a part of Ron's harem, and that all of them were pregnant. Both were former ninjas at Yamunuchi school and received information from the school through Yori's regular reports. Yori's father was a salesmen and her mother a children's doctor.

Bonnie's parents knew nothing of the full situation. The Rockwallers loved their three daughters and spoiled them rotten. Mr. Rockwaller was a sports agent and Mrs. Rockwaller a stay at home mom. Neither knew Bonnie was a member of Ron's harem, or that the elder sisters were now slaves to them, or that all three were pregnant from the week before.

"So, how long have you and our daughter been so close?" Monique's mother asked.

"We've known each other for quite a while I'm glad to say" Ron answered.

"I think its great to have so many friends while still maintain a relationship with our daughter" Liz's father commented. That started off a chain reaction of confused looks on the parents who thought _**their **_daughter was dating Ron.

"What do you mean-" James Possible asked interrupted by Mr. Rockwaller coming over with a bottle of wine.

"Here we are!" Mr. Rockwaller exclaimed. "Something I picked up on my last trip in Switzerland." He poured every parent a glass, momentarily making everyone forget the statement made by Liz's father. The trouble started up again when Mr. Rockwaller tried offering his daughter a glass.

"Here Bon Bon, a glass from Switzerland. A few more countries and you'll finish your dream to have a taste of every European country's native wine" Mr. Rockwaller said handing her the glass.

"Um…no thank you dad" Bonnie said lightly pushing her father's hand away.

"You've been driving me crazy about this goal of yours, its alright its only a little bit of wine and I think you're old enough to drink a bit with us" Mr. Rockwaller insisted.

"No really dad I can't right now…" Bonnie said.

"Its fine! Try a bit" her father insisted again.

"No dad! I **can't**!" Bonnie said realizing now was as good a time as any. "…I can't drink it because it may hurt the baby…"

"What?" Mr. Rockwaller asked his daughter with an aghast look on his face.

"…I'm pregnant with Ron's baby" Bonnie admitted after a pause. This caused many of the parents to spit out their wine in surprise.

"Monique! I thought **you** were dating Ron!" Monique's father said.

"Ronald! I thought you would have been more responsible than this!" Mrs. Stoppable exclaimed.

"Well…we kind of **all** are" Monique admitted to her father.

"**All**? What the hell does she mean **all**?" Liz's mother asked her daughter.

"We are all dating Ron" Liz said skidishly.

"All?" the parents exclaimed. The Rockwallers were still in shock looking their daughter up and down beginning to notice the slight glow their daughter possessed.

"My baby is having a baby?" Mrs. Rockwaller asked. Bonnie smiled and nodded stroking her own flat belly.

"I think so" Bonnie said. "The test said yes." Mr. Rockwaller turned to ron and his expression changed from shock to rage and he said,

"I'm gonna kill you!" Mr. Rockwaller wrapped his hands around Ron's throat. Mr. Stoppable and Kim attempted to stop Mr. Rockwaller.

"Wait! I'm sure we can resolve this without violence!" Mr. Stoppable said.

"Don't hurt him! He has to care for mine too!" Kim said. Mrs. Possible asked Kim,

"What do you mean "yours too"?" Kim sighed and asked aloud,

"Could everyone who is pregnant with Ron's child, please raise your hand." Eight shy scared hands rose into the air. Suddenly Monique's, Liz's, and Bonnie's fathers lunged at Ron each hoping to be the one to end Ron's life.

"Not just my little Bonnie but Connie and Lonnie too? **You bastard**!" Mr. Rockwaller shouted.

Yori's parents kept their reserve and tried to help save Ron from being choked. All of the girl's mothers turned to their daughters asking how they could take such a risk.

"Kimmie, I thought you said you were being safe" Mrs. Possible said.

"Its complicated" Kim said.

"Wait, you** knew** about this Anne?" Mr. Possible asked. "How could you keep something like this from me?"

"I just thought it was Kim and Ron fooling around! How was I supposed to know Ron was seeing others!" Annie Possible shouted.

"We're barely making ends-meat as it is Liz!" Her mouth shouted. "How are we going to take care of your baby? Not to mention you finishing school!"

"Where did we go wrong darling?" Tara's father asked Tara's mother apathetically.

"Its not our fault honey, sometimes luck just gives you a bad egg" Tara's mother replied in a snarky tone.

"What would **you** two know about **anything**?" Tara screamed shocking everyone in the yard. "You don't know a thing about Ron because you don't know a thing about **me**! You never spend any time with me and never wanted to! Ron treats us all like princesses. Yes, **all** of us. In the months we've been together I've been happier than all my years with you two!" she ranted.

"He's cooked for me, cared for me, comforted me when I've cried, and been my best friend! He's loved me like a life-long lover! He treats us all wonderfully, and even taken care of us when we told him we were pregnant, which he got us all with his marathon love making and his **foot-long cock**!" Tara shouted making the parents look towards Ron's crouch to verify. Yori translated for her parents and held her hands about a foot apart for emphasis.

"Yes! He fucked us! We're pregnant! Knocked up! And to be completely honest, I'm proud! I love Ron and want to raise our baby alongside him and my sisters!" Tara said taking Bonnie and Liz's hands in her own causing all the girls to join hands.

"Very well…" Tara's father said. "Come diddums, let her wallow in this muck" he said looking around at the parents, girls, and Ron. "I wash my hands of them all." The two walked off out of the yard, where their car could be heard starting up. Silence enveloped the yard. Ron rubbed his sore neck and said,

"I'll take care of you from now on… all of you" Ron said to his girls making them smile and crowd around Ron in a group hug.

"I…I don't know what to make of this" Mrs. Rockwaller said. "My babies are having babies… And they're mothers of only **three** of Ronnie's children.

"That brings up another issue young man" Monique's mother said. "Are you going to make an honest woman of my little girl?"

"No, he should marry all of them" Liz's mother said.

"Polygamy?" Anne Possible asked. "Isn't that a crime in America?"

"Right…" Mr. Rockwaller said. "What is the plan then?"

"I'll marry all of them" Ron said. "Obviously I can't legally marry them all but a spiritual wedding is acceptable. We'll give one another power of attorney in cases of hospitilzation. As for names…" Ron said looking into the eyes of his soon-to-be wives. "Will you ladies take my name?"

"Yes!" the girls said in unison.

"Bonne Stoppable…sounds wonderful" bonnie said imagining it. "I'll have it legally changed after the wedding.

"I would be honored to take Stoppable-sama's name" Yori said smiling deeply.

"Well that's settled, but what about housing?" Mr. Stoppable asked. "I imagine your apartment is quite cramped with just the seven of you, what about our grandchildren?"

"I got it covered dad" Ron said smiling.

* * *

**Across Town in the Expensive streets of Middleton**

* * *

Ron lead his parents, his girls, and their parents up to the three story colonial mansion on the outskirts of town.

"I've been looking into housing since the girls told me they were pregnant. Its already been paid off thanks to the help of my lawyer Boe Reynolds, and with my Nacho royalties still rolling in I will be able to provide for my wives and children for quite a while" Ron announced to his awestruck fiancés and their parents. "Ladies, welcome to your new home."

* * *

Hiya everyone. I hope you like this chapter. I stayed up late to touch it up and finish it. I'm like all of you I love to wake up and check my email to see a story I like has just been updated. I've got a life outside here so I hope you all understand that I can't update like clockwork, but I apprecaite all the reviews and messages you send.

-GameGhost


	12. Big Daddy's Defeat

****

At the Stoppable Mansion

**

* * *

**

Ron showed his parents, his girlfriends and their families around the spacious mansion Ron had acquired.

"There are three stories, fifty rooms throughout the entire house, not including kitchens and bathrooms…" Ron said as everyone else looked in awe at the great space. "There is a large pool and a fifteen person hot tub in the back, with lots and lots of grassy yard space for the children to play."

"My baby will have lots of room to play!" Liz said peeking into the rooms like an excited puppy.

"It's beautiful Ronald" Mrs. Stoppable said. "I hope you're not bankrupt from buying this place."

"Nope, this pace was actually pretty cheap with the housing market so low. I bargained the real estate agent down to an acceptable price and my lawyer, Boe Reynolds, got me all the paper work which I signed and turned back making this place **my** house. I've still money in the bank from my Naco royalty money which is deep into the millions and with people worldwide still eating Nacos I'll keep getting checks from them. I've called a contractor to baby proof the house-"

"Alright son, I get the point" Liz's father said interrupting. "You **are **able to take care of my daughter **financially**, but are you really emotionally equipped to take care of her and her baby?"

"Don't forget about my daughter Ronald!" Monique's mother said. "My baby needs for her and her baby to be well taken care of. You've got the money but do you have the love?" Ron looked out at the sea of angry eyes from all the parents and the frightened eyes of his girlfriends who asked for help.

Ron stepped back a few feet, fell to his knees, and bowed to the family members. All were wide eyed in shock except for Yori's parents who had been eerily calm and accepting the entire time they were there.

"I promise" he said his face low to the ground. "I will do everything, everything I can do ensure the happy and healthy lives of your daughters and my children. I love them and will do whatever I can to protect them. Please believe me and let us live our lives together."

Everyone stood silent and awestruck from the plea Ron made. Mr. Rockwaller stepped towards Ron and put his hands on his shoulders, making Ron sit up straight on his knees. Mr. Rockwaller smiled at Ron and then kneed him hard in the ribs. Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable ran to Ron's side as he lay gasping.

"Why did you do that?" Mrs. Stoppable shouted.

"Tradition" Mr. Rockwaller said. "My father-in-law did the same thing to me when I was Ron's age and told him that his daughter was pregnant with Connie and Lonnie. Welcome to the family son" Mr. Rockwaller said smiling, making Ron smile weakly back at him.

After Ron compiled himself and showed the families the rest of the house the parents agreed to their daughters living with Ron now that they knew he had their best interest at heart. The parents filed out going back to their own homes to prepare their daughters for their move into the large mansion. The Stoppable parents told their son they were proud of him and promised to come by again soon. Only Yori's parents stayed behind after the rest left.

"Stoppable-sama, my parents wish to speak with you on a personal matter" Yori said. Ron bowed his head and said in the best Japanese he could muster,

"Hajimemashite yoroshiku onegaishumasu."

"We speak English young man" Yori's mother said amused.

"Oh…its just that Yori was translating for you at the party earlier today" Ron said surprised.

"My parents ask me to do that so that they may avoid small talk" Yori said giggling.

"We have no interest in talking about the weather" Yori's father said.

"I understand. It's very nice to meet you both" Ron said. Yori's father took Ron's hand and shook it.

"We are very happy that our daughter has found an honorable master to serve" he said. "We were starting to think she would serve Master Sensei forever. He is a wonderful man but to be an accomplished ninja you must serve a master."

"I'm very happy to have Yori at my side" Ron said wrapping an arm around Yori's waste and pulling the smiling woman close to him.

"We look forward to seeing our grandchild and spoiling them rotten" Yori's mother said smiling.

"Come visit any time" Ron said.

"Thank you Ron" Yori's father said. "We will take our leave now, so you and your lady friends can "take care of" one another. Goodbye" he said exiting the home making his way to his car with his wife beside him. Bonnie came up behind Ron and stroked his chest with her hand.

"Yeah Ron, you have to "take care of" your young, pregnant, hormonally charged brides to be" Bonnie said.

"Good idea only problem is which room do we start in?" Ron asked kissing Bonnie. Tara reached out and rubbed Ron's crouch saying,

"How about we start in the hot tub hun?"

"Great idea…" Ron said. "Let's get an early start!" Ron said quickly stripping his clothes off. The girls laughed and raced to tear off their clothing.

A loud noise sounded off in the distance and gusts of wind blew open the windows of the room. Everyone in the house watched as a large black helicopter landed in the mansion's front yard. A large GJ was painted on the side of the helicopter and a tanned woman stepped out of it and ran up to the house. Dr. Director Betty came through the front door into the living room where everyone stood half naked.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Director Betty asked looking at everyone in their underwear.

* * *

**A half hour later**

**

* * *

**

Director Betty explained the entire situation, the assassin, who employed him, their goal, and then she went off on a tangent about her interregator's unusual interrogation techniques.

"Ewww! He kept doing that to the assassin?" Ron exclaimed. "I know he shot me but nobody deserves that."

"I know… I still ask myself what moral lengths we should go to obtain the information necessary to protect the world, but that's beside the point. Ms. Possible, Mr. Stoppable we need your help. Global Justice believes your attacker was sent by international black market trader and weapons dealer Big Daddy, however we still lack the reason why" Dr. Director Betty explained. "We would like you to go to one of Big Daddy's known hangouts and attempt to capture him."

"I'm sorry Dr. Director but I can't attend any missions for a while" Kim said looping her arm in Ron's. "I'm pregnant" Kim said blushing with pride.

"Oh…congratulations Miss Possible" the Director said. "Will **you **still be available Mr. Stoppable?"

"No way!" Kim said. "He has to stay! If he got hurt on the mission or worse…" Ron hugged her tightly.

"Kim…I still have the contract on me…until I resolve it, just being around you all is a threat to each of you **and** our babies" Ron explained. "I have to go Kim. I know you've always been the hero and I've been the screw up but now I have more inspiration to come through" he said placing a hand over her abdomen.

"I want my baby to know its father…be safe" Kim said.

"Promise us you won't get hurt Ron" Tara pleaded.

"Be safe Stoppable-sama" Yori said.

"I will" Ron agreed. "And I won't be alone…" Ron said flipping open his cell phone.

* * *

**Drakken's Lair**

**

* * *

**

The phone rang out in the cluttered dirty mountain lair.

"Is anybody going to get the phone!" Shego screamed stepping around the large piles of trash left by Drakken. Shego grunted in frustration and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Shego?" a young voice asked.

"No, it's Cleopatra. Who's this?" Shego asked.

"It's Ron Stoppable…" Ron said on the other end. After a lengthy pause from Shego, Ron continued "…Kim Possible's sidekick."

"How the hell did you get this number sidekick!" Shego shouted into the receiver.

"I picked up one of Drakken's business cards the last time we invaded one of his lairs" Ron explained making Shego groan in frustration.

"What kind of evil genius super villain leaves a fore-wording phone number to his lair?" Shego asked aloud.

"The stupid kind" Ron quipped. "Listen, I have a business proposition for you Shego."

"I won't sew you any new pairs of pants" Shego joked cruelly.

"Haha" Ron laughed unamused. "No, this is about a mission I'm going to go on. Kim is unavailable so I will need other help."

"Let's pretend you have enough money to pay me, why would I accept" Shego asked.

"Do you have a private number I could call? It's very important" Ron said. Shego rolled her eyes and gave her cell phone number fully knowing she could steal another one. "I'm sending you a good reason…" Ron said.

Shego's phone chirped and she flipped open her cell phone to see a video of herself masturbating on her bed.

"**How the hell did you get this sidekick**!" Shego screamed staring at the clean picture of her face on the video.

"I recorded it the last time Kim and I were on a mission to Stop Drakken" Ron exclaimed. "Now about this job…"

* * *

**On a Global Justice plane**

**

* * *

**

"We're about to arrive at our destination in Amsterdam" Dr. Director Betty announced from the plane's cockpit over the speaker phone.

"Buckle up Shego" Ron said to his backup in the seat in the opposite aisle.

"Stow it sidekick" Shego said leaving her belt unbuckled. "The instant this mission is over I want to get fully paid in cash **and** I want all files of that video deleted."

"It's a deal" Ron said knowing that his girls were in possession of his cell phone with the video. The girls had watched the video many times and several even masturbated watching Shego screaming in release.

The plane jolted and turned sharply making Shego fly out of her seat sending her across the aisle landing on top of Ron. With her legs straddling Ron's face and her own in Ron's lap, Shego could feel the large bulge in Ron's pants.

The plane held its long turn as it made for the runway. With his nose deep between Shego's thighs, he could smell her musky scent of arousal causing him to grow an erection.

Shego felt Ron's large flaccid bulge start to grow underneath her chin. She could tell from the growing stiffness that Ron was well endowed causing images of hot sex to enter her mind and send a shiver of arousal down to her womanhood. She jumped off of Ron before she lost control.

"Don't get excited sidekick!" Shego said slumping back in her chair and buckling her seatbelt as the plane landed.

* * *

**In the Amsterdam Bizarre**

**

* * *

**

Ron and Shego followed Dr. Director Betty through the crowded street of the Amsterdam bizarre to an incredibly large building with a neon sign that flashed "Big Daddy's Palace". Women stood in the windows in their underwear. Prices were listed in the corner of the glass windows, along with the services that came with the prices. As the three entered the building one of the women looked Ron right in the eye and winked at him.

"Ok" Director Betty said in an empty corridor. "At this point we will be going undercover…" she said unzipping her Global Justice jumpsuit, letting it fall around her ankles. Ron's jaw almost fell looking the Director up and down as she stood in the hallway wearing a pink brassiere and matching thong revealing her toned, bronzed, underwear model body.

Dr. Director Betty pulled a veil and several objects out from a pocket in her discarded jumpsuit. She tucked the veil behind her ears letting it fall around her face. She said,

"Here is the scenario Ron: You are a wealthy business man who owns several entertainment facilities and you are looking for more "talent", Shego is your enforcer, and I am your top girl and personal slave." Ron still stood mute. Shego butted in,

"Why are you bothering to dress up? Why not just send him in under the cover and me along with him?"

"We need to get close to Big Daddy to capture him. He will only see others for business. We believe he doesn't know Ron's face and Ron has no credibility as a businessman" Director Betty explained. "Having an agent in guise as a slave will increase the effectiveness of the cover, and having a known international criminal will help as well. That's why I've assumed this guise. So Ron, for the duration of this mission I will call you 'master'."

Dr. Director bent down and snapped a golden slave bracelet around her tanned ankle. She extended her hand and gave Ron an object. Ron looked down and saw that it was a collar with a lock on it; on the side of the collar it was inscribed 'slave'. Director Betty turned around and lifted her short brown hair baring her naked neck to Ron.

"If you would please master" Director Betty asked. Ron knew what she wanted. He wrapped the collar around her neck and snapped the lock shot on the collar. A small tether hung off the edge of the collar; Director Betty took the tether and handed it to Ron. "When you're ready master" Betty said.

Ron walked beside slave Director Betty and entered the club floor. Shego halted momentarily watching Ron escort his slave into the club, feeling a strange sensation of jealousy. She shook it off and followed Ron and Director Betty.

Ron scanned the club scene. Women danced half naked on stage while people drank, laughed, and danced on the dance floor. Others sat on the couches pressed against the wall; some doing drugs off of the coffee table, others performing lap dances, and a few women entertained a few men who sat beside them, the ladies had their heads bent down under the table cloths hiding their sexual acts from the crowded club.

On the lighted stage women danced, stripping off clothing, and contorted their bodies for the entertainment of guests.

"How will we get an audience with Big Daddy?" Ron asked Betty.

"That is his bouncer over there" Betty said nodding her head towards a large bald scary looking man blocking a door. "We need to get his attention."

"I have a plan" Ron said taking Betty and Shego by the hands, dragging them to the disc jockey's booth. Ron slipped the D.J. a hundred dollar bill and whispered something in his ear. The D.J. nodded and pointed to an empty stage. Ron led the ladies to the stage and stood atop of it.

The lights and music of the club went dim and the only light shone on Ron, Betty, and Shego on stage. Shego swallowed hard seeing all those eyes on her. Over the speakers a loud lively salsa music started playing and Ron took both their hands raised them above their heads and spun them flawlessly. He ended the twirl by dipping them both low and spinning them both away.

Ron danced like a pro, stepping towards Shego reaching at and ripping off a large patch of her green and black jumpsuit revealing all skin from below her brassiere to just above the hem of her pants. He ripped off both sleeves, a good portion of the material that covered her back, and the insides of both her pants. Leaving her standing in an open arm, open back, bare midriffed, loose legged dress.

Ron took her in his arms and spun her around once, pulling her close when he was done, sticking his knee between her legs rubbing against her womanhood with his calf. His hand reached around to her bare back and his other hand holding hers. Betty came up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders letting him lead.

Ron stepped forward leading Shego back, then lead her back. He dipped her sending her head back and as he dipped her ran his mouth along her skin from her bra to her navel sending a shock through her body as he pulled her back to him. He spun her around so her back was to then. He kissed her shoulder and looped a hand around and held it against her abdomen, his thump pressing against her navel.

He began a simple swaying rhythm stepping side to side grinding his hips against Shego's backside. Starting to feel the warmth envelope her body, Shego reached her hands up behind her head and wrapped them around Ron's neck and started leaning back grinding her body into Ron's drawing a cheer from the crowd.

After a minute of grinding and swaying Ron backed away from Shego leaving her to bend and sway her body alone. Ron ran a hand up behind Betty's thigh and cupped her buttocks as their clothed pelvises ground together. Ron bent his head down and kissed the tops of Betty's breasts kissing his way up to Betty's collar bone making Betty gasp visibly.

Letting the music take her, Shego put her hand to Ron's shoulder and turned him to her. Shego smiled as she let her pale green legs dance and Ron's as he expertly side stepped and twined with hers. Betty, not to be outdone, twirled behind Ron all around until both ladies were face to face with Ron. With the trumpets in the song sounding the grand finale approaching Ron took Shego and Betty by the hands. He twirled them fast, spread his legs as far as he could, and slid them under his legs. And pulled them back out, ending the dance by dipping them both. The crowded club went wild with applause at the end of the dance.

Feeling her head go fuzzy and having her blood pumping from the heated dance, Betty instinctually reached her face up and kissed Ron full on the lips, making the crowd cry harder and applause pound louder. Ron pulled both ladies back on their feet and softly pulled away from Director Betty. Betty bushed as her lips disconnected from Ron's.

"I'm sorry Ro-master" Betty said. "That was bold of me. I know of your relationship with Ms. Possible., it's just that your dance excited me quite a bit."

"It's alright" Ron said slightly flustered, feeling his erection starting to grow. The crowd was hot and bothered as well shouting,

"**More! More! More! More**!" Over and over again. The D.J. came to the edge of the stage and said,

"The rules of the club says if they ask for more you gotta give em' more! Take off your clothes and get it on!" he explained.

"No way!" Ron shouted back. "I have fiancé's back home!"

"I'm not going to lose money by letting you get us thrown out of here sidekick!" Shego shouted over the crowd. Shego reached her arms around Ron's neck and forced her black lips against Ron's drawing a cheer from the crowd. Shego hungrily attacked Ron's mouth opening her lips and probing Ron's with her tongue. Ron's erection took over his thinking for him and he opened his mouth and twirled his tongue with Shego's.

Ron put his hand to the back of Shego's hand cradling it as he deepened the kiss invading her mouth. Shego moaned as Ron forcefully kissed her similar to how he had in her dream. She felt Ron's fingers slip behind her to the top of her neck where her suit zipper lay. As her zipper came down her back, Shego's hands fell from Ron's neck to his belt buckle working to undo it.

Betty became aroused further watching the open mouth kiss between Shego and Ron. Her chest felt heavy as Ron peeled Shego's suit off revealing her black bra and panties and Shego removing Ron's belt, letting his pants fall to the floor Betty felt her mouth grow dry as she gazed at the tent in Ron's boxers, pitched by his long erection.

Shego noticed Director Betty's hungry stare. She pulled Betty in close and pulled the string across Betty's back that held her bra up. Betty's bra fell to the floor and she covered her breasts with her arm. Ron turned to Betty looking at the blushing spy. He cupped her check in his hand, bent down, and kissed her. Betty's knees felt week as Ron's heated kiss dominated her mouth.

Ron hooked his thumbs in the sides of Betty's panties and slid them down her thighs till they fell around Betty's ankles where she kicked them away. The club watched intensely. The three on stage could feel the hot breath of the front row panting. Shego came up behind Ron and lifted up his shirt revealing his muscled chest. Ron reached behind Shego and deftly unsnapped her bra in a fluid motion. Betty got on her knees and pulled Shego's panties down to the floor, her face in front of Shego's wet folds. Betty stood up, and along with Shego yanked off Ron's boxer shorts, freeing his erection for the entire club to see. Women stared with lust, men with jealousy, and the two women on stage felt their vaginal lips twitch in anticipation.

Ron stepped towards the women and stroked their hips with his experienced hands. Dr. Betty stood one tip toes and kissed Ron letting her tongue swirl with his. Shego, feeling impatient licked Ron's chest running her tongue downwards till she was an inch away from the large phallus. Shego didn't hesitate; she opened her mouth and shoved the erection all the way down until her lips touched the base of his shaft. The tip forced its way down her throat with a loud "Glurk" noise. Shego felt great pride fitting the foot long cock inside her mouth and enjoyed the lightheaded feeling she gained from the penis in her throat cutting off her air.

Ron groaned into Betty's mouth feeling her wild tongue play with his own and his cock bulging inside Shego's tight throat. The women in the front row watched the helmet of Ron's penis bulge in Shego's esophagus and studied her technique intently. Shego reached up and took one of Ron's hands, brought it to the back of her head and forced his hand to fist in her hair. She looked up at Ron and let her hand fall to the floor. She moved her head back and forth with her hair in his grip giving Ron the hint.

Ron thrust his hips forward enjoying the tight warm wetness of Shego's mouth. Shego enjoyed feeling Ron thrusting in and out of her mouth but wanted it rougher. When Ron was in mid-thrust Shego pushed herself further till Ron's penis hit her throat once again with a "**Glurk**". Shego continued to do this until Ron became more forceful and did it himself. Ron gripped Shego's hair to the point of hurting and Ron's thrusts were increasingly becoming longer and rougher. "**Glurk, glurk, glurk, glurk**!" Shego went as Ron continued.

"Atta boy" Shego said insider her mind. "Fuck my throat…baby likes it rough. Come on, use me…" Shego thought. Shego felt like her body was on fire; Ron was dominating her and she was wetter than she had ever been in her life. "That's right, take it...fuck it like you own it. Mae me your bitch like that slave you're making out with…skull fuck me" Shego thought, watching Ron and Betty still kissing. Ron couldn't wait any longer.

He pulled out of Shego's mouth and, using the grip in her hair, spun her around so she was on all fours in front of him. Betty stepped away from Ron's side and stood in front of Shego. Ron bent down to the side of the stage and asked some of the patrons,

"You have any condoms?" one man fished one out of his pocket and gave it to Ron. Ron thanked him, ripped open the package and slid it on. Ron stood behind Shego, put his hands at each side of her hips and rubbed the tip in her opening, making her juice flow out and coat the small patch of greenish tinged black pubic hair.

"Fuck me!" Shego screamed growing impatient. She shook her hips and slapped her own ass inviting Ron to have fun. Ron thrust his hips and shoved as far as he could inside of Shego making her groan in pain, pleasure, and fulfillment. Betty spread her legs further apart and pushed Shego's face towards her wet womanhood, which Shego lapped at and licked like an obedient dog. Betty let her head fall back in a moan as Shego's succubae tongue massaged and lathered her folds.

Ron never imagined he would ever have sex in such a public display especially one involved the green tinted villainess and the Dr. Director of Global Justice. Ron thrusted inside Shego's moist chunnel feeling the unbearable heat inside the woman run through the condom all the way up his own body. The feeling was incredible but he knew Shego wanted it rougher so he reached up to the back of her head grouping all her hair into one thick ponytail that he grabbed tight like the reins of a horse.

Ron pulled back on the ponytail fished in his hand pulling Shego back further into him sending his erection deeper inside of her. Shego groaned feeling her hair being pulled like a cavewoman just caught by a horny caveman.

"Uaaaaaaaagh...**YES**!" Shego groaned. "**That a boy Ronnie, take it like it's yours**!" Shego screamed feeling Ron pull her head back by her hair and slam into her wet waiting pussy. "**Yeeeeaaah! Make me your bitch Ronnie**!" Shego shouted over her shoulder.

Director Betty felt so excited hearing Shego talking so dirty. She bent down till she was face to face with Shego and stuck her tongue in the villainess's moaning mouth. The crowd kept shouting and chanting,

"Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her!" Prompting Ron to quicken his pace, grunting loud as he deepened his rough thrusts. Shego moaned into Betty's mouth as Ron's tool slammed against her G-spot over and over. She felt the intensity building and knew she was close. Ron gripped her hips tighter than ever before and with a final hard thrust, he stabbed his towering phallus into her warm folds. Sending them both into a simultaneous orgasm.

"EEEEEYAH!" Shego screamed feeling the most intense climax of her life. She felt a warm ripple go through her body when she felt Ron climax and shoot his semen into the condom. The crowd cheered, applauded, and whistled cheering on Ron. Betty walked up to Ron and kissed him on the mouth.

"That was a lot of fun master. You should use **me** later" Betty said making Ron smile. A large man stepped onto the stage with several bath robes in his arms.

"Big Daddy respectfully requests an audience with you" he said giving Ron, Shego, and Director Betty the bath robes.

* * *

**Big Daddy's Private Room**

**

* * *

**

Ron, Shego, and Betty sat in comfortable black leather coaches in window seats that overlooked the stages. Big Daddy sat across from them; his whole body taking up an entire coach that would normally sit three people.

"Welcome to my private viewing room" Big Daddy said. "Please allow me to show you proper hospitality…" Big Daddy snapped his fingers and three women stepped through the door and stood next to big Daddy. All three wore metal collars, a leather bra and thong, leaving the rest of their bodies bare. Big Daddy pointed to Ron, Shego, and Betty on the couch, and the women stepped forward, kneeled before them and using their hands, spread their legs.

The Brunette girl with a beauty mark by her eye spread Ron's legs, lifted his robe, and reached for his penis. A very surprised Ron exclaimed,

"Wow, what's going on?" Big Daddy laughed.

"This must be your first transaction" he said. "Seeing the collar on your tanned, cycloptic friend, I assumed you had experience in the trade game, I'll explain. These ladies are **my** product, you'll "sample" them and I'll sell or trade, he said eyeing Shego and Betty, according to your likes and dislikes." The blond and red haired women between Shego and Betty's legs began licking their sensitive labia making them moan and, in effect, exciting Ron.

Ron's erection grew to full length and his foot long erection sprung out, inches from the brunette's face. The young woman between his legs looked at his penis with wide full eyes in surprise at the length. The other two slave girls stopped their oral ministrations and looked at the phallus with lust and desire as if it was God's gift to women.

"Nobody told you to stop" Big Daddy said to the three slaves glaring at them. The women broke their gazes and continued out of fear of punishment. The brunette licked the pink helmet of Ron's penis then engulfed it inside her mouth. Ron closed his eyes and enjoyed the expert suction the young woman was using; he reached up and stroked her cheek and hair as she continued.

"I think I'll join you" Big Daddy said snapping his fingers a second time. The large man from before came in the room escorting an Asian woman in her twenties with short black hair wearing a Chinese floral pattern dress. Big Daddy grabbed her by the wrist, unzipped his pants pulling out his tiny unwashed hair prick, and forced the young woman to her knees shoving her face down to his penis. With a clear grimace on her face the woman took the prick between her lips and started sucking. Big Daddy continued, "I enjoyed your performance" Big Daddy said. "I never caught your name Mr.…?"

"Roppable, Stan Roppable" Ron answered.

"Mr. Roppable" Big Daddy continued. "I was quite surprised to see that one of your lady friends was in fact Shego, the international criminal who works with that fool Drakken. Tell me, why the change my dear?" Big Daddy asked Shego.

"Mmmmmm…." Shego murmured getting aroused from the blond slave's licking. "Thought it was time for a change for the better…that and you saw the size of Mr. Roppable's dick" she said pleased looking down at the slave between Ron's legs, who was enjoying pleasuring someone well hung for a change.

"Yes, I'm mighty proud of my own size as well" Big Daddy said in denial or in delusion of his small penis. Nobody had to see to guess that the Chinese woman was most likely rolling her eyes as she continued to pleasure Big Daddy's tiny prick. "No teeth!" Big Daddy ordered slapping the woman across the cheek.

Ron grew angrier and angrier in the presence of the fat man. He was a slave traffic and murderer who almost had him killed. Ron had no idea what he was going to do next but he had to restrain himself from hurting him.

"Tell me, where are you from Mr. Roppable?" Big Daddy asked.

"Middleton" Ron said without thinking.

"Really? That's interesting" Big Daddy said. "You're young enough to know my son."

"I might. Does he bear a strong resemblance?" Ro asked.

"Only a bit. The little sod takes after his mother mostly" Big Daddy said shaking his head. "Disappointing boy that Michael is." Ron stared at Big Daddy until it clicked in his mind; Big Mike was Big Daddy's son. Mike told his dad how he ended up in jail and Big Daddy sent the assassin."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree apparently" Ron said glaring at Big Daddy.

"Pardon?" Big Daddy asked.

"Your son is a rapist and you're a murdering slave trader. You tried to have me killed!" Ron shouted making the slave girls stop what they were doing and turn to Ron. Big Daddy pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it at Ron.

"I don't know who you are but you just raised your voice to the wrong businessman. Lars!" Big Daddy said calling the large man. "Take our guest for a long drive off a short cliff, his lady friends can stay with me."

"The hell we will" Shego said firing up her glowing hand. Big Daddy pointed the gun at Shego and his finger moved to squeeze the trigger. Ron's hand shot out and slapped Big Daddy's hand in the opposite direction making Big Daddy squeeze the trigger and shoot Lars, his bodyguard in the heart. The gun fell to the floor and Ron held Big Daddy up in the air by his throat.

"The…hell…are you?" Big Daddy choked out.

"Ron Stoppable, you fat prick" Ron answered before twisting his wrist, snapping Big Daddy's neck. Director Betty and Shego watched in shock as Ron dropped the lifeless corpse of Big Daddy to the floor. Ron turned around to Director Betty and then held out his wrists. "You can take me away now" Ron said. "I'm a murderer." Betty held Ron's wrists and then held his hands tightly in her own.

"That was self defense" Director Betty said. She stood on her tip toes and kissed Ron on the lips. "Thanks for the protection Ron Stoppable."

"You're welcome Dr. Director" Ron said smiling in relief.

"Just call me Betty" she said smiling back at him.

"That was fun but I still expect to get paid Stoppable" Shego said. Ron smiled hearing Shego call him by his name and not "sidekick".

"You will" Ron promised. "If you'd like I would enjoy working out a permanent arrangement."

"I think you could persuade me" Shego said stroking Ron's still rock hard erection. "What do you we about them?" Shego asked looking at the startled, confused slave girls.

"Most likely they are orphans or kidnap victims. Some just might be women sold into slavery at birth" Betty said. Once we find their country of origin we will most likely send them to their government, at that point they are out of our hands."

"So they might be sold all over again?" Shego asked. "You know those poorer countries turn a blind eye to those sorts of things to boost the economy. They'll be bought and pimped out and the governments will let it happen so they can give parking tickets to the tourists looking for a quick bang."

"I can't say for sure, but Global Justice can't put them, and most likely the dozens of other girls big daddy held captive, in their care." Betty said. "Global Justice doesn't have the living space or the money to care for them."

Ron looked to each of the former slave girls. He looked into the eyes of the brunette woman who had just been pleasuring him. The look she gave him begged, "Save me".

"I think I have an alternative solution if you're open to suggestions…" Ron said to Betty.

* * *

Thank you all who have written me. hope you enjoyed this. I tried to have it up by Friday but there was complications. hope this brightens your sunday.


	13. Ron Stoppable's Victory

Hey all, I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it and have a nice weekend. - GG

* * *

**Middleton Prison**

* * *

Big Mike returned to his cell after his gym workout. On his cot was an envelope with his initials on the front of it. Mike opened the envelope and dumped the content onto his bed. A pair of polaroids fluttered out.

He picked them up and inspected them. One picture had an image of his hired assassin sitting in a jail cell. The other held an image of his father, laying on his back in the Turkish morgue, dead, pale, and discoloration around his neck. He turned the polaroids around to see writing on the back.

"Leave me and my family alone. This is your last chance." – R

Big Mike put his face in his hands and groaned, knowing it truly was his only option.

* * *

**Meeting Room in Middleton Prison**

* * *

"I'm out man" Big Mike told Brick Flagg.

"What!" Brick said.

"I can't help you get Stoppable" Big Mike said. "These were sent to me today" he said showing Brick the polaroids.

"No way Stoppable did this" Brick said throwing the pictures on the table. "He doesn't have the balls. Your dad probably slipped in the shower, broke his neck, and Stoppable took credit for it."

"I don't care **how **he did it but he **did**. He found out who sent the assassin and he either killed him or sent someone of his own. I don't know man but I know what he's capable of. I'm out" Big Mike said standing up and going back to his cell.

"Damn you Stoppable, you're gonna get yours. Bet your ass on it" Brick thought gritting his teeth

* * *

**Middle High School**

* * *

A week after the mission to Amsterdam, in a large mass meeting between Ron, his parents, his girlfriends, their parents, and the principal, Ron explained that Kim, Bonnie, Tara, Yori, Monique, and Liz were pregnant.

Naturally the principal was surprised by the news especially that Ron Stoppable, whom he thought to be shy around the opposite sex from what was written in his files, had been the young man to impregnate the beautiful and fairly popular ladies.

With the girls' pregnancies starting so late in the school year they would not need to miss any school but cheerleading would not be safe for the cheerleaders' babies and they would have to resign from the team.

The parents were all now close friends except for the parents of Tara and Yori, and where very excited for their daughters. They had not told their extended family and wished to keep the pregnancies a secret until after Ron had married them in a religious setting.

As Ron left the office with his entourage, Director Betty entered the principal's office wearing a business suit. Ron had suggested to Director Betty that he could shelter and employ any of Big Daddy's former slaves that had no family or home to return to. And in exchange for a room for each of them, an education, utilities, food, and a weekly paid salary, the former slave girls would work as maids in his mansion, work the occasion waitress shift at his club, and act as caretakers to his pregnant fiancés. Out of the twenty women Big Daddy held in slavery, five of them had no family or home to return to.

Using her connections Director Betty managed to get citizenship for the five women with Ron as their guardian, enrolling them under the guise of foreign exchange students. The names of the five girls were Brittany Mayer, a short brunette from Poland with the beauty mark by her eye that had pleasured Ron the night he was at Big Daddy's club; Sun Cho a well proportioned Chinese girl with long hair down to her back; Inga Bottmiller, a blond Scandinavian bombshell with full pouting lips and an incredible pair of melon sized breasts; Plenum "Preen" Saladin, an Indian beauty with deep brown eyes and long black braided hair that went past her firm ass; and last but not least Marah Vasilakos, the olive skin Greek goddess with the long shapely legs that ran from the floor to her ass.

Present with the option to accept Ron's offer or return to their country of origin, the former slaves jumped at Ron's proposal. Director Betty was hesitant at first, feeling that allowing the young women to be under Ron's guardianship would be like allowing lamb to live with a lust filled wolf with an enormous cock, but allowed it knowing Ron to be an honorable and generous person of well of financial means. When Director Betty and Ron stood face to face she wished him good luck and gave him her card with her contact numbers on it.

"If you ever need my assistance…or just want to talk you go right ahead" Director Betty said. Ron wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled the older woman in for a deep kiss. Betty responded, running her fingers through his hair and kissing him back.

"Don't be a stranger Betty. Come see us anytime you have off" Ron said.

"It's a promise" Betty said in a whisper, her heart beating fast in Ron's presence. They said their goodbyes and during free period Ron escorted the girls around the school getting them accustomed to their new surroundings. Everywhere they went the girls catch lustful gazes as they followed Ron out to the football field where his women waited for him. Ron sat at the top of the bleachers with Yori and Monique.

"Hi baby" Monique said kissing him. "How did the registration go?"

"The principal let them all in" Ron said. "Not that I had any doubts he would…" he said knowing the principal of the school to be a particularly perverted old man who enjoyed looking at the beautiful girls around the school.

"I am so proud of you, Ron-sama" Yori said sitting across Ron's lap. "Ooh my, it feels like I am sitting on quite a bit of tension" Yori said feeling Ron's cock probing her thighs.

"Well maybe we can help with that" Monique said scooting closer and kissing Ron on the lips. Ron hid his left hand between Yori's thighs massaging her sex through her skirt. His other hand cupped Monique's butt, pulling her close kissing her with both their mouths open, twirling tongues. On the row below them Liz and Tara started kissing each other as well.

Tara dipping one hand down the front of Liz's pants tickling her clit and the other running up and down her back. Liz ran her fingers through Tara's long blond hair with the other hand massaging one of Tara's large full breasts through her top. Between kisses Liz moaned out telling Tara,

"Oh Tara *mmfph (kissing)* I wish I had big beautiful breasts *mmfph* like yours" Tara clicked Liz's clit again, making Liz gasp.

"Your breasts **are** beautiful Liz. And As soon as your baby is born they'll get bigger when they're full of milk" Tara promised kissing Liz's nipples through her shirt. A few rows below Liz and Tara, Bonnie and Kim sat together. Facing each other, one leg was between the other's thighs rubbing each other's sex and the other leg wrapped around each other's hips. Kim's arms around Bonnie's neck and Bonnie's wrapped around Kim's back pulling their chests together, and their lips entangled in an impassioned kiss. As Bonnie pulled away and kissed all over Kim's throat Kim said,

"I love this…"

"Me too" Bonnie said continuing to kiss her old cheerleading rival.

"Does this make us bisexual?" Kim asked.

"I don't know" Bonnie said stroking Kim's back running her hand under Kim's shirt.

"I'm just thinking aloud…" Kim said. "Am I heterosexual with the exception of you girls or am I a lesbian with Ron as my one exception-"

"Shut up and give me those lips" Bonnie interrupted her smiling widely. Kim smiled back, dropping the internal debate and kissed the tanned brunette letting their tongues explore each other's mouths.

At the very bottom of the bleachers the new girls watched Ron and his women with envious looks. None of them, since their rescue a week ago had had sex and it was frustrating them greatly. Big Daddy never satisfied them, and made no attempt to try, so daily the girls would comfort themselves and each other sexually. However, once they were rescued their attitude was that their bodies now belonged to their benevolent master, Ron.

"Master…" Inga whined rubbing her thighs together instinctively, trying to relieve the moist heat between them. "Please use **us** too…"

"No, Ron-sama must use me" Yori said grinding on Ron's lap. "Please make love to me Ron-sama" Yori said pulling her skirt and underwear down past her thighs, and unzipping Ron's jeans pulling out his engorged prick. Ron smiled and lifted Yori by her hips up onto his cock and then let her go, letting her sink down taking his length inside. Yori moaned and started rocking her hips, riding Ron's erection. Inga crawled up the bleachers taking a seat next to Ron.

"Master…" Inga whined again, a hand between her thighs and the other tugging Ron's shirt sleeve.

"Leave them alone" Kim called up to Inga momentarily breaking her kiss with Bonnie. "Yori hasn't had any time with Ron lately. She deserved time with our fiancé."

"Mistress Kim, none of us have received **any** attention from Master" Inga explained.

"And you shouldn't!" Monique said. "I love my sisters here but it's hard enough with Ron's attention divided among five other women…as well as Director Betty and **Shego**…" Monique said looking at the blushing Ron remembering his explanation to herself and the other son what happened at the club and how he hired her as security to protect her, and keep her out of the criminal world. Knowing the seductive villaness would be slinking around she knew Ron would most likely sleep with her too.

"Add five more women to the mix and it'll be even harder to get my man to give me the loving I need, and I'm not having it!"

"Yeah!" Kim, bonnie, Liz, and Tara exclaimed. Yori tried to voice her agreement to Monique's statement but was too busy moaning from Ron's erection pounding in and out of her.

"Then allow me to keep you entertained until master's cock is free" Inga said leaning in and kissing Monique deeply. Monique was definitely surprised at the Swedish beauty's sudden kiss but it soon melted away when the sensation of the blonde's pink, marsh mellow plump lips reached her brain. Her lips were parted by Inga's tongue and it eased its way into her mouth dipping in between Monique's lips.

Monique felt her eyes closing and was about to kiss Inga back when she was hit by a sudden realization. She pushed Inga back and exclaimed,

"Oh no! Nice try! I'm on to your little plan blondie! You're trying to sex me up so you can take my turn with Ron!"

"Oh no my mistress you are mistaken" Inga said with a look on hurt on her face. However inside the woman's mind was, "shit! She's got me!"

"Well don't try it again. I maybe kissing and having sex with Yori, Kim, Tara, Liz, and Bonnie but they are my sisters and I love them. If you're not one of them or Ron, my lips are off limits. Comprende?" Monique asked.

"I understand mistress, as a lowly servant I will return to my caste system at the bottom, unless of course **master** wishes to make use of me…" Inga said bending at the waist giving an extremely generous view of her large breasts to Ron. In addition to tempting him physically she played his heart strings by using her large blue eyes with the puppy-dog-pout, which she had mastered by watching Kim.

At that moment seeing Inga's mountainous cleavage Ron came and erupted inside Yori sending her into an orgasmic wail. After Ron completely filled Yori with his seed, Yori fell off of Ron's still erect cock, collapsing beside him on the bleachers conscious but exhausted.

"Ooh master, shall I clean that for you?" Inga asked lustfully eyeing his cum covered erection, parting her lips giving Ron a view of her wet pink tongue.

"Not a chance. That's what I'm here to do" Monique stated giving Ron no say in the matter as Monique bowed her head and shoved his cock completely in her mouth up to her throat.

Inga maintained her pained and hurt appearance but storms of jealousy brewed inside her watching Monique bob her head and suck her master's penis like an erotic Popsicle. She was about to attempt another tactic but the bell rang out, signaling that they had only a few minutes to leave the football field and make it to class.

Watching Inga leave in defeat made the feeling of Ron exploding in the back of her mouth that much more rewarding to Monique.

* * *

**At a Doctor's Office in Middleton**

* * *

Shego waited patiently in the doctor's office awaiting her blood tests. Ron agreed to hire her on full time as security manager of his businesses and his home, as well as his personal bodyguard. Essentially it was a bribe not to commit crime. First he asked her to get a full check up at the doctor to ensure her health. The doctor came back with the results.

"Well Ms. Go you have a clean bill of health and I have much more exciting news for you" he said.

"What would that be?" Shego asked.

"The blood tests we took indicate you are pregnant, congratulations!" he said. Shego went wide eyed at the doctor's results.

"Pregnant? **Me**? That's impossible. My gynecologist told me my radiation from my childhood accident rendered me infertile. She said my eggs were radiated and any sperm cells in my womb would be fried before fertilization! How can **I** be pregnant?" Shego demanded. The doctor checked his notes and answered,

"Well, Miss Go, we ran several blood tests and they all show positive results of pregnancy but if you really want to confirm we can arrange an ultrasound examination to detect a fetal heartbeat."

"Yes, I'd like that" Shego said. The doctor left and Shego lay on her pillow thinking of how it could have happened. The only sex she had in the last two months had been… with the **side-kick**! In the club she had sex with him…but he wore a condom, he was protected…unless the guy who gave him the condom fiddled with it. Shit! Either the condom had broken or the guy who gave it to Ron messed with it! Damn!

Her gynecologist told her years ago. She had no chance of ever conceiving a baby. That she would **never** get pregnant. What made a difference in the side-kick's case? Did he have super sperm or something? Shego didn't know how to feel about this news but a glimmer of hope appeared in the back f her mind. As the doctor and the ultra sound technician wheeled in the machine, Shego tried her best not to get her hopes up. In the case that the test proved positive, she thought about how she was going to tell Ron Stoppable.

* * *

**An hour inside Middleton High School**

* * *

As Marah, Pree, and Brittany left their math class, they were immediately surrounded by Brick Flagg and several football players.

"Why helloooo hotties" Brick said. "My friends and I noticed you ladies were lacking male escorts through the halls. We'd love to help you with that and present a masculine presence in your life" Brick said flexing his arm showing off his large muscular bicep through his jacket. Another football player, Howard, chimed in.

"And if you're **real **nice to us I think we can get you a few free tickets to our game this Friday. After words, we can take you to the victory party where we can seclude ourselves to an empty bedroom and you can count the ceiling tiles" Howard said. The girls looked at the football players, unimpressed.

"No want football" Pree said in the broken English that she was quickly learning. "Want** him**" Pree said pointing to Ron who was standing with Kim, Tara, and Liz in front of Kim's locker catching up with Wade.

"You want **him**!" Brick shouted at the girls in disbelief. "You would rather have that wimp than **this**?" Brick asked puffing out his chest and flexing his pecs beneath his shirt. The girls looked at one another for a moment as if to ask each other if he was serious. Brittany stepped forward reaching out her hand and sticking it down the front of Brick's jeans.

"Now that's more like it" Brick said. Brittany felt Brick's penis through his boxers. She turned to Pree and Marah and uttered something in a language foreign to the football players, which made Pree and Marah chuckle.

"What?" Brick asked as Brittany removed her hand and wiped it with a sanitary wipe Marah kept handy. "What did you say?" Brick asked Brittany. Brittany held up a fist and stuck out her pinky.

"Small" Brittany answered. She turned her head toward Ron, then placed her hand on her other arm just where the forearm met at the elbow. She held her arm up to the football players with her hand in the nook of her elbow for visual aid and said, "**Big**". Marah and Pree nodded their heads and in agreement said,

"**Big**". Brick and his friends stood in disbelief as the three girls walked off, towards Ron and his group of girls.

"What the fuck!" Brick shouted at his friends.

"Don't worry about it man. Things always seem small to a bitch with big hands" Howard said.

"Shut up!" ordered Brick.

"I thought her hands were quite petite actually" Sam, another of Brick's team mates said obliviously.

"Cork it! That's not what I was talking about dipshits! Look! Stoppable is getting all the hot tail, again! We hot to put a stop to this bullshit and if Big Mike and his connections can't help us anymore, then we have to do it personally" Brick exclaimed.

"I don't know how to go about getting Stoppable directly, but I do know how to get him **indirectly** along with his bitches" Howard said. Howard held up vial with a silver looking liquid inside and the letters (Hg) written on the side. "I got this from my dad's mining company, they guys there still keep some of this junk in stock. At lunch time don't eat the eggs. I'll slip into the kitchen and add something to the powdered eggs."

"How's that getting Stoppable?" Sam asked.

"Stoppable's girlfriends are going to have a very…**very** bad stomachache" Howard said.

"Aren't they pregnant though?" Fred, a kindhearted member of the football team asked. "Won't that hurt their kids?" Howard, Brick, and Sam gave him a look like he was a complete idiot.

"That's the point moron" Brick said. "Indirect warfare."

"No way man, that's just evil. I'm not gonna be a part of killing babies" Fred said.*******

"Get off the damn soapbox, this is going down no matter how you feel about it" Brick said.

"Whatever!" Fred exclaimed walking off, letting his team mates plan their deed.

* * *

**Middleton High Cafeteria – Lunch Period**

* * *

At a table in the middle of the lunchroom, Kim and Tara sat on both sides of Ron, with Yori, Bonnie, and Monique occupying one side of the bench and Brittany, Sun, Pree, Marah, and Inga sitting on the bench on the other side of the table. Liz had remained in class to get help with her assignment.

As Kim and Tara compared answered on a piece of homework, and Bonnie, Yori, and Monique discussed the new Club Banana fashions, Ron ate his mashed potatoes being watched carefully by the ladies across the table from him.

"Do you not like the food?" Ron asked looking at the untouched lunches on the ladies' trays.

"We are waiting for master Ron to finish" Marah explained.

"Why?" Ron asked. The girls looked at one another and shrugged. That behavior had been instilled in them from years of servitude and couldn't be broken in a short week. "Eat, eat, go ahead" Ron said in a reassuring smile.

"Thank you master" they said in unison with their heads bowed, another of their maintained slave habits. Ron rubbed his temple knowing he had a lot of work ahead of him to break them of their old mindset. As the girls began eating Monique, Bonnie, and Yori finished their conversation.

"I'm telling you Yori, you do have the ass to pull of those pants" Monique said picking up a spork full of scrambled eggs. Across the table Sun had already tasted the eggs and her eyes widened in recollection. She looked up to see Monique about to eat the eggs. Sun reached across the table and slapped the spork from Monique's hand.

"What the hell!" Monique cried in surprise, gaining attention from everyone at the table.

"You eat the eggs?" Sun demanded, looking frantic. "**You eat eggs**?"

"I was about to, yeah. What's the matter with you?" Monique asked.

"Poison" Sun said pointing to the eggs. Everyone at the table stared at the eggs on their plates. Ron took a small piece of the eggs and put it in his mouth.

"Careful baby…" Tara said. Rufus jumped onto the table and nibbled on the eggs, immediately spitting it out.

"Yuck!" Rufus exclaimed.

"You're right buddy, these eggs taste funny. Something has been added to them but I don't think is common poison" Ron said having been trained at the Yamanouchi Ninja School to taste test for poison.

"Mercury" Sun said nodding.

"How can you tell from tasting?" Kim asked her. A sad look came across Sun's face.

"Memory…" Sun answered bowing her head. "Big Daddy sell me... many customers… baby grow…" She said stroking her bare stretch-mark-less stomach. "Big Daddy force me drink fluid called Mercury. Got sick. Baby die" she admitted sadly. Brittany and Marah who sat on either side of Sun surrounded her in a hug.

"I'm very sorry Sun" Ron said holding her hand.

"Oh my god…" Bonnie said. "We were a bite away from losing our babies" she told her pregnant sister wives. The intercom buzzed and the principal announced to the cafeteria,

"Attention all students. This is urgent. Do not eat the scrambled eggs. We believe there may be a health hazard. It is believed that something has gone wrong with our powdered egg supply. **Do not eat the eggs**! That is all."

"Nothing went wrong…Mercury was added to the eggs" Ron stated. "Mercury isn't a common chemical to be found around a school cafeteria or in an egg processing plant. Someone added it to the schools powdered egg supply.

"Why Ron – sama?" Yori asked.

"Girls! Don't eat the eggs!" Liz screamed bursting through the cafeteria doors, the football player Fred right behind her. Brick Flagg and his co - conspirators, Sam and Howard, saw Fred talking with Stoppable across the lunchroom.

"Shit" Brick said aloud, getting up from the table and leaving the cafeteria to plan his next move.

"Brick again" Ron said feeling hate and rage filling him. Fred nodded.

"Brick had Howard get liquid mercury from his dad's work, he was pissed you were getting so much…attention" he said looking around the table at the beautiful women surrounding him. "Hey, I'm jealous too, I admit it, but I don't want to hurt anybody over it. I left an anonymous note on the principal's desk that someone poisoned the eggs. And when I saw Liz I told her the plan and here we are." Ron patted Fred's shoulder.

"Thanks for telling us man" Ron said.

"No problem. We can go to the principal now and tell him about Brick, he can call the police and they can arrest him and the others guys for poisoning the food" Fred said.

"No" Ron said. "No police, no interruptions. I'll take care of those guys myself" he promised his eyes glowing.

"Baby…you ok?" Bonnie asked.

"No. I'm royally pissed off. Attacking me is a completely different level than attacking my girls and my babies" Ron said. He got up from his side of the table and kneeled before Sun. He took her hand in his own and covered it with his other. "You protected my women, you saved my children. Thank you" Ron said smiling at her. Sun kissed the back of Ron's hand and said,

"I live to serve"

"Still, I can't thank you enough Sun. Thank you" Ron said pulling her into a hug. Sun nuzzled her face into Ron's neck, enjoying the man's strong arms around her.

"I have an idea how to thank her" Bonnie said grinning.

"And I'll help however I can, but first I 'm going to take care of Brick and his buddies" Ron said pulling out his phone. "Excuse me ladies I'm going to contact a few friends" Ron told his women, exiting the lunchroom with his phone at his ear.

* * *

**In the Boy's football field locker room after School**

* * *

Brick Flagg along with Sam and Howard, met in the locker room to discuss their plan's failure and to make a more elegant, intelligent plan to rid them-selves of Ron Stoppable.

"Shit! Fuck! Shitfuck!" Brick cursed pounding his fists against the lockers. "Fred rattled us out! Now we're screwed!"

"Now we're gonna be killed, just like Big Mike's dad!" Sam exclaimed sounding hysterical.

"Calm down bitch!" Howard said smacking Sam hard across the face. "We just need to get Stoppable before he gets us. I can probably score some acid from the science lab then-"

"Acid! How are we gonna get Stoppable to drink acid!" Sam said. Brick slapped same this time across the other cheek.

"He's not gonna fall for the same thing twice retard!" Brick shouted.

"Why is everyone hitting me…" Sam said rubbing his face.

"Because being stupid is painful! Now shut up!" Brick ordered. "How in the **hell **are we going to get to Stoppable?"

"You won't have to. I'm right here" Ron said stepping into the locker room by himself.

"You bitch!" Brick shouted charging at Ron. Ron stuck out his hand covering Brick's face with his palm and shoved him back into the rows of lockers.

"Shut up and listen. I'm going to explain to you why you're all **so** dead. I'll use small words" Ron said to the startled football players. "Brick, you raped Liza and I don't know **how** many others. You plotted with Big Mike to have me **killed**. And the three of you just tried to poison my girlfriends and kill my children. I can't allow you to live after that."

"Y-yeah, well there's three of us and one of you" Sam said standing at his full height trying to look fierce. The lights of the locker room went out suddenly, and the football players felt many strong firm hands restrain them. The lights flickered back on in the locker room and Ron stood in front of the football players as they were being restrained by four ninjas each. Ron had called the ninja school and request a dozen ninjas come to Middleton on a high speed jet.

"Shit" Howard said looking around at the black robed ninjas. Ron calmly walked behind the football players to the locker that belonged to Brick. Ron effortlessly tore off the lock and rummaged through Brick's locker. Ron pulled out several bottles and a hypodermic needle.

"Steroids huh?" Ron asked rhetorically. "You know, these are bad for you. In fact I've heard that they can **kill** you" Ron said dipping the needle into one of the bottles and pulling it out.

"No…"Brick Flagg said understanding the full extent of how truly screwed he was. ***

* * *

**The Stoppable Mansion**

* * *

After paying the Yamanouchi ninjas for their job well done and sending them on their way, Ron returned to his mansion where his wives to be met him at the door.

"Is it taken care of Ron?" Liz asked.

"It's done" Ron said. "It needed to be done, and God have mercy on my soul but I actually felt a bit of joy in it" he said feeling ashamed. He was embraced by his loving wives in a deep caring hug.

"You were protecting us and our children, love" Tara said. "You're still a good man and you're going to be a great daddy" she promised smiling. Ron smiled back and walked with his women back to their bedroom.

"You remember how I had an idea how to pay back Sun?" Bonnie asked Ron.

"Yeah, have you come up with something?" Ron asked. The girls looked at one another grinning and opened the double doors to their bedroom where Sun Cho sat on their circular bed, naked, covered by a bed sheet, and eagerly waiting for Ron. "What the…" Monique kissed Ron's cheek and explained,

"We couldn't think of a better way to thank her than to give you to her for the night, stud."

"You want me to sleep with her? After what you were saying to Inga this morning girls?" Ron asked.

"She saved our babies Ronnie" Bonnie said. "That can make a girl change her mind real quick… and since she has felt the feeling of losing a child we thought you could help fill the void a little…"

"By filling **her** void" Kim giggled. "And who knows… maybe in a while we could hear an additional pair of little feet pitter patting across this place. With all of us pregnant we didn't think you'd mind having **another** heir to your mighty empire in the making" Kim joked.

"You can have Pree, Marah, Inga, and Brittany too" Tara said. "**After** we begin our third tri-mester. We won't be able to please you as well when we start ours. So maybe they can help out" she said smiling.

"Go Ron – sama" Yori said. "Thank her intimately for us" she requested helping the girls strip Ron of his shirt and pants.

"If you think it would be polite" Ron said with a smirk.

"Definitely. Have fun babe" Kim said closing the bed room doors behind Ron as they left. Through the doors the girls could hear Ron entering the bed and Sun moan out,

"Ooh Master…."

* * *

Hey all. Thank you very much for your reviews and messages. It's been a while, I know and I tried to have this up sooner but I was having several personal issues with work, school, and private life making writing difficult and as soon as it passed I set myself to finishing this. My next chapter will most likely be my final one, finishing this story. I hope you enjoyed this and will read the ending I have planned for this story.

***** I wanted to add this to clear the air on something I mentioned above. When Brick and his team mates mention poisoning Ron's girls and thus killing their babies, Fred mentions this as evil. I want to be clear, this is not an anti abortion statement. Personally I am pro-choice and believe a woman's body is her business but I had no intention of making this seem like a political or religious statement. I realized it seemed like it in retrospect and wanted to make myself clear. It is the act of poisoning a woman and making her sick and lose her baby that I am saying is evil, not abortion. Thanks.

********** Another thing I wanted to mention was that one of the reasons my update took so long was that I was having trouble coming up with a plot on how Ron would get his revenge on Brick. Some may think of this as an easy cop-out but personally I thought it was fairly clever. "The source of Brick's great strength being the weapon that kills him" I thought this was a clever thought and I did put quite a bit of effort into it.


	14. Epilogue

Hi all, I'm back with the final installment of Ron the Pimp. I want to start out by saying this story changed slightly from the way I imagined it. I originally thought of making Ron a hardcore, mean, money minded pimp but then I realized that wouldn't really fit his character. And If I was to ignore his typical character then I might as well have been writing another fiction story. So it didn't end as I originally intended but I am happy with it. Hope you enjoy it to.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

* * *

Ron sat in his desk going over the great amount of business reports he had to read. Over the past several years Ron had diversified his money into several different fields. With all of the small businesses Ron had started and invested money into, along with the new products developed by Monique's father that he shared the patent with, Ron's financial empire dominated Middleton and reached far into the surrounding counties.

"Sir, your wife is on the line" Zita Flores, one of his three personal secretaries said over the intercom.

"Which one of my wives?" Ron asked pressing the talk button.

"It's Monique" Zita answered.

"Thank you Zita" Ron said. Ron had married all of his girlfriends, making Tara his legal wife, as the other girls suggested. It took some convincing to get his Rabbi Katz to perform the religious marriage ceremony for Ron and his several wives, but the Rabbi knew that Ron was a good man at heart and to marry the young people would be best thing to do for them. Ron and his women married each other in view of all of their families at an outside wedding in Middleton Park. The ladies' extended families had mixed feelings about the whole event, but upon hearing of Ron's millionaire status they felt their morals loosen. They also were quite happy during the bouquet throw when instead of one bouquet being thrown the six brides all threw their own bouquet letting six different women catch them in their hopes that they would be the next ones to be married.

Ron looked under his desk where his second secretary, Justine, was busy sucking his cock. "I have to take this call Justice" he told her. Justine nodded taking both her hands and wrapped them around Ron's rod, furiously pumping up and down to finish off her boss much more quick than she would have wanted. While Ron never had a lack of sex around his house, his wives did allow him to keep up morale at work by entertaining his female employees who his wives entrusted to not try and steal him away from them. With her firm, trained hands, Justine had Ron coming in less than a minute. Just before he came Justice took his cock in her mouth taking all of Ron's come.

Justine continuously gulped down several mouthfuls of come until after the fifth, when Ron stopped. Justice pulled the cock out of her mouth and licked it up and down, cleaning it for her boss/lover. Ron stroked Justine's head as he picked up the telephone.

"Hello Monique" Ron said happily.

"Hey baby" Monique greeted. "Are you coming home soon for dinner?"

"Yes, the office is closing soon, I'll be home in about ten minutes" Ron answered.

"Terrific. The kids will be at the daycare until late tonight babe so we want you to come home as soon as possible to enjoy our adult swim time. And I hear that heavy breathing in the background, who is between your legs? Is it Zita, Justine, or Christine?" Monique asked knowingly. After having met Christine, the ladies knew she was not a home wrecking bimbo and they approved of her being Ron's _**very**_ personal secretary along with Zita and Justine.

"It's Justine" Ron answered.

"How's it taste today Justine?" Monique asked giggling.

"Very thick and sweet" Justice said loudly up to the telephone, still kneeling between Ron's legs.

"I've got Kim with me right here" Monique said.

"Let's get an opinion from her" Ron said. "How's it taste Kim?" Monique peered over her five month pregnant belly to see Kim between her thighs lapping at her sex, her own belly also swollen with another of Ron's children.

"There's a great flow" Kim said licking her lips. "With such a hint of sour taste" Monique laughed and said,

"You hear that Ron. When you get home we're going to make some sweet and sour sauce."

"That's a promise" Ron told one of his wives with a grin. "It's five p.m., I'm leaving now" he said. "Till I get home baby" Ron hung up the phone. Ron looked under his desk and said, "I have to get home hun. Why don't you and the ladies go out tonight on me?" Ron helped Justice off of her knees and smoothed out her dress over her small three month pregnant belly. Ron handed her the company credit card and kissed her cheek walking out of the office with her and an arm around her waist.

"Ladies, I'm calling the workday over" he announced to Zita and Christine. "I've given Justine the company credit card; you all go out and have fun on me." Christine got out from behind her desk and slinked over to Ron, even after giving birth to Ron's twins Christine still had a pop star's body, and kissed Ron full on the mouth.

"Thanks baby" Christine said. "Ready to roll Zita?"

"Yes just let me get my purse" Zita said standing up revealing her large five month pregnant belly. She walked over to Ron and kissed the father of her second unborn child. "Thanks babe, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Good don't party too hard" Ron said leaving kissing each of the girls once more before leaving.

* * *

**At The Stoppable Mansion**

* * *

Ron entered his stylish mansion smiling. He walked into his bedroom and was instantly bombarded by a wave of sex fumes. On his bed all of his women were busy making out and having sex. It was a gorgeous site watching all of the writhing naked flesh squirm in ecstasy and lust.

"Welcome home master" Lonnie said holding a tray with many drinks. "How was your day?" Lonnie asked in her new sweetened disposition.

"We have kept the house spotless like you like it master" Connie said holding a large saucer filled with apples.

"Well done ladies, my day was well thank you. Where are your superiors?" he asked them.

"Here master!" called Shego who got up from under the large mass of naked ladies.

"I'm here as well" Director Betty said entering the room. To ensure the brainwashing Connie and Lonnie underwent; Betty and Shego were appointed as their superiors by Ron who they had come to admire and love. Both women had loved their first mission with Ron so much they had decided to submit themselves to him as willing slaves. Their only clothes were the golden handcrafted collars each wore around their necks. "Master these two have performed well today, completely obedient as always,"

"Good, then it is a good time to present you four with these" Ron said pulling four small boxes from his coat pocket. He opened them to reveal golden dog tags each with an inscription, their names personalizing them each and on the backs these words were engraved "property of Ron Stoppable".

"Oh master! I love it" Shego exclaimed as Ron clicked it on to her collar letting it dangle on her throat. Shego reached her hand down and squeezed Ron's crouch saying,

"I'll have to thank you properly." Liz came and grabbed Ron's tie pulling him to the bed.

"Oh no, you'll have to thank him later on tonight, because it's our turn with him" Liz said on behalf of her sister wives and the former slave girls who now found themselves regulars in their bed.

"Yes, it is our turn now" Pree said in her now perfected English. "Come Ron let **us** please you."

"Nah uh" Tara said playfully pushing her aside. "I won rock paper scissors, so I go first. Tara said sliding her bare naked body over the bed so she was standing facing the bed with her butt out in the air. Ron grinned loosening his tie.

"You ladies sure you don't want to sit and just cuddle?" he asked taking off his suit and shirt. Bonnie walked naked over to Ron and ripped his boxers off.

"Talking later baby, besides I don't think **he** wants to talk" Bonnie said pointing to his erection. She leaned in and whispered in Ron's ear as he sheathed himself inside Tara, "I think he wants to **fuck**." Ron thrusted harder and faster hearing Bonnie talk dirty to him.

"By the looks of it he wants to do **more** than that" Kim said joining in the dirty talk while reaching under and cupping his balls. "I think he wants to knock Tara up again like us" she commented stroking her bulging eight month pregnant stomach.

"Do it Ronnie, fill 'er up!" Monique said.

"You can do it baby!" Liz called momentarily stopping her oral administrations on Yori.

"Master…you…can…do it!" Yori cheered breathlessly. Tara's moans drowned out everyone else's cheers. After twenty minutes of brutal thrusts she felt Ron tense up and sent her over the edge by firing his cum cannon inside of her soaking her insides.

"Oh GOD!" Tara screamed feeling Ron's cum burst inside of her. "I think you pulled it off again Ron…" Tara said laying her head on the bed and smiling. Ron stepped back pulling out of Tara and stood In front of the salivating ladies with a self satisfied grin on his face.

"Who's next?" Ron asked with Tara's juices still dripping off his cock. Every woman rushed Ron to get their turn. With hands roaming across his body, lips caressing his flesh, and another of his ladies inserting his penis inside of them Ron let out a sigh and thought, "Life is good."

Unbeknownst to him, with the last shot of life giving fluid he had pumped into Tara, Ron had succeeded in creating the biggest enemy threat to his empire and the rest of his family…

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the last page of this story :) I know its a little short compared to other chapters but I couldn't think of a better way to end this. I left room for a sequel story that I may do if I find there is enough interest. I plan to finish my other stories first before attempting to start this new one. Thank you all for your comments and messages. Have a nice day.


End file.
